Baby Stranger
by Xiupao97
Summary: Gimana reaksi kalian kalau pagi-pagi buka pagar rumah, terus nemu'in bayi didalam kardus. Itu yang yixing rasa'in. Terlebih lagi dia harus mengurus bayi itu sendirian. Fix, ngebayanginya aja yixing nggak akan mampu. Tapi kalau mengurus bayinya dibantu sama junmyeon tetangga menyebalkan depan rumah? Apa yixing bisa? Sulay, BxB, Yaoi
1. musuh bebuyutan

_08:35, malam._

Jika kebanyakan orang normal pada umumnya sepulang bekerja, akan lebih memilih membersihkan diri lalu kemudian menyantap makan malam bersama keluarga dengan penuh kehangatan, bercakap-cakap saling bertukar pikiran.

Maka hal itu tidak berlaku bagi junmyeon dan yixing, karena mereka berdua bukan termasuk kedalam golongan orang normal. Err, tidak juga sih.

Junxing, sebut saja begitu. Kedua lelaki dewasa yang lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu pulang berkerja mereka untuk saling bersengketa(?) seperti biasa.

Bukan! Bukan masalah lahan atau sebagainya, tapi masalah kali ini hanya karena masalah sepele, junmyeon yang tak sengaja menabrak pot bunga milik yixing yang terletak disamping pagar, didepan rumahnya dengan mobil.

Dan kebetulan sekali sipemilik rumah yang kikir setengah mati itu, Menyaksikan secara langsung tragedi penabrakan(?) tragis yang dilakukan oleh junmyeon.

Okay, kali ini junmyeon memang benar-benar tak sengaja. Hari ini cafe lumayan banyak pengunjung, dan hal itu mengharuskan junmyeon harus ikut turun tangan. Jadi bukan salah junmyeon sepenuhnya dong kalau dia kecapean terus oleng dan tidak sengaja menubruk pot bunga milik yixing.

Salahkan saja pengunjung cafe sana!

Maka disinilah mereka sekarang berada. Didepan rumah masing-masing, saling melempar tatapan membunuh, dan jangan lupakan jika mereka sudah memasang kuda-kuda yang siap tempur kapan saja.

"Bujang lapuk!"

Yixing sudah memulai, pelemparkan satu kalimat ejekan kepada pria tinggi didepanya.

Apa tadi katanya, bujang lapuk? Junmyeon bujang lapuk? Oh oke, A-apa bujang lapuk!? Hell, seorang kim jenius junmyeon dibilang bujang lapuk? Wah, itu namanya penghinaan, junmyeon itu bukanya bujang lapuk. Tapi bujang elite tahu.

"Bujang karatan!"

Nah kan! Junmyeon itu tak akan mau kalah, siap-siap saja pembalasan junmyeon itu lebih pedih.

Yixing beracak pinggang, pose mode menantang. "Sok kuat!"

Junmyeon menyilangkan kedua tanganya, menatap musuhnya dengan pandangan remeh. "Lemah, seperti perempuan"

Yixing membolakan kedua matanya lucu. "Apa katamu! Aku tidak lemah brengsek!? Aku ini lelaki sejati." yixing mulai naik pitam, tentu saja hey! Walaupun postur tubuh yixing cendrung mungil, tapi dia tetap lelaki sejati tahu! Yixing tidak akan terima kalau dia disamakan dengan perempuan.

"Tch, dasar lelaki kerdil!"

"Yak!? Apa kamu bilang!?"

"Kerdil" ulang junmyeon lagi dengan santainya, oh dan jangan lupakan ekspresi wajah tamp— jeleknya! yang menurut yixing minta ditendang bolak-balik itu.

"M-mwo! Aku tidak kerdil tahu! Kau saja yang ketinggian jadi manusia, dasar sok kaya!"

"Emang kaya"

"Jomblo!"

"H-hey! Apa yang kamu bilang tadi?!"

Junmyeon membolakan matanya, yixing menyunggingkan seringai kemenangan, sekarang kenak kamu kim junmen!

"Ha ha ha, jomblo. Tadi kamu mengataiku bujang karatan bukan, padahal kamu sendiri disini yang bujang karatan. Ugh, menyedihkan sekali tuan junmyeon yang masih j.o.m.b.l.o"

Yixing tertawa sampai terpingkal-pingkal saat melihat ekspresi musuhnya yang kini berubah muram.

Junmyeon mengepalkan tanganya, "Hey! Lebih baik jomblo sepertiku, ah tidak- maksudku single ya single!. Daripada LDR sepertimu, lagipula pacarmu juga tidak jelas disana masih setia padamu atau tidak, atau justru sudah menggandeng wanita bule berdada besar dan punya bokong sexy. Bodoh namanya, jika pacarmu itu masih mempertahankan pemuda kerdil sepertimu. Tch, bahkan gumpalan dada saja tidak punya, bokong triplek! Ha ha ha"

Tadi sudah dibilang bukan, jika pembalasan junmyeon itu lebih pedih.

Dan sekarang junmyeon yang gantian tertawa, menertawakan kemalangan nasib tetangganya itu. Sedangkan yixing bergeming, dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"DIAM!,"

"Ha ha ha,"

"Tutup mulutmu! Wahai manusia titisan iblis!"

"Kerdil, bokong triplek! Pfttt.."

Aghhh! Stop that, yixing sudah tidak bisa menahan kekesalanya lagi. Telunjuk kurusnya mengacung didepan wajah junmyeon, "Tutup mulutmu, atau kusumpahi kamu akan mendapatkan pacar kerdil dan bokong triplek suatu saat nanti! Hm" lelaki bertubuh mungil itu bahkan mendongak agar pandanganya bisa bertemu dengan retina gelap milik junmyeon.

Junmyeon tergelak. Sebelum menaikkan satu alisnya. "Itu mustahil, seleraku sangat tinggi. Kerdil, jadi sumpahmu tidak akan mempan padaku"

Yixing membuang wajahnya kearah lain, tak sudi menatap wajah menjengkelkan junmyeon.

"Terserah aku tidak perduli kim lucifer, yang jelas pokonya besok pagi aku harus melihat pot baru sudah berada disini. Kamu mengerti!" Ujar yixing, seraya menunjuk pot pecah miliknya yang ditabrak oleh junmyeon beberapa menit lalu.

Junmyeon ikut melihat kearah puing-puing pecahan pot, yang masih ditunjuk yixing.

"Kalau aku tidak mau, kau mau apa?" balas junmyeon yang kelewat santai.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada semua pegawaimu, karena aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi untuk memotong lehermu dengan gunting rumputku. Paham!"

Junmyeon bergidik ngeri saat matanya melihat jari tunjuk dan jari tengah yixing yang membuat pose gunting, kemudian mengarahkanya keleher lalu membuat gestur memotong disana.

Junmyeon menelan ludah, susah payah.

"Okay fine, aku akan mengganti pot mu." ujar junmyeon yang ahirnya menyerah.

Yeah, sepertinya pertikaian kali ini dimenangkan oleh si pemuda kecil. Maka dari itu, yixing menghentikan aksi pura-pura memotong(?) leher, tanganya kini terulur keudara, meminta junmyeon agar segera menjabat tangan itu.

Tapi namanya juga kim junmen, bukanya segera menjabat tangan yixing yang terulur. Lelaki kelebihan tinggi badan itu malah hanya menatap kearah wajah yixing dan telapak tanganya secara bergantian.

Yixing mendecakkan lidah kesal. Dia menarik tanganya kembali, "Lupakan saja, dan selamat malam wahai musuh abadi." Ujar yixing singkat, sebelum pemuda bertubuh ramping itu berjalan meninggalkan junmyeon dan menutup pagar rumahnya rapat-rapat.

Junmyeon mengira yixing sudah benar-benar pergi, tapi sedetik kemudian junmyeon bisa melihat sebuah tangan menyembul dari atas pagar. Yixing mengacungkan jari tengahnya disana omong-omong.

"Dasar titisan sadako! Aihh, membuang waktuku saja." junmyeon mengurut pelipisnya sebentar, sebelum kembali memasuki mobilnya lalu memasukkanya kedalam garasi.

See you in next chapter!


	2. ini beneran bayi?

Hari ini yixing bangun pagi-pagi sekali, berhubung hari ini adalah weekend, dia free dari schedule mengajar kalau sedang weekend.

Selesai melipat selimutnya dan membereskan tempat tidur, yixing kemudian mengganti pyama tidurnya dengan kaus lengan pendek warna abu-abu dan bawahan celana kain selutut berwarna ungu, setelah berganti baju, pemuda yang pandai menari itu langsung mlesat kedapurnya untuk mencari makanan, berhubung perut yixing sudah keroncongan minta di isi ulang. Cuci muka gosok gigi mah, urusan belakangan, karena perut harus didahulukan.

"Bikin sarapan apa ya?"

Yixing membuka pintu kulkasnya, terus mengambil susu kemasan satu liter dan seloyang makaroni keju.

"Aha, tinggal panasin ini aja. Terus jadi deh! Untung aja kemarin masih ada sisa makaroninya.."

Yixing memasukkan susu sama loyang makaroninya kedalam microwave, tak butuh waktu lama buat yixing untuk mengangkat kembali sarapanya, terus ditaruh keatas meja makan. Yixing duduk terus mulai makan dengan tenang, sambil mendengarkan lagu I need you milik penyanyi asal china, yang itu lho, yixing lupa namanya, tapi yang jelas gantengnya sebelas dua belas sama adam levine.

Selesai sarapan yixing milih buat keluar rumah, dia baru ingat kalau tanamanya belum disiram seminggu ini, kan kasihan. Coba kamu bayangin tidak minum selama seminggu gimana rasanya? Yixing juga takut kali, kalau tanamanya mati kena dehidrasi.

Mengambil selang dipojokan rumah terus menyalakan kranya, yixing mulai jalan nyemprotin(?) tanamanya satu persatu.

Jangan salah, meskipun yixing cowok tapi dia juga suka menanam berbagai macam bunga lho, lihat saja dihalaman rumah yixing banyak sekali jenis bunga.

Bengong sambil menyiram tanamanya, yixing jadi ingat lagunya boyband exo yang judulnya play boy. Ingat lagu itu yixing jadi pengen nyanyi.

"Hmm.. Hey play boy~ Ah, suaruku masih bagus ternyata, mirip kayak baekhyun exo" Ujar yixing kesenengan, terus dia siap-siap mau nyanyi lagi sambil terus nyiram tanamanya.

"Play boy, Nggak nggak nggak kuat, nggak kuat! Aku nggak kuat sama play boy - play boy~ nggak nggak nggak level nggak level, aku nggak level sama play boy - play boy"

Yixing nyanyi sampai loncat-loncat kesenengan, tidak perduli kalau dia salah lirik lagu, air dari dalam selangnya muncrat kemana-mana, bahkan celana pendek yixing sampai basah dibagian bawah.

Sampai ahirnya yixing berhenti menyanyi, waktu dia mendengar suara bola yang memantul dilantai, seperti seseorang yang tengah melakukan dribble.

"Jangan-jangan junmyeon," kata yixing sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

Yixing buru-buru matiin kran airnya, terus jalan mengendap-endap menuju pagar depan. Sampai di pagar depan, yixing memanjat tumpukan batu bata yang tertumpuk dibawah dinding pagar.

Jduk

Jduk

Suara bola kembali yixing dengar, sedikit lagi dan hup! Yixing kini bisa berdiri diatas tumpukan batu bata itu, kedua sikunya bertumpu pada tembok atas pagar.

Jduk

Jduk

Dan seperti prediksi yixing sebelumnya, saat ini dia bisa melihat junmyeon yang lagi bermain basket seorang diri didepan rumahnya.

Kegiatan rutin yang selalu dilakukan laki-laki tinggi itu jika sedang weekend, eh? Bagaimana yixing bisa mengetahuinya. Tentu saja, karena yixing juga tidak pernah absen berdiri dibalik pagar rumahnya, untuk melihat junmyeon bermain basket ngomong-ngomong, sambil bernostalgia semasa waktu sma.

Yixing menghela nafas, dia menaruh dagunya keatas tembok pagar. Mata coklatnya senantiasa mengikuti setiap pergerakan junmyeon, yang bergerak lincah kesana kemari.

"Jun, kamu masih aja tetap kelihatan ganteng, walaupun kamu udah gak muda lagi kayak dulu." gumam yixing.

"Tapi sayangnya aku udah nggak cinta lagi sama kamu, kamu itu tetep aja nggak bisa berubah. Masih jadi junmyeon titisan lucifer kayak jaman dulu..." yixing mulai alihin pandanganya dari junmyeon ke arah langit.

Yixing mau flashback kejaman dulu, gimana awal mula dia jadi benci banget sama manusia bernama kim junmyeon.

 _Suara sorak sorai siswa-siswi memenuhi lapangan basket in door sma bunga bangsa, banyak banner-banner dukungan untuk tim sekolah terpampang disana. Tapi dari sekian banyak banner-banner yang terpajang. Hanya ada satu nama yang mendominasi disetiap banner-banner itu. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan sang ketua basket._

 _Kim junmyeon_

 _"Junmyeon! Junmyeon! Berjuanglah pangeranku! Aku mendukungmu sayang! Awwhh junmyeon~"_

 _Tak kecuali seorang pemuda remaja bermata cokelat, yang duduk di barisan paling depan. Menyuarakan dukunganya pada si ketua tim._

 _"Junmyeon! Lihat kesini kumohon!" teriak pemuda itu lagi, junmyeon yang posisinya memang dekat dengan pemuda itupun menoleh dengan senyum kecil dibibirnya._

 _"Aghh! Yuna, yuna! Kau lihat tadi? Junmyeon tersenyum padaku, ya tuhan.. Dia menyukaiku!" pemuda itu mengguncang bahu teman perempuanya, yang duduk disebelah._

 _"Demi tuhan, dia hanya tersenyum tipis xing bukan berarti dia menyukaimu. Oh ya ampun"_

 _Yixing, adalah nama pemuda bermata cokelat itu menggeleng tak terima saat mendengar ucapan yuna sahabatnya._

 _"Tidak! Junmyeon itu menyukaiku, pokoknya aku akan menyatakan perasaanku setelah permainan ini berakhir yuna" ucapnya penuh keyakinan._

 _"Terserah kamu saja xing, tapi ingat. Jangan mendatangiku kalau kamu dicampakkan oleh junmyeon nantinya."_

 _Yixing tertawa, "Itu tidak mungkin, junmyeon juga menykaiku tahu."_

 _Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah permainan basket selesai._

 _Yixing sudah berdiri didepan junmyeon yang kini memandangnya dengan pandangan acuh tak acuh._

 _"Cepat, apa yang ingin kamu sampaikan padaku bocah. Tck, waktuku tidak banyak," junmyeon mengusap lehernya yang berkeringat menggunakan handuk kecil._

 _Yixing yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepala, dengan tangan yang saling meremaspun kini mulai mengangkat kepalanya, mendongak menatap retina gelap milik junmyeon._

 _"Junmyeon aku, aku menyukaimu.." ujar yixing sebelum kembali menunduk lagi dengan wajah merah padam, menahan malu._

 _Junmyeon menaikkan alisnya, melihat pucuk kepala pemuda didepanya tanpa minat. "Lalu?" balasnya kemudian._

 _Yixing terkesiap mendengar jawaban junmyeon, dia berusaha memberanikan diri untuk kembali menatap junmyeon. "Lalu? Kenapa lalu?"_

 _Junmyeon memutar bola mata malas. "Kamu ini idiot atau apa sih, memangnya kalau kamu menyukaiku lalu apa?"_

 _Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sebelum menjawab "T-tentu saja, j-jadikan aku pacarmu junmyeon"_

 _Junmyeon tampak menahan tawanya. "Pftt, apa? Menjadikanmu pacarku? Ha ha ha, jangan bermimpi bocah kerdil, HEY LIHATLAH SEMUANYA! ADA BOCAH SD YANG SEDANG MENYATAKAN CINTA PADAKU!"_

 _Yixing sontak membelalakan kedua matanya kearah junmyeon, saat laki-laki itu tiba-tiba berteriak kencang, membuat semua orang yang tengah berada dilapangan beralih menatap kearahnya dan yixing._

 _Tubuh yixing membeku. "J-junmyeon k-kau, kau mempermalukanku"_

 _Junmyeon kemudian tertawa tanpa dosa saat teman-temanya mulai mendekat, kemudian dengan sadisnya mengejek kemalangan nasib yixing._

 _Satu hal yang bisa yixing petik dari kejadian itu, bahwa junmyeon sudah berhasil mempermalukanya didepan umum, membuatnya seolah sedang berada dineraka detik itu juga._

 _Dan mulai saat itu, perasaan kagum dan rasa suka yixing, berubah membenci junmyeon, sangat benci._

Jduk

"Ochhh," yixing terkesiap dari acara nostalgianya, saat merasakan sakit didahinya yang terbentur bola basket.

Apa? Bola basket?

Masih mengusap dahinya, yixing mengedarkan pandanganya kesekitar tapi tidak menemukan siapapun, termasuk junmyeon. Kemana perginya orang itu huh? Apa dia sudah selesai bermain basket, tapi kalau junmyeon sudah selesai lalu dari mana datangnya bola basket ini.

"Hey, kembaran valak"

Yixing menunduk kebawah, dan ternyata junmyeon sekarang lagi berdiri dibawahnya.

"J-junmyeon, sejak kapan kamu berdiri disitu hah?"

"Sejak kamu kesurupan setan ngeseot, cepet turun! Untung aku tadi ngelihat terus nyadarin kamu. Kalau nggak udah kesurupan beneran kamu sun,"

Yixing menatap junmyeon aneh, "Sun? Apa sun?"

"Sundel bolong,"

"Sialan!"

Junmyeon ketawa singkat, "Udah ah cepetan turun. Itu ambil paketan kamu depan pagar" katanya sambil nunjuk sebuah kotak kardus yang tergeletak didepan pagar rumah yixing.

"Paketan? Paketan apa itu, seingatku aku nggak mesan paketan apa-apa"

Junmyeon mengedikkan bahu, "Mana kutahu," kata junmyeon cuek, sebelum mengambil bola basketnya terus ninggalin yixing yang masih mandangin kotak kardus itu.

"Siapa ya, yang mengirim paketan pagi-pagi begini," yixing perlahan turun dari posisinya buat ngebuka pagar rumah dan mengambil kardus paketan nya.

 **~Baby Stranger~**

"Hmm, kok nggak ada nama pengirimnya ya?" yixing memeriksa buntalan kardus itu, tapi nihil dia tetap tak menemukan nama si pengirim.

"Apa jangan-jangan isinya bom!" nyali pemuda berlesung pipi itu mulai menciut, dia mundur satu langkah dari posisi letak kardus.

Lima menit berlalu, yixing mulai mensugesti fikiranya sendiri untuk tetap berfikir positive thinking. Ya, dia tidak boleh berfikir yang macam-macam. Siapa tahu kotak itu dari pacarnya, langsung dikirim dari US, ah bisa saja bukan. Karena tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini.

Yixing mulai senyum-senyum sendiri, membayangkan betapa romantis pacarnya yang mengiriminya aliens, hey siapa tahu isi kotak itu adalah aliens yang dikirim langsung dari planet mars, pacar yixing kan bekerja di NASA.

"Kalau benar kotak ini isinya aliens dari planet mars, aku berjanji akan mengurusnya seperti anak sendiri honey, sampai kamu pulang nanti dari US" kata yixing penuh raut kebahagiaan terpancar diwajahnya.

Yixing beranjak untuk mengangkat kotak kardus berukuran besar itu sendirian, Sebelum. "Aduh, ini apa sih isinya kok berat banget, masa aliens seberat ini." keluh yixing, tapi dia tetap berusaha keras untuk mengangkatnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Baru geser sedikit, yixing kembali meletakkan kardusnya. Dia beracak pinggang sambil melihat sekeliling, siapa tahu ada orang yang bisa yixing mintai bantuan.

Tapi sejauh mata cokelat itu memandang, tidak ada seorangpun didekatnya saat ini, kecuali junmyeon yang lagi duduk dibalkon rumahnya, topless sambil mainan barbel. Junmyeon lagi olah raga omong-omong.

"Panggil tidak ya, tapi kalau minta bantuan emaknya sinchan. Bukanya ngebantuin malah ngajakin war.. Tapi kalau bukan junmyeon siapa lagi? Ah panggil saja lah,"

Yixing nangkupin kedua telapak tanganya dimulut, sebelum pemuda dua puluh enam tahun itu teriak kencang. "JUNMYEON! SINI TURUN BENTAR DEH! MAU LIHAT ALIENS NGGAK! LANGSUNG DARI MARS LHO"

Setelah teriak gitu, yixing bisa lihat kalau junmyeon langsung menengok ke arahnya sambil naikin satu alisnya.

"NGAPAIN TERIAK-TERIAK! INI KOMPLEK BUKAN HUTAN! DASAR NORAK!"

Yixing mendengus sebelum dia teriak lagi, "KAMU JUGA TERIAK BODOH! CEPET SINI TURUN!"

'NO', ya itu kalimat yang bisa yixing tangkap dari gerakan mulut junmyeon, sebelum dia kembali berkutat dengan barbelnya, huh dasar titisan lucifer.

Yixing menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal, sebelum pemuda itu mengalihkan kembali perhatianya ke eksistensi si kardus yang kini malah terlihat bergerak-gerak.

Yixing membolakan matanya. "Astaga kok bisa gerak-gerak, jangan-jangan isinya benar-benar aliens" ujar yixing sedikit waspada.

"Dudududu... Tatatatata"

Yixing memundurkan tubuhnya satu langkah kebelakang, waktu dia mendengar suara aneh yang berasal dari dalam kotak kardus.

"K-kok keluar suaranya"

"dudududu.. Hiks dudu.. hiks hiks"

Yixing menggigiti kuku jemarinya, dia tengah dilema sekarang, yixing berfikir keras antara ingin membuka dan melihat isi didalam kardus itu atau berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya dan bersembunyi dibawah meja makan.

Tapi kalau itu memang benar isinya adalah aliens yang dikirim pacarnya, apa yang harus dia takutkan, bukankah alien itu bentuknya lucu? Bisa joget-joget naega bogosipda - naega bogosipda Ohhh, Iyakan.

"Huh, Okay yixing jangan takut. Itu hanya alien. Hanya alien saja, kau kan zhang yixing pasti bisa mengatasinya dengan mudah"

Deg

Deg

Deg

Yixing mengulurkan kedua tanganya untuk menyibak tutup kardus bagian atasnya.

Danㅡ

Tara!

Seorang alien kecilㅡ ah tidak, bukan aliens seperti yang yixing bayangkan sebelumnya, tapi isinya adalah bayi. Kotak itu ternyata isinya adalah bayi. Ha ha ha, membuat yixing panik saja, yixing kira isinya apa, ternyata isinya hanya bayi.

Oh okay,

Hanya bayi.

"APA! BAYI!" teriak yixing histeris, dia menatap kotak itu dengan tatapan horor.

Teriakan kencang yixing ternyata mampu mengusik eksistensi si laki-laki yang berada diatas balkon. "SUDAH DIBILANG JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK, KAMU SADAR TIDAK SIH, KALAU SUARAMU ITU MIRIP SAMA SUARA BAEKHYUN EXO KEJEPIT PINTU!" Junmyeon memberi death glare kearah yixing.

"DIAM KAU JARJIT! ASAL KAMU TAHU YA! AKU LAGI SHOKE SEKARANG!, NGGAK ADA WAKTU BUAT MELADENI KAMU, LEBIH BAIK CEPAT SINI TURUN KAMU! DAN LIHAT SENDIRI APA ISI YANG ADA DIDALAM KARDUS INI!"

"Dududu, hiks hiks hweeeee"

Dan bayi yang berada didalam kardus itupun menangis histeris, bisa jadi kalau bayi kecil itu takut pada suara teriakan mlengking yixing.

"Cup cup bayi kecil, jangan menangis ADUH JUNMYEON CEPAT KESINI! BAYINYA MENANGIS! Cup cup, astaga bagaimana ini, bayi siapa lagi. JUNMㅡ"

"Diam xing, aku sudah disini." Ujar junmyeon yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri didekat yixing sambil memperhatikan makhluk kecil didalam kardus.

"A-anak siapa ini jun? Jangan-jangan anak kamu ya!"

Junmyeon sontak memberi deathglare yixing, akibat ucapan ngawur pemuda mungil itu. Pacar saja junmyeon tak punya, mana mungkin bisa punya anak. Huh,

"Kamu jangan ngomong macam-macam ya dil, tidak mungkinlah bayi ini anakku. Bikin saja belum pernah mana mungkin aku bisa punya anak, dasar otak udang" sungut junmyeon tak terima.

Yixing mempotkan bibirnya, "L-lalu kalau begitu ini anak siapa?"

Junmyeon mengangkat bahu tak perduli. "Mana kutahu, atau jangan-jangan ini anak pacar kamu sama selingkuhan bulenya, terus karena pacar kamu malas ngerawat, ahirnya dibuang didepan rumah kamu!"

"W-what, tidak tidak. Kamu tidak usah memfitnah pacar aku juga dong! Ini masalah bayi ini, bukan pacar aku" yixing menggelengkan kepala tak terima atas tuduhan junmyeon.

"Hiks hiks hweeeeeee. . Hweeeee"

Tangisan bayi mungil itu kembali pecah, saat melihat kedua orang dewasa itu bukanya mengurusinya, malah asik dengan dunianya sendiri sampai melupakan keberadaanya. Sungguh kejam paman-paman ini, batin si bayi miris.

"Hweeee . . Hweeee"

Junmyeon yang lebih pekapun mengalihkan perhatianya ke arah si bayi malang. "Dia nangis xing, cup cup bayi manis diam ya, nanti paman kasih mobil-mobilan yang limited edition kalau kamu diam, okay?" junmyeon berjongkok didepan kardus itu, melihat si bayi dengan jarak lebih dekat.

"Dududu. . Mbrrrrr," ajaib, si bayi menghentikan tangisanya dan kini berganti meniup-niup bibir dengan lucunya, menatap kearah junmyeon dengan kedua bola mata yang berair membuat junmyeon gemas sendiri.

"Tatatatata..."

"Xing, sini deh lihat. Bayinya lucu" ujar junmyeon dengan nada takjub, entah inisiatif dari mana tangan junmyeon terulur mengusap lelehan liquid yang berada diujung mata si bayi.

Yixing menatap interaksi antara junmyeon dan bayi itu dengan pandangan ragu, sebelum ahirnya dia ikut berjongkok disamping junmyeon untuk melihat si bayi lebih dekat.

"Mamamamama. ." Oceh si bayi saat pandanganya bertemu dengan manik cokelat yixing.

Junmyeon sontak tertawa geli, "Astaga, dia memanggilmu mama. Ha ha ha lucu sekali ya, mama" kata junmyeon sambil membuat mimik wajah menyebalkan.

Yixing mendengus. "Diam kau lucifer, dia hanya bayi, asal mengoceh saja tahu!" balas yixing yang tak terima dipanggil mama, lalu tak sengaja matanya menangkap selembar kertas yang terlipat disamping bantal si bayi. "Ada suratnya." yixing segera mengambil kertas itu.

Junmyeon ikut menatap kertas ditangan yixing dengan pandangan was-was. "Cepat baca," desaknya tak sabaran.

"Berisik," yixing melirik sinis kearah junmyeon, sebelum mengalihkan perhatianya lagi kepada si surat. Berdeham sejenak, yixing mulai membacakan apa yang tertulis didalam lembaran kertas warna hijau itu.

"Dear diary, nama bayi ini adalah Oh Sean anda bisa memanggilnya sean, 12 april adalah tanggal ulang tahunya, umurnya sudah genap satu tahun bulan kemarin, dan teruntuk siapapun yang menemukan bayi ini, saya mohon rawatlah bayi ini seperti anak sendiri. Beri dia cinta dan kasih sayang sepenuhnya, karena saya tidak bisa memberikanya cinta. Maafkan saya sudah meletakkan sean didepan rumah anda, karena sebelumya saya ingin meletakkanya didepan rumah tetangga anda, tapi saya urungkan karena feeling saya lebih yakin jika anda lebih mampu merawat putra saya. Sekali lagi maafkan saya, mungkin saat anda membaca surat ini saya sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Salam cinta, ibu kandung sean."

Setelah membaca isi surat itu, entah mengapa yixing jadi merasa kesal campur sedih sekarang. Kesalnya kenapa tidak jadi diletakkan didepan rumah junmyeon saja sih, agar dia bebas urusan. Lalu sedihnya, yixing merasa kasihan melihat bayi ini, masih terlalu dini untuk menanggung masalah yang ditimpa oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Yixing menoleh kearah junmyeon. "Jun," panggilnya pelan.

"Hiks, y-ya hiks. ." oh ternyata junmyeon juga tak kalah baper dari yixing.

"Cepat ambil mobilmu, kita bawa bayi ini kekantor polisi."

See you in next chapter,


	3. jadi orang tua

"Maksud kamu apa, kamu mau nyerahin bayi ini ke kantor polisi?"

Yixing menatap junmyeon dengan tatapan nggak suka. Dia ngedengus "Ya iyalah, menurut kamu? Kamu kira aku mau-mau aja gitu ngurusin bayi ini, big no!" balas yixing yang kelihatan egois banget dimata junmyeon sekarang.

"Kok kamu gitu, emangnya kamu yakin sama keputusan yang kamu ambil ini? Udah difikirin mateng-mateng, bukanya didalam surat itu ibu kandung sean juga udah ngejelasin semuanya, kamu nggak bisa ngambil keputusan seenaknya gini dong xing!" Balas junmyeon yang nggak terima sama keputusan yixing.

Tentu aja junmyeon ngerasa gak terima. Hey, bayi itu adalah bayi yatim piatu yang secara nggak langsung ibunya udah menitipkanya pada yixing, seharusnya yixing sadar dong kalau tanggung jawab bayi itu kini juga udah jadi tanggung jawabnya.

Tapi sekarang apa? Dengan gampangnya yixing malah mau nyerahin bayi malang itu ke kantor polisi. Tch polisi, pasti ujung-ujungnya pihak polisi juga akan nyerahin bayi itu ke panti asuhan.

Junmyeon fikir, dari pada bayi malang itu tinggal di panti asuhan, bukankah hidupnya akan lebih terjamin jika bersama yixing. Iya kan? Lebih baik begitu kan.

"Pokoknya aku nggak mau ngurus bayi ini, titik" kata yixing yang tetap kekeuh sama pendirianya.

Yixing tahu kok, keputusanya ini mungkin bisa dibilang cukup gila, menyerahkan sean ke kantor polisi menurut dia adalah hal yang tepat untuk saat ini, oh ayolah. Berfikir seribu kalipun yixing juga akan tetap menyerahkan sean ke pihak yang berwajib, karena apa? Karena yixing berfikir dia nggak akan mampu mengurus bayi itu seorang diri.

Junmyeon menghela nafas "Kamu serius?" katanya lagi.

Yixing langsung ngalihin pandanganya dari junmyeon ke arah lain, sebelum pemuda pemilik shio kambing itu berujar "Seriuslah, lagi pula memangnya kamu pikir mengurus bayi itu gampang, aku juga musti kerja jun, kamu tahu sendirikan gimana padatnya schedule mengajarku ahir-ahir ini... Aku berangkat pagi ke agensi, pulangnya malem, ditambah lagi murid-muridku juga susah banget di atur. Bentar lagi udah mau debut tapi pada nggak tahu diri. Apalagi itu yang namanya haechan, susah banget kalo disuruh belajar serius, aku marah-marah malah dia ketawa, gimana nggak kesal aku jun, belum kelar masalah haechan, ada lagi si jaehyun yang sikapnya persis kayak bocah, dikerasin nggak bisa di alusin ngelunjak. Dan masih banyak lagi. Kamu tahu jadi aku itu berat. Nggak kayak yang kamu fikirin" balas yixing yang kedengeranya malah kayak sedang sesi curhat ke junmyeon.

Junmyeon mendengus "Apa peduliku, itu urusan kamu, pokoknya kamu nggak boleh nyerahin sean ke kantor polisi." perintah junmyeon, nada bicaranya terkesan jutek plus menyebalkan gitu didengar telinga.

"Kok gitu?!" yixing berdiri, udah nggak berjongkok lagi disamping junmyeon.

"Kenapa?" kata junmyeon enteng.

Yixing memajukan bibirnya, dia masih nggak terima sama perintah junmyeon yang seenaknya itu. Emangnya yixing budaknya atau apa, harus nurutin semua kata-kata dia.

"Pokonya aku tetep nggak mau ngurusin! Aku nggak mau ribet."

Junmyeon ngedongak, natap retina cokelat milik yixing dengan tatapan penuh dengan tekat dan keyakinan.

"Kalo kamu emang nggak mau ngurus bayi ini, biar aku aja yang ngurus." katanya yakin.

Yixing bungkam.

Habis ngomong gitu, nggak nghirauin keberadaan yixing sama sekali, junmyeon langsung ngambil tubuh mungil sean dari dalam kardus, junmyeon rengkuh tubuh mungil itu kedalam gendonganya.

"Sean anak pinter, kamu ikut paman junmyeon ya mulai sekarang. Jangan nakal. Harus jadi anak baik"

"Tatatatatatata. . " oceh sean yang kelihatan seneng banget berada digendongan junmyeon.

Junmyeon pun yang ngerasa gemash sendiri langsung mendaratkan bibirnya ke pipi gembil sean. "Duhh, gemesnya anak siapa sih. Anak paman junmyeon ya?"

"Dududududu"

Melihat hal itu entah kenapa yixing ngerasa hatinya seakan tercubit gitu, apalagi menyaksikan wajah polos sean yang mengoceh senang didalam gendongan junmyeon.

Apa sean juga bakalan ngoceh senang kayak gitu kalau berada didalam gendonganya.

Sebenarnya didalam hati kecil yixing yang paling dalam, juga terbesit keinginan buat ngerawat bayi itu. Tapi dia itu lebih mentingin egonya yang nganggap sean adalah sebuah beban.

Tapi apa sekarang yixing benar-benar udah yakin sama keputusan yang diambilnya itu. Ugh, yixing mulai jadi ragu sekarang kan.

Dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya, yixing menatap junmyeon ragu-ragu "J-jun aku, aku. ."

Junmyeon mendecakkan lidah, kayak nggak suka gitu mendengar yixing ngomong.

"Udah lah xing, kalo kamu emang menganggap sean itu sebuah beban, dan dengan keberadaanya bakal mengacaukan hidup kamu, biar aku aja yang nanggung beban itu. Aku aja yang akan nanggung sean, bukanya didalam surat itu juga udah dijelasin kalo sebelumnya sean mau diletakkin didepan pagar rumah aku. Jadi sekarang kamu tenang aja, dan nggak perlu lapor polisi karena kalo hanya untuk ngerawat sean. Aku masih mampu xing" habis ngomong gitu, junmyeon langsung melangkah pergi ninggalin yixing sendiri.

Junmyeon kelihatan marah banget, dan yixing juga masih bisa dengar suara sean yang menangis, bukanya terlalu percaya diri atau apa, tapi yixing benar-benar merasa yakin kalau sean nangis itu karena nggak pengen dijauhin dari dia. Benar kok, yixing nggak bohong waktu ngelihat tatapan sedih sean sebelum dibawa pergi sama junmyeon.

Bibir plum milik yixing mulai melengkung kebawah, waktu mata cokelatnya menatap junmyeon dan sean udah masuk kedalam rumah.

Yixing nundukkin kepalnya sedih, entah kenapa dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak.

"Nggak gitu jun, kamu salah paham. Aku juga mau ngurusin sean," yixing nggak sadar waktu dia ngomong gitu, matanya mulai basah.

"Tapi, tapi aku nggak yakin bisa ngurusin sean sendirian. Hiks . . K-kok, kok aku malah jadi nangis gini sih, hiks junmyeon,"

Yixing mengusap pipinya yang basah pake punggung tanganya dengan kasar, sambil terus ngelihat ke arah pintu rumah junmyeon yang udah ketutup rapat, yixing sesegukan.

"Aku juga mau ngurusin sean jun, kalo.. Ngurusinya bareng-bareng sama kamu"

 **~Baby Stranger~**

"Jun, junmyeon! Buka pintunya jun, please.. Aku serius nggak akan pergi dari sini sebelum kamu buka pintunya."

Sedari setengah jam yang lalu, yixing nggak nyerah buat ngetuk-ngetuk pintu rumah junmyeon yang ketutup rapat, seolah nggak ngijinin siapapun buat masuk kedalam tanpa persetujuan sang pemilik rumah.

"Jun, Aku pengen ngomong sama kamu, aku juga pengen ketemu sean. Jun please buka pintunya. Ijinin aku masuk!"

Masih nggak ada tanggapan juga dari dalam, yixing mulai lelah buat ngetuk pintu rumah junmyeon, akhirnya dia ngebalikin badan untuk pulang ke rumahnya, mungkin saat ini junmyeon emang benar-benar sedang marah sama dia, tapi yixing tidak akan nyerah gitu aja kok.

Yixing tetap akan berusaha buat ketemu sean, dan bilang ke junmyeon kalau dia benar-benar serius mau ikut ambil adil buat ngerawat sean. Dan menarik kembali ucapanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Dengan berat hati, yixing pun ahirnya jalan ninggalin rumah junmyeon. Untuk pulang kerumahnya dengan tangan hampa.

"Maafin paman yixing, sean. Paman benar-benar menyesal sekarang" Ujarnya lirih, menatap pintu rumah junmyeon yang masih ketutup rapat dari teras rumahnya.

 **~Baby Stranger~**

09:45, malam.

Yixing menggeliat dari tidurnya waktu telinganya terus-terusan mendengar suara tangisan bayi yang berasal dari arah rumah junmyeon.

Seketika yixing jadi ingat sama sean.

"Apa sean rewel ya,"

Yixing terus ngelihat jam yang tertera dilayar ponselnya, sekarang udah hampir tengah malam tapi sean masih belum berhenti nangis, kok yixing jadi ngerasa kasihan sama junmyeon ya, pasti junmyeon kerepotan banget ngurusin sean sendirian.

"Lagian salah siapa juga ngebawa sean pergi gitu aja, sekarang rasa'in" habis ngomong gitu yixing beranjak dari atas ranjang, dia jalan ke arah jendela terus nyibak tirainya dan yixing kini bisa ngelihat pemandangan yang teramat miris.

Diluar sana, di balkon kamarnya junmyeon lagi nimang-nimang sean, yang terus-terusan rewel sambil berusaha ngasih botol susu ke sean. Junmyeon kelihatan kualahan banget, apalagi sean nangisnya semakin kenceng waktu ujung botol susunya junmyeon paksa masukin ke mulut.

Yixing yang melihat adegan itu secara live, langsung merasa terenyuh hatinya.

"Pokoknya aku harus kesana sekarang, persetan kalaupun nantinya si lucifer bakal ngusir aku."

Yixing menutup kembali tirai jendelanya, dia langsung ngambil ponselnya diatas kasur sama jaket sebelum buru-buru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Sean, tunggu paman yixing"

Nggak butuh waktu lama, sekarang yixing udah berdiri didepan pintu rumah junmyeon, yixing memutar handle pintu itu, entah sedang beruntung atau apa karena pintu rumah junmyeon nggak dikunci.

Sampai didalam, yixing bisa melihat banyak banget tumpukan kardus berlabel shop*e di ruang tamu junmyeon, yixing yakin kalau isi kardus-kardus itu adalah perlengkapan sean yang junmyeon beli dari online shop.

Karena tadi sore yixing juga ngelihat kurir sampai ngebawa mobil box gitu buat nganterin pesanan junmyeon.

Sambil menggenggam ponselnya kuat, yixing berlari menaiki tangga, bergegas langsungmenuju kekamar junmyeon di lantai dua.

"Hweeee . . Hweee"

Suara sean makin kedengaran jelas, sedikit menormalkan deru nafasnya yang tak teratur akibat lari-larian, yixing berhenti didepan pintu kamar junmyeon.

"Kamu pasti bisa yixing," gumamnya.

Nggak berselang lama, yixing akhirnya masuk kedalam kamar junmyeon. Dia bisa lihat junmyeon yang udah masuk kedalam, lelaki tinggi itu menelentangkan tubuh kecil sean diatas ranjangnya, sambil terus berusaha menenangkan bayi itu dengan usapan-usapan kecil.

"Hweeee hweeeee" sean berguling ke kiri dan kekanan.

Junmyeon mengacak rambutnya, dia udah kelihatan frustasi gitu. "Sean, minum dulu susunya ya. Sstt jangan nangis terus, kamu jangan bikin paman junmyeon khawatir"

"Hweee hweeee"

Merasa udah nggak tahan lagi, akhirnya yixing mendekat kemudian ngambil sean kedalam gendongnya. Tanpa melihat sedikitpun kearah junmyeon yang menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Yixing mulai nimang-nimang bayi berumur satu tahun itu.

"Sean anak baik, jagoanya paman yixing jangan nangis lagi ya," kata yixing dengan nada yang super lembut, sean langsung menghentikan tangisanya.

Junmyeon cuma bisa duduk diam disisi ranjang, menyaksikan bagaimana hebatnya yixing yang notabenya bertubuh lebih kecil darinya, dengan gampang bisa nanganin sean yang lagi rewel.

"Kamu haus," tanya yixing yang ngelihat sean merengek didalam dekapanya, diapun menoleh ke arah junmyeon terus bilang "Jun, tolong botol susunya sean sini'in. Kayaknya dia udah ngantuk" perintah yixing yang langsung dituruti sama junmyeon.

"Astaga junmyeon! Kamu itu bego atau apa sih" kata yixing yang tiba-tiba jadi emosi gitu, jadi sekarang dia tahu penyebab mengapa sean dari tadi jadi rewel.

"Apa sih!"

Yixing menghela nafas, terus tanpa junmyeon duga, yixing nempelin botol susu formula milik sean ke wajah gantengnya junmyeon.

Junmyeon seketika mengumpat karena merasakan panas. "Apa-apaan sih xing!?"

Yixing menarik kembali botol itu dari wajah junmyeon, "Panas kan! Kamu mau ngebunuh sean dengan ngasih dia susu pake air mendidih kayak gitu!? Iya! Mikir sedikit dong jun, kamu aja ngerasa kepanasan gitu apalagi sean yang masih bayi. Pantes aja dia rewel"

"Ya mana kutahu," balas junmyeon membela diri.

"Makanya bego itu jangan dipelihara."

Yixing yang lagi emosi langsung mengganti susu didalam botol sean dengan takaran yang sesuai, kemudian menidurkan sean yang sudah mengantuk itu keatas ranjang junmyeon, berlanjut dengan dia yang ngambil posisi tepat disamping sean.

Yixing sedikit menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, watu ngelihat piyama sean yang berbentuk hamster berwarna cokelat. Astaga, sean sekarang berkali-kali lipat jadi kelihatan unyu.

Yixing seketika jadi lupa sama masalah susu panas yang tadi.

"Jun, kamu yang beliin piyama ini ya?" Ujar yixing tiba-tiba.

Junmyeon berdeham sekilas sebelum menjawab, "Ya, err aku nggak terlalu paham sih mengenai perlengkapan bayi dan semacamnya, jadi yang kelihatan bagus. Aku beli"

"Ini bagus kok. Lucu malah, sean jadi kelihatan tambah unyu" komentar yixing, terus noleh ke junmyeon dengan senyuman manis yang terpatri dibibir plumnya.

Junmyeon mengerjap "Y-ya kamu bener" jawabnya gugup, oh ayolah seumur hidup baru kali ini junmyeon melihat yixing yang notabenya adalah rival abadinya kini sedang tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Seleramu bagus," puji yixing lagi, kemudian menarik botol susu dari mulut kecil sean, karena berhubung seanya udah tidur nyenyak.

Setelah menyelimuti sean dengan selimut khusus bayi yang junmyeon beli, yixing mulai beranjak dari atas ranjang.

"Sean udah tidur. Emm, kalo gitu aku pulang dulu ya"

"Ya," jawab junmyeon singkat, tanpa mengalihkan perhatianya dari sean yang lagi tidur lelap.

"Oh iya, nanti jangan lupa ya jun, kalo seanya bangun lagi. Kasih aja dia susu formulanya, aku udah nyiapin kok yang sesuai takaran." pesan yixing yang udah berdiri diambang pintu.

Junmyeon diam cukup lama sebelum dia noleh ke yixing.

"Xing," pangilnya pelan.

Yixing langsung jadi salah tingkah gitu karena dilihatin sama junmyeon. "K-kenapa?" balas yixing sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Apa nggak sebaiknya kamu nginep aja disini? Nemenin sean, takutnya nanti dia rewel lagi gitu. Kalo nggak ada kamu"

Yixing ngerjapin matanya, dia nggak lagi mimpi kan sekarang. Biasanya yixing nginjek rumput junmyeon aja langsung jadi masalah besar, tapi sekarang junmyeon nyuruh dia nginep dirumahnya! Hell. Ini benar-benar keajaiban dunia ke delapan.

"Kamu serius? Nyuruh aku nginep"

Junmyeon ngangguk, "Kayaknya sean lebih lengket sama kamu" ujar junmyeon, nggak lupa senyum simpul tersungging dibibir tipisnya.

Yixing juga ikut senyum tipis.

"Jun sebenernya aku, aku mau minta maaf juga soal masalah err, you know. aku nggak serius waktu bilang kalo aku nggak mau ngurusin sean. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, I'm very repent junmyeon" sesal yixing tulus.

"Hm, aku nggak masalah kalo kamu emang benar-benar menyesal. Dan permintaan maaf, diterima" kata junmyeon enteng sambil ngedikin bahunya.

Yixing menatap junmyeon dengan mata yang membola lucu.

"Kamu serius?"

"Udah lah xing, sebaiknya kita bahas masalah ini besok pagi aja" junmyeon melihat jam tanganya.

"Ya" yixing ngangguk aja, walaupun sebenarnya dia masih bingung kenapa junmyeon tiba-tiba jadi baik kayak gini.

"Kamu temenin sean disini ya, aku tidur di kamar sebelah. Kalo ada apa-apa langsung panggil aku"

"Sip" yixing mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Good night tetangga, nice dream ya" junmyeon nepuk pucuk kepala yixing sebelum ahirnya melangkah keluar kamar.

Yixing cuma bisa mematung, udah mirip kayak arca. Tanganya terangkat buat megang pucuk kepalanya.

"Kok junmyeon beneran jadi baik gini" yixing ngegembungin pipinya, terus tanganya ngeraba area dadanya yang berdegub aneh. "Kok didalam sini ada yang berdebar-debar sih. Jangan-jangan... No!"

 **TBC.**


	4. takut CLBK sama dia

"Jun, kamu bisa ganti'in baju sean kan, aku mau pulang dulu buat siap-siap,"

Habis mandiin sean, yixing langsung naruh tubuh gempal sean yang masih terlilit handuk keatas karpet bulu, tepat didepan televisi kamar junmyeon.

"Kamu ada jadwal pagi?" junmyeon yang baru selesai memakai kemejanya langsung berjalan mendekati sean.

"Iya gitu," yixing milih-milih setelan baju sean, yang tadi pagi udah disusun rapi sama junmyeon didalam lemari kecil. Sampai ahirnya yixing jatuhin pilihanya sama sepasang baju bola lengan panjang berlabel arsenal, tim kesukaan junmyeon.

"Terus sean gimana?"

Junmyeon nerima baju yang dikasih yixing, setelah menaburi tubuh kecil sean sama bedak bayi, sekarang junmyeon mulai memakaikan sean baju walaupun agak susah sih, karena sean gerak-gerak terus nggak bisa diam.

"Nanti sean biar aku bawa ke agensi, setelah jam makan siang, aku anter dia ke café kamu. . Pokoknya setelah jam makan siang selesai itu giliran kamu yang harus jagain sean sampe jam makan malam. Gimana, deal?"

Junmyeon tampak berfikir sebelum dia mengangguk setuju, "Deal, kedengaranya ide bagus, terus setelah jam makan malam, kita ngurus sean bareng-bareng lagi"

"Setuju" sahut yixing cepat.

"Yaudah kalo gitu," balas junmyeon terus ngusel-ngusel hidungnya dipipi gembil sean. "Sean nanti yang nakal ya, kalo sama paman kunti. Sip?"

"Dududuudu . . " sean mengoceh senang sambil menepuk-nepukkan kedua tanganya.

Yixing mendengus. "Mana ada orang tua yang ngasih nasehat anaknya buat disuruh nakal, dasar otak kuaci" cibir yixing sambil ngegembungin pipinya sebal.

Junmyeon ketawa singkat. "Yaudah sana pulang, katanya mau siap-siap"

Yixing mengangkat bahu enteng, "Ini juga mau pulang kok, jangan lupa sekalian siapin perlengkapan sean ya jun,"

"Perlengkapan, perlengkapan apa?"

Yixing menepuk dahinya, "Astaga! Masa nggak tahu, ya popok, botol susu, bubur bayi, baju ganti, pokoknya itu deh. Taruh aja didalam tas" perintah yixing sebelum dia benar-benar melangkah pergi dari kamar junmyeon.

Junmyeon mengangguk paham, sebelum menggendong sean kemudian menyiapkan semua perlengkapan yang sekiranya dibutuhkan.

 **~Baby Stranger~**

Pemuda bermarga zhang berjalan dengan langkah tergesa memasuki gedung agensi, sesekali irish cokelatnya akan melirik ke arah jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan mungilnya.

"Aduh kita terlambat tiga puluh menit sean, pasti kakak-kakak NCT udah pada nungguin paman yixing deh diruang latihan" keluh yixing sambil membenarkan letak posisi sean yang berada didalam gendonganya, kecepatan langkah kakinya sedikit terhambat akibat beban tubuh sean dan tas ransel bayi yang tak kalah beratnya.

"Ini semua gara-gara si lucifer, yang salah nyiapin perlengkapan kamu. Bisa-bisanya dia masukkin semua baju-baju kamu kedalam tas, pokoknya kalo sean udah besar nanti jangan jadi kayak paman junmyeon ya! Jadi kayak paman yixing aja"

"Tatatatatatatata~" sean menepuk kedua tanganya semangat sebagai respon.

Keberadaan yixing dan sean cukup menyita perhatian banyak orang, yang tak sengaja berpapasan denganya di lobi gedung. Tapi namanya juga zhang yixing, dia sih cuek-cuek saja.

"Yixing!"

Yixing menghentikan langkahnya, terus menoleh kebelakang waktu dengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang. Yang ternyata adalah sahabatnya, sesama pelatih koreografer dance sepertinya.

"Joohyun, kenapa?" yixing melihat kearah gadis cantik berambut sepunggung yang dikucir kuda itu dengan tatapan bertanya, oh ayolah demi stocking karetnya bae joohyun yang sekarang lagi dipakai. Yixing sekarang lagi buru-buru tahu.

Joohyun, gadis bertubuh mungil itu menatap yixing dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Sejak kapan kamu punya bayi, dan kenapa kamu tidak memberi tahuku kalo kamu juga udah nikah sama baek. Xing! Kukira kamu itu sahabatku," joohyun melipat kedua tanganya didepan dada, meminta penjelasan.

"Dudududududu" oceh sean, seakan menanggapi pertanyaan joohyun dengan bahasanya sendiri.

Yixing menghela nafas, sebelum dia menimpali pertanyaan salah satu sahabatnya selain im yuna itu.

"Bae joohyun dengar, pertama ini bukan bayiku, kedua aku belum menikah. Setidaknya tanyakan saja pada si keparat byun itu, yang betah tinggal di US dan tak kunjung melamarku," bola mata yixing kembali bergulir melihat kearah jam tanganya. "Untuk masalah bayi ini, aku berjanji akan menjelaskanya padamu saat jam makan siang nanti, dan sekarang aku sudah terlambat dan sedang buru-buru asal kamu tahu. Daah cantik!"

"Tapi xing, zhang yixing! Astaga perhatikan langkahmu, kamu sedang membawa bayi!"

Yixing langsung pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan joohyun yang menahan kesal karena melihat sahabat mungil cendrung cerobohnya itu, berlari kesetanan menuju ke arah pintu lift.

Sampai didalam ruang latihan, yixing bisa bernafas lega saat melihat murid-muridnya sudah memulai latihan sendiri dengan chittaphon, sicheng dan jisung yang memimpin di depan.

"Sean sayang, paman yixing ngajar kakak-kakak ini dulu ya, sebentar kok. Sean duduk disini dulu ditemenin shaun the sheep"

Setelah ngambil bantal kecil dan boneka domba dari dalam tas, yixing mendudukan tubuh gempal sean dipojokan ruang latihan.

Dengan tawa kecil bayi berumur satu tahun itu langsung memegang boneka domba ditangan yixing dengan penuh semangat.

"Tatatatatatatata~"

Yixing ketawa singkat sebelum menciumi kedua pipi gembil sean dengan gemas, tanpa menyadari kalau sekarang semua penghuni ruang latihan sudah berhenti latihan, malah kini membuat sebuah kerumunan kecil dibelakang sang pelatih.

Dengan rasa kepo yang tinggi, mereka terus mengamati bagaimana interaksi pelatih mereka dengan seorang bayi kecil yang terlihat sangat lucu.

"Lucu banget sih coach dedek bayinya, jadi gemes pengen nyubit" anggota paling muda diantara mereka, yang berani bersuara pertama kali.

Yixing menoleh saat mendengar suara park jisung mengintrupsinya. Pemuda yang lahir pada tanggal tujuh oktober itupun membelalakan mata sipitnya, melihat semua anak didiknya bukanya melanjutkan latihan malah bergerombol dibelakangnya.

"Sedang apa kalian?" kata yixing sok galak. Lebih tepatnya digalak-galakkan.

"Jadi coach terlambat gara-gara ngurusin anak coach dulu, Uchh kasihan. Memangnya bapaknya kemana?" kata renjun polos.

"Ih renjun, jadi kamu belum tahu ya. Kan coach yixing ldr'an gitu sama pacarnya yang nggak jelas sekarang ada dimana," balas taeil antara polos atau bego beda-beda tipis.

Renjun ngangguk. "Kasihan ya coach, masih muda udah jadi single parent" habis ngomong gitu, mulut renjun langsung dibekap sama jeno.

Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, dengan wajah yang memerah antara kesal dan malu.

"Dia bukan anak saya, dia itu ponakan saya. Udah sekarang mulai latihan lagi! Cepat cepat!, ten sampai mana gerakanya tadi?" yixing berdiri terus mengajak semua anak didiknya buat ngambil posisi masing-masing.

"Gerakan lima coach," yuta yang jawab pertanyaan yixing, mewakili ten yang malah asik ngobrol sama haechan.

Prak!

Pukulan rotan yang bertubrukan dengan lantai, menghasilkan suara yang begitu nyaring, membuat semua penghuni ruang latihan mematung seketika, ㅡminus yixing dan sean.

"POKOKNYA SAYA NGGAK MAU TAHU YA! Mulai sekarang berhenti main-main! Kalian tahu kan, kalo bentar lagi kalian akan debut?"

"Ya coach," sahut mereka serempak sambil nundukkin kepala takut-takut.

"Dan saya juga nggak mau tahu, hari ini pokonya kalian harus dapat gerakan lima belas, BISA?!"

"Bisa coach"

Yixing mengangguk angkuh, terus ngebalikkin badanya kedepan kaca, membelakangi anak-anak(?)

"Udah pemanasan kan?"

"U-udah coach," suara minhyung yang satu-satunya berani menyahut.

"Bagus, lee taeyong hidupin musiknya! Kita mulai dari gerakan dasar,"

 **~Baby Stranger~**

Junmyeon lagi fokus meeting sama karyawanya, membahas launching menu baru yang akan diluncurkan sama cafénya ahir bulan ini.

"Saya setuju sama dessert yang diajukan chef kyungsoo dan chef mingyu, untuk makanan beratnya. Saya kira chef kai bisa menangani"

Junmyeon menutup proposal ditanganya, tanda jika rapat siang ini sudah berakhir.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari semua pihak, ruangan privat room rich café yang dipergunakan untuk meeting beberapa saat yang lalu mulai berangsur lenggang.

Lelaki bertubuh proposional itu melangkah keluar ruangan, sesekali irish kelamnya menatap ke arah jam mahal yang melingkar ditangan kirinya, jarum pendek menunjukkan jika jam makan siang sudah berlalu sedari dua jam yang lalu.

"Kok si kunti belum sampe sini juga ya, apa jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu sama sean." junmyeon bergumam khawatir, sambil bawa ponselnya junmyeon memilih duduk disalah satu sofa cafe, dia bermaksud mau nelfon yixing.

"Heh baru sadar, kalo ternyata nyimpan nomor si kunti ada gunanya juga." sambil senyum simpul junmyeon coba menghubungi yixing, tapi boro-boro suara cempreng tetangganya yang terdengar di sberang sana, yixing malah tidak mengangkat panggilan junmyeon.

"Gak diangkat astaga, jangan-jangan emang bener lagi terjadi sesuatu sama sean," junmyeon gak nyerah buat menghubungi yixing.

"Bos jun, ini diminum dulu. Kayaknya bos jun lagi stres berat"

Park chanyeol, salah satu pegawai junmyeon dengan pengertianya naruh jus alpukat dimeja depan sang bos.

Dengar suara baritone milik chanyeol, junmyeon ngalihin perhatianya dari ponsel ke arah sang pegawai.

"Makasih chanyeol," balas junmyeon terus ngasih senyum tipis kearah si tinggi, sebelum nyeruput jusnya dikit.

"Sama-sama bos. Oh ya bos, saya kan sudah baik nih ya perhatian sama bos, ngasih minum walaupun bos nggak minta, jadi err gajian bulan depan kasih bonus saya ya bos, tapi serius saya nggak minta ini. Itu seiklasnya bos aja.. He he he"

Emang dasarnya chanyeol itu orangnya humoris, pengertian, tapi ada maunya.

Junmyeon menghela nafas karena udah hafal sama tabiat karyawanya itu. "Ya ya ya, udah sana balik kerja lagi. Bikin iritasi mata saya saja kamu disini, sana hush!" junmyeon ngibasin tanganya.

Chanyeol berlalu pergi sambil menggerutu "Untung situ bos, kalo nggak udah.."

Junmyeon nggak bisa dengar lagi gerutuan chanyeol yang sudah berlalu jauh. Lelaki pemilik tahi lalat kecil diatas bibir kanan itu balik berkutat sama ponselnya lagi, buat menghubungi si tetangga.

 **~Baby Stranger~**

Selesai ngejelasin persoalan sean dan semua tetek bengeknya ke joohyun, begitu selesai yixing langsung melesatkan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh menuju ke cafe junmyeon.

Yixing lagi migren sekarang, mikirin anak-anaknya(?) yang bentar lagi mau debut tapi masih belum bisa nguasai semua koreo, dan sekarang ditambah lagi masalah sean yang terus-terusan rewel diatas kursi khusus bayi.

"Sean ssst, diam dulu paman lagi nyetir sayang, bentar lagi kita sampe kepaman junmyeon kok. Cup cup"

"Hweeee. . Jujuju"

"Iya paman junmyeon, sekarang berhenti nangis ya?"

Yixing berusaha nenangin sean sambil fokus nyetir. Ya, tinggal satu belokan lagi kok mereka udah sampai ke cafe junmyeon.

Setelah sampai didepan rich café, yixing brentiin mobilnya gitu aja di parkiran terus ngambil sean ke gendonganya sambil nenteng tas bayi.

Udah masuk kedalam, sean masih belum berhenti nangis dan sukses bikin yixing bingung sendiri.

"Sean kamu apain sampe nangis gini?" junmyeon langsung nyamperin yixing dengan raut khawatir, waktu lihat pemuda berlesung pipi itu memasuki cafe.

"Nggak tahu jun, dari tadi rewel terus" yixing nyerahin sean kegendongan junmyeon. "Sean berhenti nangis dong sayang, kan ini udah sama paman junmyeon" kata yixing sambil usap-usap pipi sean yang memerah.

"Hweee hweeee"

"Sean cup cup, sean kenapa nangis? Hey ini udah digendong sama paman junmyeon" junmyeon juga berusaha nenangin tapi sean masih belum mau berhenti nangis.

"Jun, kamu nyium aroma sesuatu yang aneh nggak sih?"

"Aroma, aroma apa?"

"Nggak tahu, aku ngerasa dari dimobil tadi juga nyium aroma ini. Tapi nggak tahu, baunya aneh gitu"

Junmyeon mengerutkan dahi, "Jangan-jangan.."

Sontak mereka berdua mengendus ke arah sean, dan ternyata aroma sesuatu itu berasal dari sana.

"Sean poop" kata yixing sambil menepuk dahinya.

"Kamu gimana sih jadi orang tua bego banget, masa bayi poop aja nggak tahu" balas junmyeon yang langsung jalan menuju ke arah toilet, yixing ngikutin dibelakang sambil nenteng tas perlengkapan bayi.

"Kamu kok jadi nyalahin aku sih, mana kutahu kalo sean poop. Lagian dia juga nggak bilang malah nangis terus!" yixing menggembungkan kedua pipinya sebal.

Junmyeon mendudukan sean diatas wastafel, waktu mereka udah sampai di toilet.

"Udah kamu diem, sekarang gimana caranya gantiin popok sean." junmyeon menatap ke arah yixing lewat pantulan kaca didepanya.

"Ya tinggal dibuka aja, terus dibersihin itunya pake tisue basah. Beres!" yixing mengambil popok sama tisue basah dari dalam tas, terus diletakkin disamping sean. "Cepet buka" perintahnya ke junmyeon.

Junmyeon terlihat ragu, "Err kamu aja deh yang gantiin popoknya"

Yixing melotot lucu ke arah junmyeon sebelum dia memberi gestur silang memakai kedua tanganya.

"No! Jijik jun," ujarnya melas.

"Kamu kira aku nggak jijik" junmyeon menghela nafas.

"Hweeeeee jujujuju. ."

"Nah kan, sean bilang jujuju gitu. Berarti dia minta kamu yang harus gantiin popoknya!" yixing senyum lebar karena merasa sudah terbebas dari zona merah.

"Kok gitu!" junmyeon berseru tak terima sebelum sean kembali mengoceh disela-sela tangisnya.

"Yiyiyiyiyi. . Hweeee"

Junmyeon menyeringai. "Sekarang dia minta kamu yang harus gantiin popoknya,"

Yixing menengguk ludah kasar, "Nggak mau, aku nggak bisa sumpah!" elaknya lagi.

Junmyeon lagi-lagi cuma bisa menghela nafas, dia udah nggak tega sebenarnya ngelihat sean nangis kayak gitu, tapi junmyeon juga nggak bisa kalau harus membersihkan kotoran ugh, junmyeon lebih kearah jijik sebenarnya. Walaupun junmyeon juga pernah gantiin popok keponakanya pas lagi poop, waktu itu dia juga terpakasa karena minseok kakaknya lagi pergi sama eommanya, ninggalin kookie sama dia.

Tunggu?

Agh, kenapa junmyeon bisa lupa kalau dia punya kakak yang punya anak bayi. Astaga junmyeon, sepertinya kamu sudah mulai ketularan penyakit pikunya yixing, tck.

"Dil, pegangin sean bentar."

Junmyeon langsung ngambil ponselnya disaku celana. Begitu sean udah dipegangin sama yixing.

Yixing natap junmyeon dengan tatapan ingin tahu, walaupun dia sedikit kesal sih karena junmyeon tadi udah manggil dia kerdil. Huh dasar tiang listrik.

"Kamu mau nelfon siapa?"

"Minseok" junmyeon udah nempelin ponselnya di telinga kanan.

"Hah? Gila..." yixing menggelengkan kepalanya pelan waktu dengar jawaban junmyeon, sebenarnya yixing ingin sekali memukul kepala yang isi otaknya cuma sebesar biji kuaci itu menggunakan tangan cantiknya, ya kalau aja tangan yixing bisa mencapai kepala junmyeon, mengingat tinggi badanya saja hanya sebatas dada bawah junmyeon. Ahh, yixing benci itu.

"Nomernya nggak aktif," kata junmyeon tiba-tiba.

"Dasar otak udang, kalopun nomer kakak kamu aktif juga bakal kelamaan kalo dia kesini tuan kim junmen! Mikir dong!" geram yixing.

Junmyeon mendengus, "Terus sekarang gimana? Emangnya kamu mau gantiin popok sean, nggak kan?!" junmyeon berseru agak emosi.

"Bukanya aku nggak mau ya, aku emang nggak bisa! Kenapa nggak kamu aja?!"

"Kok kamu malah jadi nyolot!"

"Siapa yang nyolot, perasaan kamu yang duluan nyolot! Lucifer,"

"Kok kamu malah jadi ngatain aku, dasar kerdil. Untungnya dulu aku nolak kamu,"

Dengar ucapan junmyeon yang barusan, yixing jadi tambah emosi. "Kok kamu jadi bahas-bahas masa lalu sih!"

Junmyeon naikkin satu alisnya. "Kenapa? Mau marah? Nggak terima? Emang kenyataanya gitukan"

Yixing mengepalkan tanganya, dia udah siap-siap mau mukul wajah jelek lelaki keparat bermarga kim itu, kalau saja tidak ada seseorang yang masuk kedalam toilet.

"Bos junmyeon,"

"Kyungsoo!"

Yixing cuma melirik pemuda pendek (err maksudnya lebih pendek yixing sih sebenarnya) melalui ekor mata.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Pemuda bernama kyungsoo mendekat, menatap junmyeon, yixing dan sean secara bergantian. "Kenapa adik kecil ini nangis?"

"Kyung astaga, kamu bisa kan menggantikan popok bayi?" junmyeon yang pertama kali bersuara. Karena yixing malah sibuk menelisik baju chef yang kyungsoo pakai.

"Bisa bos!" jawab kyungsoo terus senyum sampai bibirnya berbentuk love.

Junmyeon bernafas lega, terus buru-buru nyerahin sean ke tangan kyungsoo. "Tolong gantiin popoknya sean ya, soalnya kita berdua nggak ada yang bisa." kata junmyeon sambil nyenggol bahu yixing.

"E-eh iya, tolong ya kyungsoo" balas yixing ikut berbelas kasih.

Kyungsoo senyum lagi, "Iya, tapi sebaiknya kalian keluar aja deh dari sini, dari pada nanti jijik" ujar kyungsoo.

"Sip, kita keluar" junmyeon langsung narik tangan yixing buat keluar dari toilet.

"Eh bos tunggu!"

Junmyeon berhenti diambang pintu sama yixing, menoleh ke kyungsoo lagi. "Ya?"

Kyungsoo menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Err anu, ini semua nggak gratis lho bos. Gajian bulan depan tambahin bonus ya?"

Seketika raut wajah junmyeon yang tadinya dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga bermekaran, langsung berubah menjadi flat.

"Ya, bulan depan bonus buat kamu. Ah tidak, maksudku untukmu dan untuk si park chanyeol. Udah ayo xing, kita keluar" kata junmyeon setengah bete, sebelum narik tangan yixing keluar dari toilet.

"Makasih bos jun!"

Ingatkan junmyeon untuk mencari pegawai yang berhati tulus setelah ini.

 **~Baby Stranger~**

Sambil nungguin sean yang masih ditoilet sama kyungsoo. Junmyeon mengajak yixing ke ruang kerjanya, yah dari pada nungguin didepan pintu toilet, mending diruangan junmyeon aja yang ada AC nya.

"Ruangan kerja kamu lumayan ya, design interiornya bagus" komentar yixing waktu udah masuk kedalam.

Junmyeon duduk disofa, nyenderin punggungnya yang lumayan pegal. "Suka?"

Yixing yang lagi fokus mengamati miniatur piramidapun menoleh ke arah junmyeon, ya disain ruangan junmyeon itu bertema arabian. Makanya yixing suka.

"Yeah lumayan, unik aja kesanya" kata yixing terus jalan lagi ke arah deretan guci-guci yang disusun rapi dilemari kaca, masih ala-ala arabian. "Kamu beli ini semua impor atau lokal?"

"Impor lah, langsung dari saudi arabian, tapi sebagaian juga ada yang dari turkey" junmyeon melipat kedua tanganya didepan dada, pandangan matanya gak beralih dari pergerakan sang tetangga.

"Kamu nggak berubah ya dari dulu, masih tetep suka hal-hal yang berbau arabian." Yixing berhenti disalah satu rak kaca, dia langsung noleh ke junmyeon sambil senyum tipis. "Saking maniaknya, sampai-sampai dulu direkomendasiin sama guru seni, buat ngambil peran jadi Aladdin. Di teater musikal tahunan sekolah"

Junmyeon ketawa renyah. "Kamu masih ingat ya?"

Yixing mengangguk antusias. "Aku masih menyimpan rekamanya,"

"Ohh, nggak heran. Aku kira penyakit pikunmu udah sembuh"

Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Ishh, Siapa juga yang pikun!" Ujar yixing. "Lagi pula, aku juga ikut berpartisipasi kok diteater musikal waktu itu."

"Masa? Dapat peran apa?" tanya junmyeon dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Soalnya junmyeon nggak ingat kalau yixing juga ikut dalam acara tahunan itu. Junmyeon juga nggak pernah lihat sosok tetangganya itu diruang latihan.

Yixing langsung membuang wajahnya yang memerah ke arah lain, dia kelihatan malu gitu sama junmyeon. "N-nggak, nggak penting. Bukan apa-apa"

"Xing?"

Yixing memutar bola matanya malas. Sebelum menyahut, "Apa?"

"Jangan bilang, yang jadi pohon kurma itu... kamu?"

Mendengar ucapan junmyeon, yixing sontak menutupi wajahnya yang merona malu. Oh, andai saja disitu ada lubang buaya, pasti yixing dengan senang hati akan menenggelamkan dirinya disana dan nggak akan pernah muncul lagi didepan junmyeon.

Ngomong-ngomong soal peran itu, yixing jadi ingat sama perjuanganya. Untuk dapetin peran itu susah banget perjuanganya, yah walaupun cuma jadi pohon kurma.

 _"Tapi memang sudah nggak ada peran lagi yixing, semua peran sudah terisi semua sama hasil casting kemarin."_

 _"T-api tapi bu, kemarin iching kan nggak bisa ikut casting, iching kemarin nggak masuk sekolah, iching sakit. Bu guru please~ kasih iching peran di teaternya junmyeon. Jadi apapun iching mau kok!"_

 _Buguru mijit plipisnya pelan, sebelum dia ingat kalau masih ada dua peran yang belum di ambil sama siswa lain. "Benar kamu mau jadi apa aja? Soalnya ibu guru baru ingat kalo masih ada dua peran yang masih kosong."_

 _"Iya mau~" yixing loncat-loncat bahagia, ahirnya dia bisa ikut partisipasi satu teater sama junmyeon si kapten tim basket, plus pangeran sekolah. Yes!_

 _"Jadi mumi atau jadi pohon?"_

 _"Hah? K-kok"_

 _"Iya yixing, cuma dua peran itu yang masih tersisa. Jadi kamu pilih jadi mumi apa pohon?"_

 _"Emm, ya udah deh bu guru. Iching pilih jadi pohon aja dari pada jadi mumi, kan serem"_

"Pftt, jadi benar? Kamu jadi pohon kurma? Hahahahahaha! Kerdil kerdil, tapi cocok juga sih kamu dapat peran itu, sesuai ha ha ha" junmyeon ketawa sampai mau mati rasanya.

Yixing kesal, iya yixing memang paling nggak suka kalau junmyeon udah bahas-bahas masa lalu. Karena masa lalu yixing itu, nista semua isinya.

"DIAM!?" yixing ngebentak.

"Ha ha ha!"

"Jangan salahin aku ya, kalo mulut kamu aku sumpal pake sepatu!"

Yixing nggak main-main waktu ngomong gitu, buktinya sekarang dia lagi ngelepasin salah satu sepatunya.

Junmyeon masih belum berhenti ketawa, sampai nggak sadar kalau yixing udah bersiap-siap mau nyumpal mulutnya pakai sepatu. Tapi naas, mungkin dewi fortuna hari ini lagi nggak berpihak pada yixing.

Buktinya baru jalan beberapa langkah, yixing malah jatuh tersandung pinggiran karpet tebal yang ada dibawahnya. Hilang keseimbangan, yixing terjatuh yang sialnya kini malah menimpa tubuh junmyeon yang lagi duduk sandaran disofa.

CUP

Bibir bertemu dengan bibir, dengan mata yang saling terbelalak kaget. Si pemuda yang lebih kecil menumpukan kedua tanganya dibahu yang lebih besar, sedangkan yang lebih besar meletakkan kedua tanganya di pinggang yang lebih kecil.

Alih-alih ingin menyumpal mulut junmyeon dengan sepatunya, sekarang dia malah menyumpal mulut junmyeon dengan bibirnya, membuat siapa saja yang melihat posisi keduanya akan berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Seperti kyungsoo -minus sean yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan junmyeon.

"Astaga!" pekik chef mungil itu kaget, tanganya segera menutupi kedua mata sean. Mungkin saja suara pekikaknya terlalu berlebihan, sampai membuat kedua orang yang berada disofa melepaskan tautan bibirnya.

Bukannya apa, kyungsoo sekarang malah jadi merasa tidak enak sama bos nya. "M-maaf, sepertinya aku datang diwaktu yang nggak tepat. Silahkan dilanjutkan lagi" kyungsoo udah mau keluar lagi sama sean, tapi junmyeon buru-buru nyegah.

"Jangan keluar! E-eh maksudnya bawa sean kesini." Junmyeon jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Begitu juga dengan yixing.

"Y-ya udah, aku mau balik lagi ke agensi. Bhay!" selesai ngomong gitu, yixing langsung mlesat secepat kekuatan flash. Pergi meninggalkan junmyeon yang masih bisa mengecap rasa manis yang tertinggal dibibirnya.

Junmyeon sontak memegangi dadanya, kok yang didalam sana ada yang berdebar-debar. Astaga, jangan-jangan

"Bos jun?"

"E-eh kyungsoo"

"Ini sean nya, saya mau lanjut lagi kedapur."

"Ahh iya, terimakasih ya"

 **~Baby Stranger~**

Habis selesai makan malam, JunXingSe sekarang lagi kumpul bareng diruang tengah rumah yixing.

Mereka udah sepakat buat ngelupain kejadian nista, yang terjadi diruangan junmyeon tadi siang omong-omong.

Diatas karpet bulu warna ungu lembut, mereka bertiga duduk lesehan sambil mainan cat minyak sama kanvas, cuma junmyeon saja sih yang dari tadi kelihatan respect banget sama sean yang lagi belajar melukis, walaupun hasilnya freak gitu tapi yah namanya juga debay jadi wajar yakan.

Sedangkan pemuda yang lebih kecil juga sesekali akan menanggapi saat sean memberinya cat minyak, setelahnya yixing akan fokus lagi kehamparan layar ponselnya yang kelihatanya lebih menarik dari pada main sama sean.

"Tatatata!" sean nunjukkin cat minyak warna hijau ke yixing sambil narik-narik ponselnya yang sukses bikin yixing bete, padahal yixing kan lagi chat'an sama pacarnya.

"Hijau, ini warnanya hijau.. Udah sean main sama juju aja sana, yiyi lagi sibuk" hambis ngomong gitu tanpa rasa bersalah yixing langsung pindah keatas sofa, terus senyum-senyum sendiri sama ponselnya.

"Jujujujuju~"

Seakan ngadu sama junmyeon, sean merangkak ke arah lelaki bermarga kim itu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Seolah sedang mengadukan perbuatan yixing.

"Sean main sama paman juju aja ya, nggak usah main sama orang labil" cibir junmyeon sambil menekan bagian kata labil ke arah si pemuda zhang.

Yixing yang lagi dalam mode peka pun ngerasa tersindir sama ucapan junmyeon barusan.

"Yew apa sih, yang nggak punya pacar sirik aja." yixing ngomong gini tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke junmyeon.

Junmyeon mendecakkan lidah, terus menggendong sean yang kayaknya udah ngantuk, nyariin botol susunya.

"Heh just announce aja ya, bentar lagi sean juga bakal punya mama baru kok, tinggal tunggu tanggal main nya aja sih. Ya kan sayang, sean udah nggak sabar punya mama baru ya? Uchh gemesnya anak papa" balas junmyeon sambil jalan ke sisi meja dekat yixing, ngambil botol susu sean.

Sontak yixing ketawa sumbang, dengar ucapan junmyeon. "Really? Aku nggak yakin ada cewek ataupun cowok yang mau sama err bujang lapuk kayak kamu jun, yeah you know lah.. ha ha ha"

Junmyeon ngedikkin bahunya acuh. "Ada kok,"

Yixing berhenti ketawa, dia ngusap matanya yang sampai berair. "Siapa?"

Tiba-tiba tanpa diduga junmyeon natap yixing lekat-lekat, sebelum dia bilang "Kamu" kata junmyeon pelan, plus pakai suara husky nya.

Yixing membelalakan matanya lucu, dengan jantung yang berdegub kencang. Ada apa dengan jantungnya, oh yixing please, kamu jangan baper sama gombalan receh semacam itu. Ingat! kamu udah lupain junmyeon sejak lama okay. Junmyeon itu brengsek, dia pernah nyakitin kamu.

Habis ngomong gitu, junmyeon buru-buru pergi ke kamar yixing untuk menidurkan sean, yang udah lelap banget digendonganya.

Yixing baru bisa menguasai dirinya lagi, waktu junmyeon udah melangkah menaiki anak tangga.

Dia buru-buru menyahut. "Ih nggak sudi ya, lagian akukan musuh kamu! Udah taken lagi. Amit-amit suka sama titisan lucifer kayak kamu, I hate you kim lucifer junmyeon! Aku benci kamu selama lama lama lamanya!"

Yixing teriak ke junmyeon yang udah sampai didepan pintu kamarnya di lantai dua.

Dengar teriakan yixing, junmyeon langsung noleh kearah si pemuda bermata cokelat, sebelum tanya. "Kamu pernah dengar istilah nggak?"

"Istilah, istilah apa?"

"Kata orang, benci sama cinta itu beda-beda tipis. Dulu kamu pernah jatuh cinta sama aku kan, jadi hati-hati. Siapa tau aja sekarang kamu malah CLBK sama aku xing" kata junmyeon disertai tawa renyah yang khas, junmyeon ngedipin satu matanya ke yixing. Yang langsung pemuda bermarga zhang balas dengan gestur pura-pura ingin muntah.

"Eyy! udah dibilang nggak usah bahas-bahas masa lalu lagi, masih aja diungkit-ungkit. Apa tadi? CLBK sama situ? Duh nggak usah mimpi deh situ ya! Sorry-sorry aja. Pacar aku lebih oke dari kamu!" sungut yixing.

Junmyeon cuma ketawa singkat nanggapin balasan si tetangga, sebelum balikin badan masuk kamar, buat nidurin sean.

Sosok tinggi junmyeon udah hilang dibalik pintu kamar.

Yixing ngerjapin matanya beberapa kali, sebelum dia menunduk lesu menatap wallpaper yang ada dilayar ponselnya.

"Bee.. Aku mohon kamu cepet pulang."

Yixing menatap rindu sosok pemuda bermata sipit, yang didalam foto itu lagi nyium pipinya dari belakang, yixing masih ingat jelas. Foto itu dia ambil waktu hari valentine tahun lalu.

"Aku takut Bee, aku takut yang junmyeon bilang tadi benar-benar jadi kenyataan. Aku takut kalo terus-terusan didekat junmyeon aku bakal CLBK sama dia. Aku nggak mau, dia dulu udah jahat sama aku."

Habis ngomong gitu, yixing jadi ngerasa sedih. Selain dia udah kangen banget sama pacarnya, dia juga ngerasa takut jatuh lagi kedalam lubang yang sama. Yaitu jatuh cinta sama orang yang salah.

 **TBC.**

 **makasih yang udah ninggalin jejak..**


	5. ada yang beda

"Tikarnya yang benar dong naruhnya xing. Astaga jangan dibikin main-main gitu, terus kasih bantal, sama shaun the sheep nya taruh samping bantal"

"Berisik! Aku udah tau." sewot yixing ke junmyeon, tapi meskipun sewot dia tetap nurutin perintah tetangga sekaligus rivalnya itu buat nyusun tempat buat sean berjemur diluar rumah. Mumpung matahari lagi terik-teriknya, mereka bertiga sekarang lagi ada dihalaman rumah yixing omong-omong.

"Butuh berapa menit emangnya?" tanya yixing disela-sela kegiatanya menggelar tikar.

"Kata bukunya sih sepuluh menit untuk bayi berusia 0-6 bulan, dan lima belas menit buat bayi yang udah berusia 6-12 bulan."

"Berarti kalo gitu sean lima belas menit dong,"

"Kalo udah tau nggak usah nanya" jawab junmyeon nyebelin.

Yixing langsung ngegembungin pipinya sebal. "Dasar nyebelin" cibirnya yang dibalas dengusan dari junmyeon.

Pagi ini kebetulan yixing nggak ada jadwal ke agensi gitu, jadi dia free buat ngurusin sean. Junmyeon juga entah kenapa malah ikut-ikutan free, katanya sih bos itu beda sama pegawai. Jadi junmyeon bisa free kapan aja, semau dia.

Habis ngebuka baju sean satu-persatu menyisakan popok, junmyeon langsung naruh sean ke tempat yang udah disiapin sama yixing tadi.

"Jun, aku ngadem ya. Panas nih"

Junmyeon ngambil buku tuntunan mengasuh bayi yang baik dan benar, yang tadi dia baca.

"Sinar matahari pagi itu baik buat kesehatan, bisa menghilangkan berbagai macam penyakit yang ada didalam tubuh. Selain itu sinar matahari pagi juga bisa membakar lemak jenuh atau saturated fat, dan juga menambah vitamin A,B1,B6,C,D3 dan E untuk tubuh kita. Gimana? Banyak kan manfaatnya" jelas junmyeon sambil megangin botol susu formula sean ditangan kiri.

Yixing melirik junmyeon dengan tatapan nggak suka, "Aku nggak perduli ya, tubuh aku udah sehat kok, tanpa harus dijemur-jemur. Lagian kamu nggak kasihan sama sean apa? Dijemur kayak ikan gini. Percaya itu sama tuhan, jangan sama buku"

Junmyeon memutar bola mata malas, dia letakkin lagi bukunya dibawah. Samping ponsel. "Kamu ya, emang dasarnya norak. Buku ini dibuat dari sumber yang terpercaya"

Yixing mendecakkan lidah, "Udah ah terserah, aku mau ngadem diteras. Tapi awas aja kalo habis dijemur sean malah sakit, aku bakal nyalahin kamu! Terus buang buku itu jauh-jauh"

"Nggak bakal"

"Terserah.." habis ngomong gitu, yixing beranjak ninggalin junmyeon sama sean yang udah tidur pulas dibawah sinar matahari.

Yixing masuk kedalam rumah buat ngambil minuman isotonik dingin, sekalian sama ngambil gitar akustik punya dia. Yixing pengen main gitar diteras rumah sambil nunggu sean selesai dijemur.

Sampai diteras, yixing ngelihat junmyeon yang udah duduk diteras sambil mainin ponselnya dekat pot bunga.

"Katanya sinar matahari pagi itu sehat buat kesehatan, eh taunya malah ikutan ngadem" sindir yixing yang milih buat duduk disamping junmyeon. Mata cokelatnya nggak sengaja ngelihat bahu junmyeon yang lebar, enak kali ya senderan disitu. Nggak kayak bahu pacarnya yang sempit banget kayak cewek.

"Emang, lagi malas berjemur. Udah sering sih" Junmyeon naruh ponselnya, terus ngambil minuman isotonik yang yixing bawa dari dalam rumah.

Yixing memilih buat nggak nanggepin omongan junmyeon, dia mulai memetik senar gitarnya menghasilkan nada-nada ringan. Tapi baru sebentar yixing mainkan, gitar akustik berwarna abu-abu itu udah berpindah ditangan junmyeon.

"Ih junmyeon!" yixing menatap junmyeon dengan tatapan perotes.

Junmyeon ketawa singkat. "Biar aku aja yang mainin, kalo kamu yang mainin malah kedengaranya jadi fals."

Yixing mencebikkan bibir. "Sialan! Kamu lebih fals tau" balasnya sebelum memilih buat menenggak minuman isotonik rasa air kelapa kesukaanya, yang sialnya udah sisa setengah karena tadi habis diminum sama junmyeon.

"Mau lagu apa?" tanya junmyeon, buat yixing yang lagi asik minum.

"Uhuk uhuk, nggak usah sok minta request deh jun, kalo kamu bisanya cuma lagu anak-anak doang" ejek yixing yang naruh botolnya.

Junmyeon cuma ngedikkin bahu, jari-jemari besarnya mulai memetik satu-persatu senar gitar milik yixing, menghasilkan nada-nada yang enak didengar telinga.

Yixing tentu saja nggak mau mengakui kalau junmyeon ternyata lebih hebat main gitarnya dari pada dia.

"Ketika kau tertawa, kupandang dengan pasti. Oh dirimu~ menarik hati.. Ku"

Yixing yang lagi mandangin sean dari jauhpun sontak langsung menoleh ke junmyeon, dia kaget sama junmyeon yang tiba-tiba nyanyi'in sebuah lagu.

"Dan biarkanku menatapmu, dengan perasaanku. Yang menggebu, tiada henti"

Yixing nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa, suhu tubuhnya mulai terasa memanas dan suhu panas itu seakan berkumpul menjadi satu, berpusat pada wajahnya. Apalagi junmyeon yang menatapnya dengan pandangan memuja seperti itu. Huh, apa sih maksud junmyeon sebenarnya.

"Andaikan engkau mengerti, perasaanku saat ini. Namun engkau tak mengerti itu uuu~"

Yixing menengguk ludahnya susah payah, apa jangan-jangan junmyeon suka padanya. Tapi memilih buat memendam perasaanya kayak bait lagu itu.

"Aku pemujamu disini, yang tak engkau kenali. Sedikitpun, sepercikpun ini. Dan biarkanku menatapmu dengan perasaanku, yang menggebu tiada henti"

Bibir tipis junmyeon yang udah pernah yixing cicipin secara gak sengaja itu, menyanyikan bait demi bait lagu dengan suara lembutnya. Sukses bikin yixing melting.

"Andaikan engkau mengerti, perasaanku saat ini. Namun engkau tak mengerti.. Itu uuu, Menyusuri~ ruang hatimu yang tebal, tak dapat kusentuh. Semua ini hanyalah angan-anganku yang terlalu jauh"

Stop junmyeon, udah. Yixing nggak bisa nahan lagi. Matanya mulai panas terus berkaca-kaca, entah keberanian dari mana dia nyenderin kepalanya ke bahu junmyeon.

"Andaikan engkau mengerti, perasaanku saat ini. Namun engkau tak mengerti itu uuu, menyusuri ruang hatimu yang tebal tak dapat kusentuh. Semua ini, hanyalah angan-anganku yang terlalu jauh..."

Yixing mejamin kedua matanya yang udah basah banget karena liquid, dia udah nggak perduliin lagi kalau sekarang dia kelihatan cengeng banget didepan junmyeon musuhnya.

"Ooo tak adakah feeling dirimu, saat aku mencoba merayu. Semua ini hanyalah angan-anganku yang terlalu jauh"

Lagu yang junmyeon nyanyiin kali ini benar-benar udah bikin yixing baper. Pada bait terahirpun, junmyeon ahirnya menyelesaikan lagu itu, dengan yixing yang masih betah sesegukkan dibahu lebarnya.

"Xing, Akuㅡ"

"Hweee junmyeon! Kamu jangan nembak aku dong, aku akuin kamu sweet banget nyanyiin lagu itu buat aku. Tapi, tapi aku nggak mau ninggalin baekhyun buat nerima kamu. Hweeeeee aku, aku nggak nyangka kalo kamu selama ini ternyata selalu merhatiin aku kalo lagi tertawa. Aku nggak tau kalo kamu memendam perasaan untuk aku sedalam itu. Junmyeon hweeeee junmyeon"

Junmyeon melongo, sebelum dia bilang. "Ngomong apa sih kamu xing, kerasukkan ya? Minggir nggak! Jijik banget, kamu bikin baju aku basah kena ingus kamu. Fuck!" junmyeon berusaha ngedorong jidat yixing, supaya menjauhinya.

"J-jadi, jadi lagu yang kamu nyanyiin tadi bukan buat aku?" yixing langsung mengangkat kepalanya, dia mengerjap lucu kearah junmyeon pake kedua matanya yang sembab.

"Ya bukan lah, ngarep banget" habis ngomong gitu, junmyeon langsung beranjak buat ngambil sean. Sean bangun soalnya, gerak-gerak nggak nyaman gitu.

Yixing langsung mengekor dibelakang junmyeon. "Terus kalo gitu lagunya buat siapa?"

Junmyeon melengos.

"Ahh! jagoan papa udah bangun, panas ya sayang? Habis ini sean mandi ya" junmyeon mengangkat tubuh gempal sean yang keringetan.

"Papapapapa" sean ketawa-ketawa aja waktu junmyeon menciumi pipinya gemas.

Yixing mempoutkan bibirnya. "Junmyeon~ kamu belum jawab" katanya maksa.

"Apa sih, gak penting. Bukan siapa-siapa, lebih baik sekarang kamu siapin air buat mandi sean. Cepat"

Yixing berdecak, "Ishh, I hate You!"

Yixing ngebalik arah. Berjalan memasuki rumah sambil menghentak-hentakkin kakinya. Meninggalkan junmyeon yang kini menatap punggung sempitnya intens, dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan.

 **~Baby Stranger~**

"Junmyeon, airnya udah siap." lapor yixing, tiba-tiba nongol dibelakang junmyeon yang lagi asik main tablet sama sean, diruang tengah rumah yixing.

"Oh ya udah, nih mandiin" balas junmyeon sambil naruh tabletnya dimeja. Terus nyerahin sean ke yixing.

"Loh loh! Kok jadi aku sih yang mandiin, kan aku udah kebagian tugas buat nyiapin air buat sean mandi. Gimana sih!" yixing melipat kedua tanganya didepan dada, menatap junmyeon dengan tatapan perotes.

Junmyeon cuma mutar bola matanya malas, sedangkan sean mengerjapkan kedua matanya polos, menatap tidak tahu ke arah papa mamanya -uhuk.

"Perhitungan banget sih ngurus anak sendiri. Lagian kamu juga belum mandi kan? sekalian xing." balas junmyeon yang memang udah anggap sean kayak anaknya sendiri, tapi nggak tahu kalau yixing sih.

Yixing menghembuskan nafasnya "Ya udah deh." yixing ahirnya mengambil alih sean kedalam gendonganya. "Emang, kamu mau pergi kemana sih?"

"Mau siap-siap ke café" balas junmyeon terus ngelihat jam tanganya, "Jam segini, harus ngechek pegawai. Biar nggak ada yang makan gaji buta"

Yixing manggut-manggut "Terus pulangnya jam berapa?"

Junmyeon berdecak, "Bawel banget sih, kalo mau ikut cepat mandiin sean dulu."

"Ikut, emangnya boleh? Nanti kalo bos nya marah gimana?"

Junmyeon membuang nafas, berusaha tetap sabar "Gak bakal xing, bos nya sekarang ada didepan kamu" Ujarnya setengah kesal.

"S-siapa? Yang didepan aku kan cuman kamu, jadi kamu bos nya?" Yixing menatap junmyeon nggak yakin.

"Xing, pengen ngerasain gimana rasanya digigit singa nggak?" junmyeon ngomong gitu pakai nada datar banget, yixing jadi merinding sendiri dengarnya.

"N-nggak usah deh, makasih. Lagian daging aku keras, nggak enak"

"Ya udah, kalo gitu cepat mandiin sean. Sebelum aku gigit kamu beneran..."

Yixing langsung nganggukin kepalanya kencang. "Siap bos jun!" katanya, sambil pasang gestur hormat ala-ala pegawai junmyeon.

"Ya udah sana." kata junmyeon lagi.

 **~Baby Stranger~**

Yixing udah mengisi penuh pakai air hangat, bak mandi bentuk ikan hiu punya sean. Sean kelihatan seneng gitu gerak-gerak terus digendongan yixing. Kayaknya sean udah nggak sabar buat masuk kedalam bak hiunya.

"Sabar sean. Bentar, daddy yiyi buka baju kamu dulu ya"

"Mamamama" Sean ngelihat yixing sambil nunjukkin dua gigi depanya yang kelihatan menjembul malu-malu.

Yixing langsung manyunin bibirnya. Kesal sama panggilan sean ke dia. "Daddy sean, daddy okay jangan mama. Daddy yiyi kan macho, jadi nggak pantas kalo sean panggil mama. Mending junmyeon aja yang kamu panggil mama, lebih cocok"

"Mamamamama. . Brrrrrrr"

"Huh, ya udah deh kalo kamu ngeyel" kata yixing yang ahirnya nyerah.

Selesai nglepasin baju sean, yixing langsung masukkin tubuh gempal bayi berusia satu tahun itu kedalam bak mandi khusus bayi. Sean emang seneng banget kalau udah ketemu sama air, kedua tangan mungilnya langsung nepuk-nepuk permukaan sampai airnya nyiprat kemana-mana.

"Sean suka ya?" yixing ketawa cekikikan sambil nyabunin sean. Selesai nyabunin, yixing ngambil shampo terus nuangin dikit ke telapak tanganya sebelum mengusap-usapkan dikepala sean.

"Tatatatata!" tangan sean terangkat buat minta botol shampo yang yixing pegang. Sean tertarik karena bentuk botol shamponya lucu gitu.

"Kamu mau botol shamponya, nih. Tapi jangan digigit tutupnya ya sayang. Nanti isinya keluar" nasehat yixing yang udah mirip banget kayak mama yang lagi nasehatin anaknya.

Habis gitu terus yixing ngasih botol shamponya ketangan sean. Begitu udah ditanganya, sean langsung mainin botol shamponya girang.

"Nah, udah selesai! Sekarang yiyi yang giliran mandi okay. Sini cium dulu"

Yixing megang pipi gembul sean, sebelum mendaratkan kecupan bertubi-tubi disana.

Selesai ngebilas sean, yixing mutusin buat mandi sendiri. Dia ngebiarin sean yang masih didalam bak hiu sambil mainan botol shampo.

Yixing mulai mengisi bathtub sama air. Sambil nunggu bathtubnya penuh, yixing ngebuka bajunya satu persatu sampai nggak nyisa'in sehelai benangpun.

Terlalu sibuk buat milih-milih aroma teraphi, sampai yixing nggak sadar kalo sean udah numpahin shampo nya kemana-mana. Ngebuat lantai disekitar bak hiunya jadi licin.

"Rasa lemon tea aja kali ya, biar kayak minuman." habis ngomong gitu, yixing langsung ambil botol aroma teraphi yang dia pilih. Dia beranjak berdiri terus jalan ke bathtub, tapi belum sampai ke bathtub yixing udah jatuh kepleset karena ngijak tumpahan shampo yang ada disekitar bak hiu sean.

Sreeet

Bugh!

"Akhhhh! Sakiiiiiiiiiit!"

 **~Baby Stranger~**

Pake kemeja kotak-kotak dilapisi sama jaket denim dibagian luarnya. Celana ripped jins sama sepatu kets, gak lupa juga topi warna hitam yang dibalik kebelakang menutupi rambut hitam kelamnya.

Selesai ganti baju, sekarang junmyeon udah siap buat jemput yixing sama sean buat ikut dia ke café.

Sambil siul-siul pelan junmyeon mutar-mutar kunci mobil ditanganya, habis ngunci rumahnya rapat-rapat, dia langsung masuk ke mobil BMW yang didominasi warna hitam dan gold kesayanganya, junmyeon langsung aja mlesat ke rumah yixing. Yang berjarak hanya lima langkah saja dari rumahnya, jika ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki.

"Gang-xing, sean! Kalian udah pada siap belum!" teriak junmyeon waktu udah masuk kedalam rumah yixing, dia langsung jalan ke lantai dua.

"JUNMYEON!"

"Junmyeon tolong! Hiks.."

Baru aja sampai didepan kamar yixing, dia udah dikagetkan sama teriakan mlengking si pemilik rumah. Takut terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, junmyeon langsung masuk ke kamar yixing dengan raut khawatir. Ahh, kayaknya disini perlu diperjelas deh ya biar nggak ada yang salah paham kalau junmyeon itu bukanya khawatir sama yixing. Tapi perlu dicatat, kalo junmyeon itu khawatirnya sama sean aja -ehem.

Sampai dikamar dia nggak nemuin keberadaan yixing maupun sean.

"Xing! Kamu dimana!" kata junmyeon lumayan keras, dia beranjak buat meriksa kolong ranjang, belakang lemari, bawah karpet tapi nggak nemuin keberadaan yixing sama sean.

"Junmyeon! Kita ada dikamar mandi! Hiks.."

"Ada apa? Kamu kenapa nangis, sean kenapa?!" junmyeon ngomong didepan pintu kamar mandi.

"Bukan sean, sean nggak papa. Tapi aku yang jatuh. . Hweee junmyeon sakit!" balas yixing dari dalam kamar mandi.

Junmyeon ngehembusin nafas lega. "Oh gitu, kamu yang jatuh. Syukur deh kalo sean gak kenapa-napa."

"Junmyeon! Kamu kok sesuatu banget sih jadi tetangga. Kamu seneng ya ngelihat aku menderita kayak gini, sakit banget tau aku nggak bisa berdiri. Sakit banget...hweee"

"Makanya kalo mandiin sean itu jangan mainan sabun" junmyeon malah nyalahin yixing.

"Siapa yang mainan sabun jarjit!, sean yang mainan botol shampo. Terus isinya ditumpahin semua ke lantai, jadi salah siapa? Salah sean kan! Hweee. . Junmyeon tolongin!"

"Tetap aja salah kamu, kalo kamu nggak ngasih botol shamponya juga kejadian kayak gini nggak bakal terjadi."

"TERSERAH! KALO NGGAK NIAT NOLONGIN MENDING KAMU PERGI AJA DEH JUN!" teriak yixing emosi. Ya iya lah, siapa yang nggak kesal coba kalo udah dimintain tolong malah kebanyakan omong kek junmyeon.

Junmyeon pengen ketawa sih sebenarnya, tapi berhubung dia juga punya sisi kemanusiaan. Mau tak mau dia juga harus nolongin yixing.

"Aku boleh masuk?" ujar junmyeon minta persetujuan.

Cukup lama junmyeon nunggu balasan yixing, tapi nggak ada sahutan dari dalam. "Xing!" junmyeon mukul-mukul pintu kamar mandi gak sabaran.

"B-boleh, tapi tutup mata ya kalo masuk! Terus jangan modus" balas yixing dari dalam, sontak ngebuat junmyeon gagal paham.

 **~Baby Stranger~**

Sampai didalam kamar mandi, junmyeon nemuin yixing yang lagi meringkuk dipinggiran bak hiu punya sean. Kepalanya nyender gitu di bak, sean mainin rambut yixing yang basah.

Yixing nangis sesegukkan sambil pegangin pergelangan kakinya.

Junmyeon jadi nggak tega ngelihatnya, dia jalan mendekat, tapi sebelum itu gak lupa dia ngambil handuk yang ada di rak lemari dulu buat nutupin badan yixing yang full naked.

Takutnya nanti dia jadi lose control gitu kan ya, walaupun mustahil sih junmyeon bakalan nafsu sama badan teposnya yixing, kan bukan tipenya banget.

"J-junmyeon" yixing ngedongak waktu dia ngerasa ada sebuah handuk lembut yang tiba-tiba nyelimutin tubuhnya. Dan ternyata pelakunya itu junmyeon.

"Papapapapa" sean udah seneng banget gitu, ngelihat papanya dateng. Walaupun bayi itu udah kelihatan pucet banget gara-gara terlalu lama berendam didalam air.

Junmyeon ngelihat sean khawatir, terus dia juga ngelihat yixing kasihan.

"Xing, kamu tunggu sebentar ya. Aku mau gantiin baju sean dulu, kasihan sean udah kedinginan gitu, terlalu lama berendam didalam bak" kata junmyeon sambil ngerat'in handuk dibadan yixing.

Yixing cuma ngangguk aja, dia masih sesegukkan.

"Sean ayok, ikut papa" junmyeon langsung mengangkat sean kedalam gendonganya. Junmyeon ngalihin lagi tatapanya ke arah yixing. "Xing, tunggu bentar ya. Tahan dulu, aku bakalan cepet kok!" kata junmyeon sebelum dia benar-benar keluar dari dalam kamar mandi bersama sean.

Nggak butuh waktu lama buat junmyeon balik lagi ke kamar mandi. Untuk menolong yixing si tetangga yang lagi cidera, berhubung sean udah langsung tidur habis ganti baju tadi.

"Xing, bisa jalan?" junmyeon jongkok didepan yixing.

Yixing ngedongak, "Sean mana? Kok kamu lama banget, niat nolong nggak sih" bukanya jawab pertanyaan junmyeon. Yixing malah balik nanya. Junmyeon cuma hembusin nafasnya secara dramatis, paling kalau dalam kondisi normal junmyeon pasti udah langsung maki yixing. Tapi berhubung sekarang waktunya lagi nggak singkron buat perang, jadi junmyeon tetap mencoba bersikap tenang.

"Sean udah tidur, kamu bisa jalan nggak?" kata junmyeon sambil ngelihat pergelangan kaki kanan yixing yang kayaknya tergilir.

"Nggak bisa, sakit jun" Yixing gelengin kepalanya pelan.

"Coba sini aku lihat" junmyeon megang telapak kaki yixing, terus meriksa pergelangan kakinya yang kelihatan udah agak bengkak gitu. "Kaki kamu tergilir xing. Kayaknya tulangnya geser, ini harus cepet dibenerin"

"Dibenerin?"

"Iya, aku bisa benerin. Kamu tahan sakitnya ya. Emang bakal sakit banget, tapi nanti langsung sembuh" kata junmyeon, dia emang udah pengalaman sama orang cidera.

Karena dulu waktu masih jadi ketua tim basket, junmyeon sering ngasih pertolongan pertama gitu sama anggota timnya yang cidera waktu sesi latihan. Intinya junmyeon udah biasa nanganin hal kayak gini.

Belum sempat yixing ngebalas ucapan junmyeon, dia udah ngerasa sakit banget dipergelangan kakinya. Sontak yixing langsung nyengkram jaket denim junmyeon dibagian pinggang.

"Akhh! S-sakit jun"

"Tahan dikit ya, ini sakitnya cuma bentaran kok. Nanti juga langsung enakan"

"T-tapi sakit banget. . Hiks"

"Kamu jangan nangis dong, aku jadi nggak enak ngelakuinya"

"Akhh! Pelan-pelan jun!"

"Iya, ini udah pelan-pelan xing"

Yixing gigit bibir bawahnya kencang buat nahan rasa sakit dikakinya, tapi lama kelamaan dia ngerasain rasa sakit dikakinya berangsur-angsur mulai berkurang. Nggak sesakit kayak sebelumnya.

"Gimana, udah enakan?" tanya junmyeon sambil nglepasin pergelangan kaki yixing yang sebelumnya dia urut-urut.

"Iya. Emm, makasih junmyeon" yixing ngangguk kecil pakai muka sembabnya. Bikin junmyeon gemesh tapi nggak mau ngakuin.

Junmyeon ngangguk singkat.

"Berarti udah bisa jalan kan? Ayo," habis ngomong gitu junmyeon nawarin tanganya buat bantuin yixing berdiri, tapi yixing malah ngegelengin kepalanya. Dia nolak dibantuin sama junmyeon.

"Xing," panggil junmyeon setengah kesal.

Yixing ngedongak, dia ngelihat junmyeon. Kedua pipi nya merona merah entah karena apa.

"Jun, kamu nggak ada niatan gitu buat gendong aku" habis ngomong gini, yixing buru-buru nundukin kepalanya lagi. Mungkin dia ngerasa malu udah ngomong kayak gitu sama musuh bebuyutanya.

Bukanya mencibir atau menghina yixing kayak biasanya yang suka dia lakuin, sekarang junmyeon malah ngulum senyumnya yang mau mengembang. Bukan karena apa, tapi ngelihat yixing yang malu-malu kucing kayak gini entah kenapa kelihatan unyu banget dimata junmyeon.

"Katanya tadi udah enakan?" goda junmyeon.

Yixing gigitin kuku jarinya, masih nunduk. Sambil merona-merona cantik "Ugh tapi. T-tapi buat jalan kayaknya masih sakit deh jun" elak yixing.

"Ya udah sini cepet, pegangan" kata junmyeon sambil nepuk bahunya.

Yixing langsung menatap junmyeon dengan tatapan kaget, dia nggak nyangka junmyeon bakal nurutin kemauanya. "Beneran?" katanya masih nggak yakin.

Junmyeon berdecak "Bawel, buruan. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran"

"Eh? I-iya iya" yixing langsung buru-buru ngelingkarin kedua lengan kurusnya ke leher junmyeon, wajahnya udah mulai memanas lagi.

Junmyeon menyelipkan tanganya ke pungung dan lipatan lutut yixing sebelum mengangkat tubuh mungil itu ala bridal dalam sekali hentak, junmyeon membawa yixing keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Kamu kecil-kecil ternyata lumayan berat ya" komentar junmyeon waktu dia jalan ke arah sofa yang berada didalam kamar yixing.

"Sorry ya kalo aku berat" cicit yixing yang nempelin pipinya didada junmyeon. Dia nggak nyangka kalau berada sedekat ini sama junmyeon bakal bikin dia jadi betah lama-lama, junmyeon itu wangi, baunya manly. Kok yixing suka sih.

Junmyeon ngedikkin bahunya enteng "Kalo buat aku sih berat kayak gini itu belum seberapa, masih beratan juga barbelku yang kira-kira beratnya hampir seratus kiloan lebih"

"Woah, itu nggak berat?"

"Awalnya sih emang berat, tapi lama-kelamaan udah biasa"

Yixing cuma bisa terkagum-kagum. Ya iyalah, dia ngisi ulang galon air ke dispenser aja udah beratnya minta ampun. Sedangkan junmyeon ngangkat beban seratus kiloan lebih, dia bilang udah biasa. Pantesan aja junmyeon punya badan sebagus itu.

Junmyeon ngedudukin yixing keatas sofa dengan sangat hati-hati. Yixing ngelepasin tanganya dengan perasaan nggak rela.

"Kamu nggak jadi ke café?" tanya yixing, dia nyamanin posisi duduknya disofa.

Habis ngambilin yixing setelan baju asal dari dalam lemari, junmyeon kembali mendekati yixing.

"Kayaknya nggak deh, biar nanti aku nyuruh chanyeol aja buat nganterin makan siang ke sini" kata junmyeon sambil nyerahin baju itu.

Yixing nerima bajunya sambil bilang makasih ke junmyeon "Kamu ke café aja nggak papa. Biar sean aku yang jagain"

Junmyeon ngelihat yixing dengan tatapan nggak yakin.

"Kamu yakin bisa ngejagain sean dalam kondisi kayak gini?"

Yixing ngangguk yakin "Kamu nggak usah khawatir soal itu, nanti aku bisa nyuruh joohyun apa yuna kesini, buat bantuin aku ngejagain sean selama kamu pergi"

"Oh ya udah kalo gitu, aku berangkat sekarang" balas junmyeon yang udah siap-siap buat pergi, tapi sebelum itu junmyeon jalan ke ranjang yixing dulu buat nyiumin pipi sean yang lagi tidur nyenyak.

Selesai pakai kaosnya, yixing jalan pelan-pelan ke arah junmyeon yang masih asik nyiumin sean.

"J-junmyeon" panggil yixing pelan.

Junmyeon ngalihin atensinya dari sean, dia negakkin badanya lagi. "Kenapa?" katanya sambil ngelihat ke arah yixing.

Tanpa aba-aba yixing langsung narik kuat kerah baju junmyeon, sampai ngebuat junmyeon merunduk sembilan puluh derajat didepanya.

CUP

Yixing segera meraup bibir tipis lelaki tinggi itu, tapi nggak berselang lama. Hanya berkisar lima detik, yixing langsung melepas ciumanya.

Junmyeon mengerjab bingung.

Yixing kembali mengcup kilas bibir bawah junmyeon sebelum dia bilang "Balasan buat yang tadi" kata yixing sebelum ngebalikin badan junmyeon, terus ngedorong punggung tetangganya itu sampai keluar dari pintu kamarnya.

"Udah sana buruan berangkat." kata yixing lagi, cowok mungil itu buru-buru nutup pintu kamarnya, ninggalin junmyeon yang masih berdiri linglung.

Junmyeon ngejilat bibirnya dan ngerasain rasa manis kayak kemarin kembali dia rasain "Rasa ini lagi.. Kok aku suka ya"

 **Tbc.**


	6. junmyeon mimpi jorok

Yixing lagi nyuapin sean sama bubur bayi, joohyun sama yuna juga baru aja pulang dari rumahnya sekitar lima belas menitan yang lalu, habis bantuin nyiapin yixing makan malam juga si yuna. Kalau joohyun tadi yang mandiin sean.

Kaki yixing udah lumayan enakan buat jalan, walaupun masih agak sedikit nyeri sih buat jalan banyak-banyak.

"Pesawatnya mau mendarat bofttt, sean buka mulutnya sayang Aaaa..." yixing buru-buru masukkin bubur bayi ke mulut sean yang udah kebuka.

"Mam...mam..mam" sean angkat sendok ditanganya tinggi-tinggi sambil mulutnya penuh gitu sama bubur bayi yang belepotan kemana-mana.

Yixing jadi gemash sendiri ngelihatnya "Duhh, anak mama pinter banget. Udah maemnya lahap, ngomongnya udah pinter. Sini cium dulu.." yixing langsung nyiumin pipi sama bibir sean yang belepotan sama bubur bayi.

Jangan heran ya, kenapa yixing udah mau manggil dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan mama, nggak daddy lagi. Itu karena yixing udah capek bilangin sean buat manggil dia daddy tapi ujung-ujungnya juga sean tetap ngeyel manggil dia mama, jadi ya udah lah ya. Yixing sekarang sih okay okay aja kalaupun sean manggil dia mama.

"Papa pulang~"

Suara husky seseorang mengintrupsi kegiatan yixing sama sean. Itu junmyeon yang baru aja pulang kerja, dia juga milih buat langsung pulang ke rumah yixing dari pada ke rumahnya dulu.

Ngelihat papanya-uhuk maksudnya junmyeon dateng. Sean langsung kelihatan happy gitu, dia ngejulurin sendoknya ke arah junmyeon seolah mau bilang gini "Papa, thean lagi makan lho, dithuapin thama mama" gitu. Tapi sayang sean kan masih debay, jadi dia cuma bisa nyeloteh nggak jelas gitu.

Junmyeon langsung ikut bergabung, dia ngambil sean dari kereta bayi terus dia taruh keatas pangkuanya. Junmyeon ngambil duduk disebelah yixing.

"Gimana kerjaanya?" tanya yixing yang masih nyuapin sean sambil ngelihat junmyeon.

"Besok peluncuran menu baru, kamu sama sean dateng ya" junmyeon bales natap yixing, nggak lupa junmyeon juga senyum ganteng.

Nggak tahu kenapa, pipi yixing jadi merona-merona cantik gitu. Dia ngerasa kok ini suasananya malah jadi mirip kayak sebuah keluarga kecil gitu ya. Diamana junmyeon jadi suami, dia istri dan sean adalah anak mereka.

Aduh, mikir apa sih yixing.

"Emangnya harus ya? Aku sama sean dateng" yixing naruh mangkuk kecil yang isinya udah habis itu ke atas meja.

"Harus dong! Kalian kan penyemangat aku. Lagi pula nanti itu ada sesi foto gitu xing, aku pengen kita foto bertiga. Kan kita sama sekali belum ada foto bareng sama sean. Ya kan?" balas junmyeon.

Yixing diem sambil mikir perkataan junmyeon, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir ada benarnya juga sih yang diomongin sama junmyeon. "Ya udah kalo gitu, besok aku dateng deh sama sean."

"Tapi kaki kamu udah nggak apa-apa kan buat jalan?" tanya junmyeon agak khawatir gitu ke yixing.

Yixing gelengin kepala. "Udah nggak sakit lagi kok." katanya "Oh ya, kamu udah makan belum?"

"Err, belum sih. Kenapa?"

"Tadi yuna udah masak, lumayan banyak" kata yixing, dia ngerasa sedikit canggung gitu ngomong gini ke junmyeon. Yeah, nanti dikiranya dia yang ngebet gitu pengen makan malam sama junmyeon. Padahal kan enggak, yixing cuma nggak mampu aja gitu ngabisin masakan yuna yang banyak banget sendirian.

"Okay deh, kebetulan. Tapi aku mandi dulu ya.. Nih sean pegang dulu" junmyeon nyerahin sean yang langsung diterima sama yixing.

"Sean, papa pulang dulu ya. Nanti kesini lagi.. Sini cium papa dulu"

"Papapapapa!"

Habis nyiumin sean, junmyeon beranjak pergi buat pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Yixing juga ikut beranjak buat nyalain televisinya, yixing mau nonton sinetron yang biasanya tayang jam segini, sekalian nungguin junmyeon datang.

 **~Baby Stranger~**

Habis makan malam bersama, sekarang waktunya buat mereka bertiga main, entah mainan cat minyak, main catur, main kuda-kudaan, kalau main kuda-kudaan pasti alamat banget junmyeon yang bakalan jadi kudanya.

Kalau junmyeon yang jadi kudanya, biasanya yixing yang bertugas pegangin sean biar ngga jatuh, tapi kadang-kadang yixing juga ikutan naik ke punggung junmyeon kok kalau lagi iseng. Dan berakhir junmyeon yang langsung ngomel-ngomel.

Tapi sekarang berhubung kaki yixing belum sembuh, terus junmyeon yang kelihatanya juga masih kecapean pulang kerja. Jadi mereka bertiga milih buat berleha-leha aja diatas ranjang yixing yang lumayan besar buat nampung mereka bertiga.

"Tatatatata!" sean dari tadi anteng banget duduk diatas perut yixing, sambil mainan pyama kebesaran yang yixing pakai. Soalnya motifnya pancake warna-warni gitu, sean kan suka.

Sedangkan junmyeon, dia tiduran nyamping gitu menghadap ke sean dan yixing.

"Lucu banget sih" kata junmyeon sambil nyubit pipi sean gemash.

"Jun, tau nggak. Sean tuh tadi sore udah mulai belajar jalan gitu waktu sama joohyun, sean kelihatan lucu banget, apalagi waktu joohyun bantuin dia buat nendang bola. Aku sama yuna aja sampe dibikin ketawa ngelihat ekspresinya sean. Sayang banget tadi sore kamu nggak ngelihat" kata yixing tiba-tiba.

Junmyeon senyum, terus bilang "Oh ya? Yahh sayang banget papa nggak bisa lihat sean belajar jalan sama nendang bola" katanya pake mimik yang dibuat-buat sedih.

Waktu junmyeon bilang gitu, sean langsung ngelihat kearah junmyeon seolah-olah dia bilang gini "Emangnya thalah thean ya? Kalo papa nggak bitha lihat thean tadi main bola thama tante joo. Thalah thiapa, papa tadi nggak ada dilumah weeek..." tapi lagi-lagi berhubung sean masih debay, jadi sean cuma niup-niup bibirnya aja ke arah junmyeon.

Karena gemash yixing langsung ngacak-ngacakin rambut sean pelan "Aduh dek, kamu ngejekkin papa junmyeon ya?"

"Oo jadi kamu ngejekkin papa ya, dasar anak nakal... Rasain papa gelitikin" sambil ngomong gitu, jari-jari besar junmyeon udah mendarat diatas perut kecil sean, yang sekarang terbalut baju bola dari tim chelsea.

"Papapapa!...hihihi" sean ketawa lucu banget sambil berusaha gitu buat nyingkirin tangan junmyeon yang masih gelitikin perutnya.

Ide jahil terbesit dikepala junmyeon, yang tadinya dia cuma gelitikin sean yang masih duduk diatas perut yixing. Sekarang junmyeon juga ikut gelitikin yixing.

"Aghh! Ha ha ha junmyeon stop please, ha ha ha"

Bukanya berhenti, junmyeon malah makin semangat gelitikin sean sekaligus mamanya-uhuk.

"Ha ha udah junmyeon, ha ha ha stop it!" yixing sekarang udah guling-gulingan nggak jelas sampai bikin sprei ranjangnya berantakan, junmyeon sih cuma ketawa-tawa aja ngelihatnya.

Karena ngerasa kasihan sekaligus nggak tega, junmyeon akhirnya berhenti gelitikin yixing. Sean? Dia udah nggak gelitikin sean dari tadi ngomong-omong.

Yixing masih ketawa cekikikan sebelum mindahin tubuh gempal baby sean ke atas perut sixpacknya junmyeon.

Yang tadinya sean cuma ngehitungin motif pancake yang ada dibaju yixing, sekarang sean beralih ngehitungin roti sobek milik papanya yang keras.

Yixing ngambil ponselnya, yang lagi dicharger diatas nakas samping ranjang. Terus dia nyalain fitur kamera depan, sebelum mendekat ke arah sean dan junmyeon. Yixing bikin vidio.

"Hai kalian~ lihat ke kamera" perintahnya ke junmyeon sama sean.

Yixing ngelambaiin tanganya kearah kamera sebelum ikut tiduran disamping junmyeon, itu posisinya mereka dekat banget sampai satu bantal gitu. "Junmyeon, tidurin sean ditengah-tengah" bisik yixing yang kerekam sama kamera.

Yixing geserin tubuh mungilnya sedikit dari junmyeon, junmyeon langsung nidurin sean ditengah-tengah antara dia dan yixing.

"Hallo, mama yiyi disini. Sama sean sama papa juju juga.."

"Hallo? Seanya masih lemas habis digelitikin sama papa" kata junmyeon ke kamera, terus dia ketawa gitu yang kelihatan ganteng banget. Sukses bikin yixing salah fokus.

Mereka terus ngobrol sambil yixing dokumentasiin. Sampai akhirnya di menit ketiga puluh, sean ngerengek minta susunya. Dan nggak lama dia langsung tidur pulas sambil meluk tangan kanan junmyeon sama tangan kiri yixing.

"Sean lucu banget ya, lihat deh. Udah tidur aja dia masih nggak mau pisah sama kita jun" kata yixing sambil ngelihat tangan kirinya yang dipeluk erat-erat sama sean.

Junmyeon menghela nafas "Iya, aku jadi nggak bisa pulang" kata junmyeon pelan.

Sontak yixing langsung natap si tetangga "Kamu mau pulang? Nggak mau nginap disini aja?"

"Memangnya boleh?" balas junmyeon, kelihatan agak canggung gitu waktu dia ngomong gini.

Yixing senyum tipis, sebelum dia ngejawab "Nggak boleh sih sebenernya, tapi kamu lihat sendirinkan sean nggak mau ditinggalin gini"

"Kalo gitu malam ini aku nginap disini, ya udah.. Sekarang kamu juga harus tidur, udah malem xing." kata junmyeon sambil ngelihat ke arah yixing.

Yixing ngangguk kecil, sebelum dia pejamin matanya yang udah sayu. Tapi sebelum itu dia ngomong "good night tetangga.. Selamat tidur" ke junmyeon.

Junmyeon ketawa singkat sebagai respon, dia jadi ingat sama ucapanya ke yixing. Waktu tetangganya itu menginap dirumahnya.

"Selamat tidur juga, tetangga" balas junmyeon. Dia ngebenerin letak selimut yixing yang acak-acakan. Terus juga ngebenerin selimut sean.

"Selamat tidur juga, jagoan" bisiknya ke sean, sebelum mengecup dahi bayi mungil itu lama.

Junmyeon kembali berbaring, ngebenerin letak selimutnya. Terus sesudah itu junmyeon langsung merengkuh erat-erat kedua orang yang berada disampingnya untuk masuk kedalam dekapanya, sebelum akhirnya dia ikut terjun ke alam mimpi. Menyusul anak dan istrinya-ehem.

 **~Baby Stranger~**

 _05:34, pagi._

Junmyeon ngerjapin matanya bentar terus ngerenggangin otot-ototnya yang dia rasa kaku banget pas lagi bangun tidur kayak gini. Yeah, namanya juga cowok. Pekerja keras lagi, udah wajar banget bagi junmyeon kalau dia ngerasa badanya sering pegal-pegal dibeberapa bagian.

Junmyeon jadi mikir. Coba aja ada yang mijitin dia setiap saat, pasti enak kali ya junmyeon nggak perlu ngerasaain sakit kayak gitu lagi tiap bangun tidurㅡEh?

Mikir apa sih junmyeon.

Junmyeon buru-buru gelengin kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan buat nepis pemikiran absurdnya barusan. Tapi pas dia noleh ke kanan, junmyeon nemuin eksistensi keberadaan orang lain yang berada diatas ranjang selain dirinya. Oh, junmyeon lupa kalau tadi malam dia menginap dirumah sang tetangga.

Sean sama yixing saat ini masih tidur pulas banget. Junmyeon ketawa kecil waktu sadar sama posisi tidur mereka yang entah kenapa kelihatan lucu banget dimata dia. Gimana enggak kelihatan lucu, yixing tidurnya tengkurep nggak jelas gitu terus sean tidur dengan posisi kebalik dipunggung yixing. Maksudnya sean naruh kedua kakinya dipunggung yixing, terus bott tepos mamanya dijadiin bantal gitu buat kepala kecilnya.

Junmyeon cuma bisa menghela nafas maklum, tapi nggak berniat buat ngebangunin kedua orang itu. Berhubung ini masih terlalu pagi.

"Dasar" gumam junmyeon pelan sambil senyum kecil. Dia buru-buru bangun dari rebahanya, terus ngebenerin posisi tidur sean kedalam posisi yang lebih enak.

Habis benerin posisi tidur sean, nggak lupa junmyeon ngasih kecupan-kecupan kecil di wajah gembul sang anak, yang kelihatan polos dan lucu banget pas lagi tidur kayak gini.

"Anaknya papa..." bisik junmyeon pelan. Dia senyum bangga gitu ngelihatin malaikat kecil yang kehadiranya udah bikin hidupnya lebih berwarna.

Mungkin junmyeon harus ngucapin terimakasih buat mama kandung sean, yang udah naruh sean didepan rumah sang tetangga. Yah, mungkin ini yang disebut takdir. Berkat sean juga hubunganya dengan si tetangga jadi berangsur membaik, sangat baik malah.

Entah gimana, junmyeon sekarang udah ngerasa terbiasa sama kehadiran sang tetangga. Dia juga sering ngerasa rinduㅡuhuk, kalau dalam sehari nggak ketemu. Junmyeon juga kadang mikir, dia itu kenapa? Mau makan ingat yixing, mau tidur ingat yixing, mau mandi mau apa-apa ingat yixing. Apa lagi bibirnya yang tebal dibagian bawah itu. Hah! Kayaknya junmyeon udah mulai gila sekarang. Please, zhang yixing itu bukan tipenya okay.

Tapi...

Kayaknya sekarang junmyeon mulai kemakan sama sumpahnya yixing yang waktu itu deh.

 _"Tutup mulutmu, atau kusumpahi kamu akan mendapatkan pacar kerdil dan bokong triplek suatu saat nanti! Hm" lelaki bertubuh mungil itu bahkan mendongak agar pandanganya bisa bertemu dengan retina gelap milik junmyeon._

 _Junmyeon tergelak. Sebelum menaikkan satu alisnya. "Itu mustahil, seleraku sangat tinggi. Kerdil, jadi sumpahmu tidak akan mempan padaku"_

Benar kan? Junmyeon udah kemakan sama ucapanya sendiri. Tapi yeah, namanya juga kim junmyeon. Nggak junmyeon namanya kalau nggak menyangkal perasaanya sendiri.

"Lagian dia kan udah punya pacar, yang katanya lebih oke dari aku." gumam junmyeon sambil ngelirik sangsi ke arah beberapa foto yang terpajang rapi diatas nakas samping ranjang yixing.

Difoto pertama, ada yixing yang lagi berpose Childish gitu sama cowok sipit berambut merah jambu.

Junmyeon mendengus. "Norak... Kekanakan, mana ada cowok sejati yang ngecat rambutnya warna pink. Tch, jangan-jangan pacarnya itu cowok melambai" komentar junmyeon sadis. Yang kedengeran menjurus ke unsur sebuah hinaan non ferbal, buat pacarnya yixing.

Terus mata kuaci junmyeon bergulir lagi buat ngelihat foto selanjutnya. Kali ini junmyeon agak ngerasa sangsi gitu.

Difoto kedua, pose yixing sama pacarnya agak lebih berani dari yang sebelumnya. Karena didalam foto itu yixing sama pacar sipitnya, berpose lebih intim sok vulgar gitu yang malah kelihatan kayak dua uke yang lagi lesbian.

Junmyeon mengriyit aneh, bukanya dia iri ya, tapi apa-apaan pose mereka itu. Huh, sok vulgar tapi hasilnya nggak okay. Coba kalau yang difoto itu yixing sama dia, pasti hasinya akan lebih kelihatan oke.

Kan! Junmyeon jadi ngelantur lagi. Udah ah, lebih baik junmyeon pulang sekarang aja. Dari pada otaknya tambah nggak beres kalau berada dikamar yixing lama-lama.

Junmyeon ngambil ponselnya, terus beranjak pergi dari kamar yixing. Dia baru ingat kalau hari ini ada acara di cafénya. Dan junmyeon harus siap-siap buat berangkat.

Dan semoga aja yixing nggak lupa.

 **~Baby Stranger~**

Habis bangun tidur yixing jalan nurunin anak tangga rumahnya sambil gendong sean yang masih manja-manjaan gitu dibahunya, sean habis bangun tidur juga soalnya. Anyway, masalah junmyeon. Yixing udah nggak nemuin keberadaan sosok jangkung itu dirumahnya sejak dia bangun tidur. Mungkin junmyeon udah pulang ke rumahnya sendiri pagi-pagi tadi.

Sampai di dapur, yixing buru-buru bikinin sean susu sambil masih nguap-nguap cantik gitu. Mata unicornya masih sayu gara-gara nahan kantuk. Padahal jam yang bertengger di dinding ruang tengah udah nunjukkin pukul sembilan pagi. Dasar yixing, dasar sean. Anak sama mama sama aja nggak ada bedanya, sama-sama pemalas. Untung papanya nggak-eh?

"Sarapan apa ya sayang, mama males masak...hoaaams"

Sean cuma ngelihatin tangan cekatan yixing yang udah pinter banget bikinin susu buat dia.

Selesai membuat susu, yixing jalan membawa sean duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan. Sean langsung nyerobot botol formulanya, duduk anteng gitu diatas pangkuan yixing.

"Kasihan yang udah kehausan," kata yixing ngelihatin sean sambil menopang dagu pake tangan kirinya.

Gak lama, yixing ngerasa ponsel yang berada didalam kantung baju piyama gambar cupcakenya getar. Ternyata junmyeon yang ngehubungin dia.

Setelah ngegeserin tombol hijau, yixing buru-buru nempelin ponsel berlabel buah apel kegigit itu ketelinga.

"Ya jun, kenapa?" kata yixing.

 ** _"Kamu sekarang lagi dimana?"_**

Dengar ucapan junmyeon, yixing cuma ngerjapin mata unicornya lucu. "Dimana? Dimana apanya, aku lagi duduk dikursi meja makan. Ngasih sean susu, kita baru aja bangun tidur ngomong-omong"

Yixing bisa dengar junmyeon langsung mengumpat kesal diseberang sana.

 ** _"Ini udah jam berapa bego! Acaranya udah mau mulai setengah jam lagi, ya ampun kunti, astaga naga. Demi dewa!"_**

Yixing ngerutin dahi mulusnya, dia benar-benar nggak ngerti kenapa junmyeon kedengaran panik kayak gitu.

"Apa sih jun, kamu kenapa kelihatan panik gitu? Emang ada acara apa sih?"

Yixing gigit bibir bawahnya, nungguin jawaban junmyeon.

 ** _"Hahh tuhan, salah apa aku punya partner ngurus anak model gini... Denger ya kunti, titisan sadako, anaknya valak. Tadi malam aku kan udah ngasih tahu kamu, kalo hari ini ada launching menu baru di café aku! Jangan bilang kamu lupa. Dasar pikun, nenek-nenek peyot! Otak kucing!?"_** geram junmyeon kesal disebrang.

"Ya udah! nggak usah pake ngata-ngatain aku juga dong. Namanya juga orang lupa dasar daki onta! Lucifer laknat. Enyah saja kau dari dunia ini wahai iblis!?"

Namanya juga yixing, bukanya langsung siap-siap buat nyusulin junmyeon ke café biar nggak telat. Dia malah ngeladenin junmyeon buat perang ejekkan.

 ** _"Udah ya, aku lagi males ngeladenin orang gila yang baru aja keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa. Pokoknya sekarang cepet kamu kesini sama sean... Yak! Park dobi jangan duduk disini! Aish, mengesalkan sekali, cepat pergi antar minuman saja. Tempatmu bukan disini.. Xing kamu masih disana? Okay, oh ya perlu kamu ingat. Pakai pakaian layak, jangan mempermalukanku... Bhay!"_**

"Yak! Si keparat ini" yixing ngelempar ponselnya diatas meja makan waktu junmyeon udah mutusin panggilan sepihaknya.

"Mamamama!" sean juga ikut-ikutan ngelempar botol susunya yang udah habis ke atas meja makan.

Kayaknya yixing lupa kalau bayi itu gampang banget meniru tindakan yang dilakukan oleh orang tuanya. Oh dan ingatkan yixing juga kalau tadi dia juga udah mengumpati junmyeon didepan sean.

"Sean, mama masih kelihatan ganteng kan? Masih kelihatan kece kan. Fix, kita nggak usah mandi aja okay! Yuk kita ganti baju... Kita bikin papa lucifer kamu kena serangan jantung mendadak, waktu ngelihat penampilan kece baday kita nanti, disana!"

"Tatatatata..."

Yixing buru-buru berdiri, menggendong sean terus melangkah ke lantai dua buat siap-siap. Dia bakal berusaha buat tampil sekece mungkin sama sean diacara junmyeon nanti. Yah, walaupun mereka nggak sempat mandi sih. Tapi apa gunanya para ahli menciptakan benda yang bernama parviyum sama deodorant kalau nggak buat menetralisir bau badan waktu keadaan mendesak seperti ini.

 **~Baby Stranger~**

"Tck, dasar pikun. Masih aja enggak berubah-berubah dari dulu, memori otaknya sebesar apa sih sebenarnya dia itu.. Sebesar biji kacang kali" junmyeon naruh ponselnya kasar di meja, sampai bikin cowok ganteng yang duduk disebelahnya ngelihat junmyeon penasaran.

"Kamu... Kenapa? Kelihatan kesal gitu" tanya cowok ganteng itu ke junmyeon.

Junmyeon langsung berdeham gitu, buat ngebalikin keprofesionalitasnya. Dia ngelihat cowok disampingnya, terus ngasih senyum tipis.

"Nggak apa-apa, cuma lagi ada sedikit masalah sama. Sama... Emm" junmyeon nggak bisa ngelanjutin ucapanya, masa dia harus bilang kalau dia lagi kesal sama tetangganya gitu. Atau junmyeon harus ngomong kalau dia lagi kesal sama partner in crime ngurus anak?, yang sampai sekarang belum dateng-dateng dan bikin dia gusar sendiri. Soalnya jujur aja junmyeon itu benar-benar ngarepin kedatangan tetangganya itu sama sean.

"Sama... Sama siapa?" tanya cowok ganteng itu lagi, dia jadi penasaran sama junmyeon yang tiba-tiba malah ngelamun. "Jun-hyung.." panggilnya lagi.

Junmyeon kelihatan tersentak. "Y-yaa.. Ahh, sama pembantu. Iya pembantu."

Kai mengangguk percaya. "Ah pembantu, baiklah.."

Dengar kai percaya sama jawabanya barusan, junmyeon bisa bernafas lega. sekarang dia balik berkutat sama ponselnya. Buat apa lagi, kalau nggak buat neror yixing supaya cepat datang.

Meja-meja panjang udah disusun rapi, didepanya udah banyak media yang menanti untuk meliput acara yang ditunggu-tunggu itu. Pokoknya udah mirip kayak konfrensi pers gitu lah. Padahal cuma acara launching menu baru lho ini, bukan acara launching album boyband. Ah, gak heran. Namanya juga Rich café, jangankan lee minho? Artis sekelas Beyonce aja pernah mampir kesitu kok.

Beberapa manager dan chef dari semua cabang Rich café juga udah duduk diposisi masing-masing. Termasuk juga junmyeon yang duduk disamping chef kai, tapi tempat disebelah kirinya masih kosong. Itu tempat dikhususkan buat si tetangga yang sampai sekarang masih belum kelihatan batang hidungnya ngomong-omong. Bahkan tadi junmyeon juga udah sempat ngusir chanyeol waktu mau duduk disitu.

Nggak ada lima menit sebelum acara dimulai, yixing akhirnya datang sama sean. Penampilanya terlampau cetar banget. Yah, semacam kayak datang di acara-acara resmi semacam red karpet gitu. Yixing pakai baju senada sama sean, dia juga pakai anting ditelinga kiri yang agak panjang menjulur sampai kebahu. Dia jalan terlampau santai waktu orang-orang menatap ke arahnya, termasuk juga junmyeon.

 _Cocan udah biasa sih. Jadi pusat perhatian kayak gini,_ begitulah kira-kira batin yixing saat ini.

"Heyy jun.. Maaf ya telat" kata yixing sambil nyengir cantik. Waktu udah sampai disamping junmyeon. Nggak tahu malu, pemuda penyuka unicorn itu langsung cipika-cipiki gitu sama junmyeon. Biar dimata orang kelihatan kalau kesanya mereka itu punya hubungan(?) sepesial. "Nih, anakmu pegang.." katanya sambil nyerahin sean ke junmyeon waktu udah selesai cipika-cipiki.

Junmyeon cuma bisa mengerjab, sebelum pegang sean dan naruh ke pangkuanya. "Xingㅡ"

"Ehem, Dimohon perhatianya... Acara ini akan segera kita mulai."

Tapi naas, belum sempat junmyeon bicara. Suara Mc udah duluan mengintrupsinya. Membuat junmyeon kembali menelan bulat-bulat ucapan yang ingin keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

Junmyeon kembali nyamanin posisi duduknya, sesekali dia juga nyuri-nyuri pandang gitu ke arah yixing yang saat ini lagi asik ngobrol sama kyungsoo yang kebetulan juga duduk disebelahnya.

Junmyeon ngulum bibir bawahnya sambil nyiumin pucuk kepala sean, entah kenapa baunya agak aneh. Nggak kayak biasanya yang bau shampo khas bayi. Tapi junmyeon nggak naruh curiga kok, karena fokusnya sekarang cuma ke yixing.

 _"Kok yixing kelihatan... Cantik sih."_ batin junmyeon nggak bohong. Anggap aja dia lagi terpukau.

 **~Baby Stranger~**

"Uhhh, junmyeon~"

"Aghhh... Cantik. Angkat keatas sedikit cantik ohhhh"

"Ahhh junmyeon~"

"Kamu sempithh cantikhhh.. Ahhh, tapi aku sukahhhh. Ouhh"

"Ouhh.. Kamuhh sukahhh"

"Aku sukahhh ouhhh, aku nggak nyangka ternyata kamu senikmathhhh ini cantikhhh..."

"Oh yahhh..."

"Kamu benarrrrr.. Ahhhhh"

Junmyeon benar-benar menikmati moment dimana dia nusuk yixing pakai pusakanya. Apa lagi yixing yang mendesah-desah sexy dibawahnya, menikmati tumbukanya yang berutal.

"Ohhh junhhh, kayaknya akuhh mau keluar sembentarrhh lagihhh" kata yixing. Tanganya nyakar-nyakar manja punggung telanjang punya junmyeon.

"Sama-sama cantikhhhh.. Ughh.. Achh"

Junmyeon makin nambahin tumbukkanya dibawah sana. Menunggu sesuatu yang sebentar lagi akan menyembur keluar dari dalam pusakanya.

 **~Baby Stranger~**

"Sean~ sini gendong tante joo. Uch gemesnya. Xing, mau gendong..." joohyun yang baru aja datang ke rich cafe langsung heboh gitu waktu ketemu yixing sama sean. Yixing yang nyuruh sahabat-sahabatnya buat datang ke cafe ngomong-omong.

"Ah, nggak nggak. Sean gendong tante yuna aja yuk! Xing, mau gendong sean..." kata yuna yang langsung ngedorong joohyun kesamping.

Joohyun balas narik tangan yuna. Nggak terima "Aku duluan! Sean maunya sama aku.. Minggir"

"Apaan sih joo, jangan kayak anak kecil deh." cibir yuna yang sukses bikin joohyun jadi tambah kesal.

"Kamu kali yang mulai duluan!" sungut joohyun.

"Apa!"

"STOP!" teriak yixing melerai. Dia natap datar kedua sahabatnya, sebelum ngasih sean ke gendongan yuna.

"Ih! Nggak adil, kan aku duluan yang minta sean! Kok malah dikasih ke yuna sih" joohyun merengut sebal, yang langsung dibalas juluran lidah dari yuna.

"Udah-udah, nanti gantian." balas yixing sambil nyuruh mereka buat duduk disofa cafe.

Waktu udah duduk didekat yixing, joohyun langsung celingukkan kayak lagi nyariin seseorang gitu. "Omong-omong papanya sean kemana? Kok yang kelihatan cuma kalian berdua aja disini?" kata joohyun yang ternyata lagi nyariin keberadaan junmyeon.

Yixing langsung ngehela nafas, dia nyeruput milkshake oreonya sebelum jawab pertanyaan joohyun. "Entah, paling masih tidur diruanganya. Soalnya tadi habis pemotretan, muka junmyeon kelihatan lesu gitu. Jadi aku nyuruh dia istirahat aja diruanganya" kata yixing santai.

Dengar jawaban yixing, joohyun langsung pasang wajah meledek. "Ciee, yang udah mulai perhatian.. Kayaknya setatus rival bakal berubah jadi pacar deh ini" ledek joohyun.

Yixing langsung buang wajahnya yang merona-merona cantik itu kearah lain. Joohyun ketawa. Sedangkan sean udah asik sendiri, sibuk main ponsel sama yuna. Waktu yixing lirik isi ponsel yuna sih, sahabatnya itu lagi ngenalin foto-foto binatang ke sean.

"Xing,"

"Hm"

"Kemarin.. Aku lihat baekhyun di mall" kata joohyun yang kelihatan ragu-ragu gitu buat ngomong sama yixing.

Yixing yang kelihatan acuh sontak langsung ketawa, pas dengar omongan joohyun. Padahal nggak ada yang lucu. "Salah lihat kali, mungkin aja itu orang lain yang emang kebetulan mirip." jawab yixing sambil ngibasin tanganya kedepan.

"Eng, sebenernya beberapa hari yang lalu aku juga sempet ngelihat baekhyun ditoko bunga, tapi aku sengaja nggak bilang ke kalian. Takutnya itu cuma salah lihat, bukanya baekhyun masih di amerika ya?" timpal yuna.

Yixing ketawa garing, "Nggak-nggak. Kalian pasti salah lihat. Kalaupun Bee udah pulang ke korea, nggak mungkin dia enggak ngabarin aku" kata yixing nggak percaya sama ucapan sahabat-sahabatnya barusan.

"Xing, tapi.."

"Udah deh joo, enggak usah ngaco." balas yixing cepet, nyegah joohyun yang kayaknya mau ngeyakinin dia.

"Papapapapa.. Hiks"

"Lho, sean sayang kenapa nangis?" yuna langsung panik waktu ngelihat sean yang ada diatas pangkuanya tiba-tiba nangis.

"Papapa hweee papapa!"

"Sean nyariin papanya" kata joohyun ikutan panik.

Yixing langsung ngambil sean dari pangkuan yuna. Dia beranjak dari tempatnya. "Ya udah, aku mau nyusulin junmyeon dulu. Sean udah kangen sama papanya. Kalian kalo mau pesan sesuatu, pesan aja. Lagi ada promo juga" Ujar yixing yang baru sadar kalau joohyun sama yuna dari tadi belum pesan makanan.

Joohyun ngacungin kedua jempolnya, yuna bilang iya terus ngelihat-lihat daftar menu. Yixing mulai melangkah pergi, tanpa mikirin ucapan sahabat-sahabatnya barusan mengenai pacarnya. Udah lah ya, mungkin mereka berdua salah lihat. Yixing juga nggak mau terlalu ambil pusing, toh kalau emang baekhyun udah pulang. Enggak mungkin pacarnya itu gak ngasih kabar dia.

 **~Baby Stranger~**

Junmyeon keluar dari dalam kamar mandi ruang kerjanya, dia baru aja ganti celana. Soalnya celana junmyeon basah, tepatnya waktu dia pas lagi bangun tidur tadi.

Junmyeon juga nggak tahu kenapa dia bisa mimpi erotis gitu, terlebih lagi objek didalam mimpinya itu yixing. Ya ampun, yang biasanya objek mimpi junmyeon itu Maria Ozawa, kenapa sekarang jadi yixing sih. Tapi harus junmyeon akuin sih, kalau didalam mimpi erotisnya dia lebih menikmati bersetubuh sama pemuda kecil itu ketimbang sama miyabi. Junmyeon pikir, yixing kelihatan lebih hot kalau pas lagi nggak pake baju.

"Ahh sial, ngebayanginya aja udah bikin celana sesak. Aduh kerdil-kerdil" junmyeon ngusap pelipisnya pelan, terus jalan keluar dari ruanganya. Dia berniat mau nyari sean sama yixing, berhubung udah mau sore. Kayaknya junmyeon udah cukup lama ketiduran disofa ruang kerjanya.

Baru aja junmyeon keluar dari ruang kerjanya, yixing udah nyamperin dia sambil gendong sean. Kebetulan yang pas, jodoh gak kemana emang. Eh? Mikir apa sih junmyeon.

"Jun, kebetulan kamu udah bangun. Baru aja aku mau bangunin kamu" kata yixing waktu udah didepan junmyeon. Sean langsung ngejulurin kedua tangan mungilnya gitu, minta gendong ke papanya.

Junmyeon langsung ngambil alih sean kedalam gendonganya. "Uhh sayang, anak papa. Tadi nyariin papa ya..." junmyeon nyiumin bibir sean yang lagi cemberut, masih sesegukkan. Ah junmyeon jadi gemas banget sama jagoan gantengnya yang lagi ngambek kayak gini.

"Junmyeon, pulang yuk. Udah sore sean musti mandi" ajak yixing, junmyeon masih asik sendiri sama sean digendonganya.

"Junmyeon!" yixing cemberut waktu junmyeon nggak dengerin omonganya. Junmyeon nyebelin.

"Eh, kenapa?" balas junmyeon yang baru sadar, sekarang dia ngelihat kearah yixing.

Yixing ngelipat tanganya didepan dada. "Ayo pulang" katanya setengah kesal.

Junmyeon malah senyum ganteng, ngelihat yixing yang ngambek-ngambek unyu kayak gitu. Ah, junmyeon emang bisa aja dia.

"Pegang dong?" kata junmyeon sambil nyodorin lengan kokohnya ke yixing.

Yixing ngelihatin lengan junmyeon bingung. "Kamu nyuruh aku pegangan? Ngapain, kan kita enggak lagi nyebrang jalan" ujar yixing nggak peka.

Junmyeon ngedengus, dia sontak jadi bete sendiri sama yixing. Dia narik lenganya lagi. "Enggak, gak jadi. Ayok" junmyeon buru-buru jalan duluan ninggalin yixing dengan tampang kusutnya.

"Eh? Kok malah ngambek, junmyeon! Tungguin!" yixing langsung ngejar junmyeon sambil lari-lari kecil gitu. Ingat, kaki junmyeon itu panjang otomatis langkahnya cepat dong. Beda sama kaki yixing yang mungil-mungil.

Grep

Yixing buru-buru meluk lengan kanan junmyeon waktu udah diparkiran cafe. Nafas yixing rasanya putus-putus gitu akibat aksinya lari-larian ngejar junmyeon tadi.

"Jun~ kamuhhhh hah. . Hah.. Jahathh bangethh ninggalin hah. . Hah akuhh" yixing ngomong sambil ngos-ngosan, dia nyenderin kepalanya dibahu junmyeon.

"Jun~ hah . . Hah junmyeonhhh!"

Junmyeon ngegigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha buat nahan sesuatu dibawah sana yang pengen berontak gara-gara dengar suara yixing yang kelewat syahdu itu. Yixing bego, dia lagi ngomong apa lagi mendesah sih sebenarnya, kan junmyeon malah jadi ingat sama mimpinya tadi. Yang main hot-hotan sama yixing. Ugh!

"Dil, kalo ngomong itu yang bener dong. Kamu bisa bikin celanaku jadi sesak tahu, gara-gara denger suara kamu yang kayak tadi" gerutu junmyeon sambil ngelepasin tangan yixing yang ngelingkar dilenganya.

Yixing ngegembungin pipinya, dia ngedongak natap junmyeon. "Kok kamu malah jadi nyalahin suara aku, emangnya kenapa? Salah kamu sendirikan main ninggal-ninggalin cowok ganteng macam aku. Huh!" habis ngomong gini, yixing langsung megang-megang celana junmyeon. "Enggak kok, celana kamu enggak sesak jun. Eh? Tapi kok celana kamu berubah jadi celana jins sih. Bukanya tadi kamu pakai celana kain ya jun? Kok aneh? Bisa berubah gitu"

"Basah."

"Kok bisa basah?"

Waktu yixing nanya gitu muka junmyeon langsung merah padam, "Brisik! Bawel banget. Jadi pulang nggak?" junmyeon udah buka pintu mobilnya nyuruh yixing masuk. "Buruan masuk" lanjutnya lagi.

Yixing cuma menghela nafas, sambil ngegembungin kedua pipinya yang agak gendutan. "Jun, aku boleh jujur?" kata yixing ditengah pintu.

Junmyeon masih natap yixing sangsi. "Jujur, jujur apa? Awas aja kalo yang aneh-aneh"

Yixing sontak ngegelengin kepalanya sebelum dia nyengir cantik didepan si tinggi. "Kamu itu sebenarnya ganteng" kata yixing yang sukses langsung bikin junmyeon jadi salting. Dipuji gebetan emang sesuatu, tapi masalahnya disini emangnya yixing itu gebetan junmyeon? Yixing kan cuma sekedar tetangganya aja. Ya kan? Ehm, tapi enggak tahu juga kedepanya sih.

Junmyeon berdeham bentar buat ngilangin rasa gugupnya. Dia langsung pasang tampak sok kayak semula. "Itu sih, udah jadi rahasia umum. Bahkan nenek-nenek jompo juga tau kalo aku ganteng" jawab junmyeon sombong.

Yixing langsung pasang gestur pura-pura mau muntah. "Tck, kamu emang ganteng. Tapi sayang, sikap kamu nggak mencerminkan sama sekali sebagai orang ganteng" ejek yixing, dia mau masuk kedalam mobil junmyeon. Tapi baru aja yixing mau masuk, dia dengar suara seseorang yang familiar manggil nama dia.

"Zhang yixing!"

Sontak yixing langsung noleh kebelakang, begitu juga dengan junmyeon yang ngerasa kepo, dia ikutan noleh kebelakang. Enggak jadi mau balas omongan yixing.

 **TBC**.


	7. minion penculik

"Wu yifan!"

"Zhang yixing!?"

"Yifan! Ya ampun, ini beneran kamu? Astaga udah lama banget.." yixing buru-buru meluk cowok berambut cepak agak pelontos didepanya. Tanpa sedikitpun ngehirauin keberadaan junmyeon.

Cowok pelontos yang namanya yifan itu juga balas meluk yixing. "Udah lama banget.. Kita terakhir ketemu waktu perpisahan sekolah dasar kan xing, aku beneran nggak nyangka bakal ketemu kamu disini" kata yifan agak haru gitu.

Ngomong-omong yifan itu temen sekolah dasar yixing jaman dulu, yixing enggak nyangka setelah sekian lama gak pernah ketemu. Dia bakal ketemu lagi sama yifan disini.

"Kamu apa kabar?" tanya yifan, yang udah ngelepas acara pelukanya.

"Aku baik.. Ya ampun fan, masih kangen~" habis ngomong gitu, yixing langsung meluk yifan lagi.

Yifan cuma ketawa ganteng sambil ngusap-usap punggung kecil yixing.

"Syukur deh kalo kamu baik-baik aja, gimana kabar bibi sama paman?"

"Ayah sama bunda baik-baik aja kok, tapi ya gitu. Aku udah tiga tahun lebih tinggal pisah sama mereka" balas yixing, dia ngelihat yifan takjub. Iya lah, yifan temanya yang dulu suka panas-panasan main layangan sama dia sekarang udah tumbuh jadi yifan yang ganteng dan maskulin. Duh, yixing gak nyangka.

"Syukur deh. Eh, serius? Kamu udah tinggal pisah sama mereka, terus kamu tinggal dimana? Sama siapa? Kapan-kapan aku boleh main gak kerumah kamu"

Yixing masih nyengir-nyengir cantik didepan yifan, sontak dengar ucapan yifan dia langsung ngangguk semangat gitu. "Boleh, boleh banget. Aku tinggal samaㅡ"

"Sama aku" potong junmyeon tiba-tiba, yang sekarang udah berdiri disamping yixing. Junmyeon natap yifan dengan tatapan nggak suka.

"Pstt. . Junmyeon.." yixing ngelihat junmyeon sambil ngedip-ngedipin matanya, berusaha ngasih kode ke junmyeon supaya enggak ngomong yang aneh-aneh ke yifan. Ah, yixing sampai lupa kalau masih ada junmyeon sama sean.

"Mata kamu kenapa? Kelilipan, pengen aku tiupin?" ujar junmyeon sok polos, yang berhasil bikin yixing tambah bete sama cowok bermarga kim itu. Huh, junmyeon pasti pura-pura gak tahu.

Yifan ngerutin dahinya, sebelum akhirnya dia nanya. "Mereka siapa xing?" kata yifan sambil natap junmyeon sama sean yang ada digendongan junmyeon.

"Ah, merekaㅡ"

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya gitu." Sahut junmyeon sarkas, terus mata kuacinya natap yixing kayak minta penjelasan gitu. "Dia siapa ma? Dia temen mama? Kok mama enggak pernah cerita ke papa, kalo mama punya temen tampang preman macam gini" junmyeon langsung aja ngelingkarin tangan kananya mesra ke pinggang ramping yixing.

Yixing ngebolain matanya kaget, apa tadi kata junmyeon.

Papa mama?

"Tatatata!" sean juga ikut-ikutan. Ngedukung aksi papanya.

"J-jadi kamu. . Kamu udah nikah, s-sejak kapan?" kata yifan kaget, dia enggak nyangka kalau ternyata yixing beneran udah nikah dan punya anak.

"F-fan aku bisa jelasin.." bales yixing gugup. Aduh, yifan jadi salah paham beneran kan gara-gara junmyeon.

"Jadi pulang gak sih ma? Katanya mau mandiin sean, nanti kesorean lagi.. Lagian, mama juga belum masak makan malam kan buat kita" junmyeon narik-narik lengan yixing gak sabaran.

Yixing panik, dia mau ngejelasin ke yifan tapi ngelihat raut wajah yifan yang udah terlanjur bete gitu. Yixing milih buat diem aja.

"Iya bentar.." katanya ke junmyeon sebelum natap yifan. "Ya udah fan, aku duluan ya. Titip salam aja buat mama kamu..dahh" kata yixing pelan, sebelum junmyeon narik tanganya buat masuk kedalam mobil, enggak lama mobil junmyeon mulai melaju ninggalin yifan sendiri.

 **~Baby Stranger~**

Junmyeon naruh kentang goreng diatas meja depan televisi, sebelum dia ngambil duduk disofa deket yixing. Mereka berdua sekarang lagi santai-santai diruang tengah rumah junmyeon. Sean udah tidur habis makan malam tadi omong-omong, mungkin sean kecapekan gara-gara belajar jalan sama junmyeon.

"Masih ngambek ya?" kata junmyeon sambil nusuk-nusuk pelan, pipi yixing yang kelihatan tambah gendut itu pakai jari telunjuknya.

Yixing ngedengus, terus nyingkirin telunjuk junmyeon dari pipinya. "Kan kamu yang udah bikin aku ngambek!" kata yixing sewot, jempol tanganya nekan-nekan remot televisi asal.

Junmyeon ngehela nafas, "Aku nggak suka kamu dekat-dekat sama cowok yang namanya yafran yafran itu lagi" junmyeon nyenderin punggungnya ke senderan sofa, dia ngelihat ke arah layar televisi didepanya yang lagi nampilin drama picisan kesukaan yixing, yixing seneng banget sama pemeran cowoknya itu yang katanya ganteng banget mirip guardian angel kalau pas lagi senyum. Namanya Lee Yoo Chan, yixing sih suka nyebut-nyebut CEO Lee. Ah, junmyeon gak peduli sebenarnya. Dia sih asal ngelihat aja sambil nemenin yixing nonton.

Yixing ngelirik junmyeon sinis, "Namanya itu yifan, bukan yafran! Dasar sok tau!" dia ngelempar remotnya keatas meja terus ngambil kentang goreng yang tadi junmyeon bawa dari dapur.

"Enggak penting namanya siapa, yang jelas kamu gak boleh ketemu lagi sama dia."

Sambil ngegigit kentang goreng, yixing natap junmyeon tajam. "Kok kamu jadi ngatur-ngatur aku sih!"

Junmyeon berdeham terus balas natap yixing yang ada disampingnya. "Aku nggak ngatur kamu. Tapi aku cuma ngasih tau sekaligus ngingetin kamu"

"Sama aja!"

Junmyeon ketawa pelan, "Beda dong, lagian bukanya malah bagus ya? kalo aku ngatur-ngatur kamu" junmyeon majuin wajahnya kearah yixing, jadi lebih dekat cuma beberapa centi.

"K-kamu mau apa?" Yixing ngerjapin matanya.

Junmyeon cuma senyum aja, waktu wajah mereka udah berjarak sekitar tiga cm, junmyeon langsung aja gitu ngegigit kentang goreng yang masih yixing emut dari tadi. Junmyeon ngunyah kentang gorengnya tanpa ada niatan buat ngejauhin wajahnya dari yixing.

Yixing mematung, enggak berani bergerak. Pipinya udah merona banget, ngambil nafas aja yixing gak berani.

"Kamu tau?" kata junmyeon yang udah nelan kunyahanya.

"Hah, T-tau apa?" jawab yixing gugup, aduh gimana dia gak gugup coba kalau nafas junmyeon aja nerpa wajah dia.

"Kalo aku ngatur-ngatur kamu, itu tandanya aku peduli. Dan, kalo aku peduli sama kamu itu tandanya aku sayang. Kalo aku sayang, itu tandanya aku suka..."

"J-jadi kamu, s-suka aku?" yixing natap mata junmyeon dalam, ngelihat junmyeon yang kayak gini. Dia jadi ingat sama moment manis jaman dulu, yang selalu yixing inget-inget sampai sekarang kalau junmyeon juga masih punya sisi manis selain sisi nyebelinya.

 _Pagi itu yixing lari-larian sepanjang koridor sekolah, bukan karena apa. Hanya karena yixing ingin menaruh cokelat dengan ucapan penyemangat itu didalam loker junmyeon, setiap hari yixing memang akan selalu melakukan hal itu. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk saat ini, yixing tadi pagi bangun kesiangan._ _Makanya sekarang yixing lari-larian, supaya dia bisa naruh cokelatnya tanpa ketahuan sama si pemilik loker. Tapi naas, baru saja sampai ditikungan lorong. Tubuh kecil yixing jatuh terpental karena menabrak sesuatu._ _Brugh!_ _Yixing ngerasain sakit langsung mendera kepalanya yang kayaknya kebentur sama tiang mading._ _"Akhh! Sakiiiiiiit! Hiks. ." sontak dia langsung megangin kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit sambil nutupin kedua matanya._ _"Hiks. . Hiks . . Mama" yixing nagis sesegukkan._ _"Kamu nggak apa-apa"_ _Yixing ngerasa ada yang usap-usap kepalanya, sontak dia langsung ngebuka matanya dan nemuin junmyeon yang lagi berjongkok didepan dia._ _"J-junmyeon, i-iya.. a-aku nggak papa"_ _Junmyeon senyum, senyum yang kelihatan bener-bener ganteng banget. "Kamu tadi lari-larian terus nabrak tiang, kamu beneran nggak papa?"_ _Yixing enggak tahu harus bersikap gimana didepan junmyeon, jadi dia milih buat ngangguk aja._ _"Ya udah kalo kamu nggak papa, aku duluan ya. Jangan lari-larian lagi dikoridor, bahaya" junmyeon udah mulai beranjak berdiri, tapi sebelum itu yixing nahan tanganya._ _"Kenapa?" tanya junmyeon._ _"I-ini b-buat kamu..." yixing ngulurin cokelatnya buat junmyeon. Dia udah berani-beraniin buat ngasih itu secara langsung ke junmyeon._ _Tanpa yixing duga, junmyeon langsung nerima cokelatnya. "Makasih, z hang yi xing" jawabnya sambil mengeja name tag yixing. "Sebenarnya aku nggak terlalu suka cokelat, tapi berhubung ini dari kamu. Aku akan menyimpanya. Sampai ketemu lagi yixing" habis ngomong gitu, junmyeon langsung berjalan pergi._ _Ninggalin yixing yang rasanya mau pingsan ditempat. "Astaga, junmyeon. Itu tadi beneran junmyeon! Dia nerima cokelat aku! Dia juga tahu nama aku! Aghh, tuhan~ makin cinta deh sama junmyeon" habis ngomong gitu, yixing langsung pingsan beneran._

Hii, yixing enggak nyangka kalau dia dulu benar-benar sefanatik itu ngejar-ngejar junmyeon, astaga.

"Kok malah ngelamun? Lagi mikirin aku ya?" suara junmyeon berhasil ngagetin yixing.

"Iya!" habis jawab gitu yixing buru-buru bekap mulutnya sendiri. "Enggak! Aku nggak mikirin kamu kok. Dasar kepedean"

Junmyeon ketawa genteng.

Yixing merona, "U-udah! Nggak usah ketawa terus. Kamu tambah ganteng tau kalo pas lagi ketawa!? Kamu sengaja ya biar aku terpesona.." tuduhnya sambil nunjuk-nunjuk wajah junmyeon.

Junmyeon senyum lebar dengar ucapan yixing. "Emang," katanya terus ngecup mesra ujung telunjuk yixing yang ada didepan wajahnya. "Biar kamu suka aku!" lanjutnya lagi yang sukses bikin yixing merinding.

"Tapi aku udah punya pacar!" elak yixing cepat, terus ngejauhin wajahnya dari junmyeon, dia ngegeserin duduknya sampai ke ujung sofa.

Junmyeon lagi-lagi ketawa ganteng. Terus ikutan geserin posisi duduknya sampai didekat yixing lagi. "Lalu? Emangnya kenapa kalo kamu udah punya pacar. Lagian kita bisa pacaran diem-diem, aku jamin pacar kamu gak bakalan tau kalo kamu punya selingkuhan.."

"Jun, kamu lagi mabuk ya?" tanya yixing, dia wanti-wanti kalau semisal junmyeon emang lagi mabuk terus bikin omongan dia jadi ngelantur kayak sekarang ini.

"Aku nggak lagi mabuk, serius. Aku emang beneran suka sama kamu kerdil. My neighbor, jadi gimana?" junmyeon megang kedua tangan yixing, sambil diremas-remas kecil gitu.

"G-gimana apanya?!" yixing tambah gugup.

"Mau gak, jadi pacar kim junmyeon makhluk paling ganteng seantah berantah ini? Yang kadar kegantenganya gak akan habis sampe tujuh turunan, lima tanjakkan"

Jangan bilang sekarang junmyeon lagi nembak dia. Ah nggak mungkin, pasti junmyeon cuma mau ngerjain dia aja. Junmyeon kan lucifer, nyebelin. Yixing nggak boleh baper.

"Tau ah, ngaco banget kamu." yixing langsung berdiri narik tanganya yang masih dipegang sama junmyeon. "Udah ah, aku ngantuk. Mau tidur!" yixing beranjak ninggalin junmyeon sendiri, dia jalan menuju ke kamar junmyeon sambil ngehentak-hentakkin kakinya dilantai. Ya, dia emang rencananya mau nginep aja dirumah junmyeon buat nemenin sean.

"Xing! Aku beneran suka sama kamu, jadi pikirin deh mateng-mateng tawaran aku barusan! Kesempatan cuma datang sekali seumur hidup buat jadi pacar kim junmyeon!" habis ngomong gitu junmyeon bisa dengar suara pintu kamarnya yang dibanting dari dalam, Sontak dia langsung ketawa. Duh, yixing imut banget sih, junmyeon baru sadar kalau dia emang bener-bener suka sama yixing.

"Kim yixing. . Kim yixing, lihat aja. Sebentar lagi kamu bakal resmi jadi nyonya kim" kata junmyeon sambil terkikik sendiri setelahnya, ngebayangin fantasinya yang udah lari kemana-mana, palingan nggak jauh-jauh antara yixing sama ranjang. Hmm.

Baru aja junmyeon mindahin channel siaran tv, tiba-tiba yixing teriak kencang dari dalam kamarnya.

 **~Baby Stranger~**

Yixing nangis, dia langsung aja lari ke arah sean yang sekarang lagi tengkurep diatas lantai kamar, sean jatuh dari ranjang kayaknya.

"Sean hiks. .anak mama" yixing buru-buru ngangkat sean kedalam gendonganya.

Yixing mendekap sean erat-erat sambil sesekali ngecupin kening bayinya. "Sean sayang. . Sean, kamu kenapa sayang! Kamu kenapa" Sean cuma diam aja, bayi itu nggak nunjukkin reaksi apapun, yixing makin ngerasa khawatir sebelum dia sadar kalau pelipis sean ngeluarin banyak darah sampai merembes ke bajunya.

Kayaknya jatuhnya sean nggak cuma sekedar jatuh aja dari ranjang. Tapi sean jatuh lumayan parah, sampai kepalanya kebentur sama pinggiran nakas, sebelum akhirnya dia pingsan.

"SEAAAAAAN!" yixing teriak, dia benar-benar udah ceroboh banget jadi orang tua. Coba aja tadi dia tetap nemenin sean dikamar dan nggak milih buat nonton diruang tengah, pasti kejadian seperti ini nggak akan terjadi. Yixing emang nggak pecus jadi orang tua. Yixing orang tua yang payah.

"Sean... Hiks, sean sayang"

"Lepaskan bayi itu kalo kamu ingin selamat?!"

"Hah! K-kalian, kalian s-siapa??"

Mungkin gara-gara terlalu panik, sampai yixing nggak sadar kalau didalam kamar junmyeon ada orang lain selain dirinya dan sean.

"Cepat serahkan bayi itu!" gertak salah satu dari tiga orang bertopeng tengkorak. Mereka pakai pakaian hitam-hitam kayak perampok, atau jangan-jangan mereka emang perampok.

Pasang sikap waspada, yixing mundurin langkahnya kebelakang sambil terus ngedekap sean erat-erat, takut kalau semisal salah satu dari orang itu ngambil sean darinya.

"SIAPA KALIAN!?" bentak yixing.

"Gimana bos, kita habisi aja dia" kata orang yang memakai kalung rantai dicelana. Orang ini berpostur sedang, nggak terlalu tinggi dan nggak terlalu pendek.

Salah satu dari mereka yang berpostur paling tinggi mulai berjalan mendekat sambil bersedekap dada, menurut yixing orang itu kemungkinan adalah bosnya.

"Nggak nggak, cowok manis kayak dia sayang kalo kita habisi. Dari pada dia kita habisi, mending kita suruh blowjob barang kita aja. Itu kedengaran lebih enak" kata si bosnya yang dibalas gelak tawa menjijikan dari kedua minion nya.

Yixing gelengin kepalanya kencang, "Nggak! Nggak sudi!" teriak yixing pasang tampang jijik.

"Bos, habisi aja bos. Kelamaan, terus kita ambil bayinya dan kuras habis hartanya" kata minion satunya yang pakai celana longgar.

Habis minion celana longgar ngomong gitu, minion yang pakai kalung rantai langsung mendekat ke yixing, yixing panik. Yixing nggak sempat menghindar waktu si minion berkalung rantai menendang lututnya lumayan keras, hal itu membuat dekapan yixing ke sean mengendur.

Tahu ada kesempatan emas, si bos minion langsung ngerebut sean dari dekapan yixing.

"Kalian berdua tahan dia dulu disini. Rusa, kamu sikat semua barang yang bernilai tinggi. Uang, emas, berlian atau apalah yang bisa dijual. Dan kamu panda, ikat si pendek itu jangan sampai lolos. Paham!" kata si bos minion yang udah berdiri diambang jendela sambil bawa sean didalam gendonganya.

"Siap bos!"

Tanpa ngebuang-buang waktu lagi, kedua minion itu langsung ngambil peran nya masing-masing. Si minion berkalung rantai atau si rusa gak kalah cepat langsung ngobrak-abrik isi lemari junmyeon, emang dasarnya junmyeon itu teledor atau emang sengaja dia naruh uang sembarangan kayak gitu, jadi si rusa langsung dapat uang bergepok-gepok dari dalam laci, dibawah lipatan baju dan masih banyak lagi ditempat-tempat nyeleneh lainya.

Sedangkan si minion bercelana longgar atau si panda, dia berusaha ngikat tangan yixing yang masih berusaha berontak.

"Jangan! Sean, jangan ambil sean bajingan!?...Akhh!" yixing nggak bisa bangun waktu si minion panda kembali nendang perutnya. Itu sakit banget omong-omong, dia cuma bisa pasrah aja ngelihat si bos minion yang udah mau siap-siap lompat dari jendela kamar junmyeon. Semoga aja si bos minion itu jago parkur, jadi yixing nggak perlu was-was kalau misalnya sean ikut kenapa-napa gara-gara diajak loncat dari lantai dua.

"Berhenti anjing! Jangan lari!"

Yixing teriak gitu, bertepatan sama junmyeon yang baru aja muncul dari pintu kamar. Junmyeon kaget ngelihat kondisi kamarnya yang menyerupai kapal pecah gara-gara ulah si rusa.

"K-kalian siapa? Xing?"

Junmyeon ngelihat yixing yang tanganya lagi di ikat sama orang bertopeng tengkorak atau si panda.

"Junmyeon! Kamu kemana aja bego!?" yixing udah emosi sendiri, apalagi ngelihat junmyeon yang malah berdiri linglung ngelihatin dia sama kedua minion yang masih berada disana.

"Kalian perampok? Atau apa?" kata junmyeon membuat si rusa sama panda saling pandang.

"Habisin aja dia ge!" kata si panda ngasih perintah ke rusa. Belum sempat rusa ngejawab, yixing udah teriak duluan.

"JUNMYEON! SEAN DICULIK SAMA BOS MEREKA, DIBAWA LARI LEWAT JENDELA!?" teriak yixing setengah ngebentak, si panda buru-buru ngebekap mulut yixing tapi nggak berlangsung lama sebelum si panda langsung loncat-loncat kesakitan gara-gara tanganya digigit sama si cowok mungil. "CEPAT SELAMATIN SEAN JUNMYEON!? sebelum mereka jauh!"

Junmyeon kelihatan kayak ragu gitu "T-terus kamu gimana?"

Yixing ngegelengin kepalanya kencang. Dia natap junmyeon serius, "Kamu nggak usah khawatirin aku! Sean lebih penting. CEPAT JUN!?"

Junmyeon ngangguk kilas sebelum cowok jangkung itu lari ke arah jendela kamarnya. Ya, junmyeon langsung loncat tanpa pikir panjang. Ngikutin jejak si bos minion.

"J-junmyeon..."

Yixing ngebolain kedua matanya shoke, dia emang udah tahu sejak dulu kalau junmyeon itu bego. Tapi sebego-begonya junmyeon nggak harus terjun dari lantai dua juga kali ah, gimana kalau junmyeon malah mati.

Udah sean diculik, junmyeon mati. Terus yang rugi siapa? Yixing juga kan yang rugi.

"Gege, dia loncat." gumam si panda lumayan keras.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini, kita harus bantuin si bos. Kayaknya cowok yang tadi bukan orang sembarangan" si rusa udah siap-siap buat pergi sambil nenteng tas ransel besar yang berisi barang-barang hasil rampokkanya.

Si panda nganguk "Iya ge, aku jadi nggak sabar buat ngehajar orang itu" katanya terus ngehampiri si rusa, mereka berdua ketawa remeh sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sana ninggalin yixing sendirian, duduk dipinggiran kaki ranjang dengan kedua tangan yang terikat dibelakang punggung.

"Sial! Sekarang aku harus gimana.." yixing nundukkin kepalanya frustasi, dia udah mencoba ngelapasin ikatan tanganya tapi tetap nggak bisa. Yixing pokoknya harus bisa keluar dari sini terus nyari junmyeon sama sean.

Yixing kembali berusaha ngelepasin ikatan ditanganya, tapi lagi-lagi nggak ngebawain hasil apapun, sebelum matanya nggak sengaja ngelihat gunting yang tergeletak dibawah lemari, dekat sama kakinya. Mungkin aja gunting itu nggak sengaja jatuh waktu si rusa lagi ngebongkar laci nakas tadi.

"Aku harus segera keluar dari sini. Junmyeon tunggu aku, sean tunggu mama.." kata yixing dengan sangat yakin, dia ngeraih gunting itu pakai kakinya dan... dapat.

Yixing menyeringai puas.

 **~Baby Stranger~**

BRUGH

Junmyeon mendarat mulus ke tanah, sebelum dia tadi ngelakuin beberapa gerakan menajubkan waktu pas loncat. Jangan heran ya, junmyeon emang udah jago banget parkur kok. Dulu dia juga pernah ikut komunitas-komunitas gitu waktu masih muda. Tapi sekarang, bukan waktu yang tepat buat ngebahas hal itu, karena sean sekarang lagi dalam bahaya.

"Berhenti disitu!"

Junmyeon teriak membuat sosok jangkung berbaju hitam-hitam itu sontak menghentikan langkahnya, sosok itu udah mau masuk ke dalam mobil van yang udah diparkir sembarangan diluar pagar rumah junmyeon.

"Lepasin anakku, bajingan!" kata junmyeon lagi, dia udah kelihatan nahan emosi gitu.

Orang jahat itu berbalik, kini dia ngehadap kearah junmyeon. "Apa? Nyerahin bayi ini ke kamu? Ha ha ha, nggak!" balasnya nyebelin yang sukses bikin junmyeon tambah geram.

"Kalo pengen punya anak itu usaha, bikin sendiri. Jangan malah nyulik anak orang!" ejek junmyeon yang udah ngerasa menang.

Si bos minion ngedengus, dia ngerasa kalau ucapan junmyeon udah nginjek-nginjek harga dirinya sebagai kaum dominan.

"Sialan, tutup mulutmu! Kalo kamu masih sayang nyawa" habis ngomong gini, si bos minion langsung naruh sean di dalam mobil van. Dia keluar lagi sambil ngebuka jaket kulit hitamnya. "Kalo kamu merasa beneran laki-laki, kita battle aja sekarang juga satu lawan satu"

Junmyeon senyum miring, dia juga ikut ngerenggangin otot-ototnya sampai berbunyi kretek-kretek(?) gitu.

"Tck oke, siapa takut. Tapi sebelum kita fight sebaiknya kamu buka topeng kamu dulu supaya aku bisa ngehajar muka jelekmu itu" suruh junmyeon, yang nggak disangka bakal diturutin sama si bos minion.

"Oke" si bos minion jalan mendekat ke junmyeon, terus waktu dia udah benar-benar berada didepan junmyeon tanganya dengan perlahan mulai ngebuka topeng tengkoraknya. Dan..

Sret

Topeng itu terbuka, menampilkan wajah yang familiar didalam ingatan junmyeon.

"K-kamu? Kamu..." junmyeon tergagap, separuh enggak percaya sama penglihatanya.

Si bos minion ketawa remeh, dia bersedekap dada pose menantang "Ya, kita ketemu lagi. Suaminya yixing" dia berdecih nggak suka waktu bagian nyebutin kata suaminya yixing.

"Y-yafran?"

Si bos minion yang awalnya ketawa sengak, seketika dia langsung jadi kelihatan kesal gitu waktu dengar junmyeon salah manggil nama.

Sialan!

"Udah, nggak usah banyak cing-cong kamu. Cepat sini lawan aku!"

Si bos minion atau yang udah ketahuan kalau namanya itu sebenarnya yifan. Iya, si yifan teman sekolah dasarnya yixing jaman dahulu. Entah punya motif apa dia nyulik sean juga ngerampok rumah junmyeon, padahal yifan kan teman yixing.

Dengan gerakan cepat junmyeon ninju rahang yifan kencang, nggak sempat ngehindar yifan terlempar sedikit ke belakang. Sudut bibirnya langsung ngeluarin darah segar.

Yifan ngeludah, terus mengumpati junmyeon sebelum kembali melakukan serangan bertubi-tubi, meninju, mendang dan memukul telak ulu hati junmyeon. Membuat junmyeon oleng dan akhirnya jatuh ke tanah. Junmyeon terbatuk darah.

Yifan tertawa kencang karena dia ngerasa lebih unggul dari junmyeon.

"Jadi cuma segini aja kemampuan kamu? Dasar banci!" ejek yifan.

Junmyeon menggeram marah, emosinya udah mendidih diatas ubun-ubun. Dia beranjak berdiri dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya yang masih tersisa banyak. Junmyeon menendang kaki yifan kencang, kemudian memukuli wajah pereman-able milik yifan sampai jadi babak belur, yifan juga nggak tinggal diam. Yifan menangkis serangan-serangan yang junmyeon layangkan, walaupun sebagian besar dia ngerasa kwalahan.

Buagh!

Jdugh!

Dagh!

Yifan pakai gerakan memutar untuk menghindari tinjuan junmyeon yang mengarah ke mata kirinya, saat junmyeon lengah, nggak nyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu yifan langsung memelintir tangan kanan junmyeon ke belakang sampai mengeluarkan bunyi kretek(?) dari tulang junmyeon.

Junmyeon ngejerit kesakitan, tapi itu nggak berlangsung lama waktu junmyeon ngebalik serangan dengan ngehantam kepala yifan pakai kepalanya sendiri. Yifan ngelepasin kuncian tanganya ke junmyeon, cowok itu langsung ngebungkuk dan megangin dahinya yang habis kena hantaman. Yifan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah, penghuni kebun binatang kota disebut semua. Hidungnya ngeluarin banyak darah, yifan mimisan.

Enggak beda jauh dari kondisi junmyeon.

"Anjing . .babi! Akhhh.. Sialan!"

Junmyeon megangin tangan kananya yang kayaknya patah tulang, rasanya sakit banget omong-omong. Ditambah lagi sama wajah dan tubuhnya yang kayak udah remuk gara-gara dihajar sama yifan habis-habisan. Tapi ngelihat kondisi yifan saat ini juga nggak kalah remuk dari kondisi dia kok.

Mereka berdua emang lawan yang seimbang.

"Bos!"

"Bos Dragon!?"

Si rusa sama si panda datang dari arah rumah junmyeon, mereka berdua lari tergopoh-gopoh ngehampiri yifan.

"Bos, bos nggak apa-apa?" kata si panda kelihatan panik gitu. Sedangkan si rusa cuma diam aja disamping sang bos.

"Bos. Butuh bantuan kita? Aku bisa ngehabisi cowok itu" kata si panda lagi yang dibalas anggukkan setuju dari si rusa.

Selesai ngebersihin mimisanya, yifan ngasih perintah kedua minionnya buat nggak ikut campur sama masalah dia. Yifan cuma nggak mau aja junmyeon berfikir kalau dia itu cowok cemen, gara-gara yifan ngelibatin anak buahnya.

Awalnya si panda kelihatan nggak setuju gitu, tapi waktu si rusa ngelihat si bos ngambil pisau lipat dari dalam kantung celananya, si rusa jadi mengerti maksud licik dari bosnya.

"Udah, biarin si bos nyelesaiin masalahnya sendiri" bisik si rusa ke panda, sebelum narik tangan si panda buat menghindar.

Yifan megang pisau ditanganya erat-erat, dengan nahan rasa pusing dikepalanya dia kembali berjalan mendekat ke junmyeon yang lagi kesakitan.

Nggak sempat buat nangkis pergerakan yifan yang terlalu cepat itu, pisau lipat yifan udah menghunus punggung kecil milik yixing. Ya, karena yixing datang dan langsung meluk junmyeon dari depan sebelum pisau lipat yifan nusuk ke perutnya junmyeon.

"Y-yixing..." yifan tergagap, dia ngejatuhin pisau lipat ditanganya sampai ngehasilin bunyi dentingan.

Yixing langsung merosot lemah dipelukanya junmyeon. Junmyeon shoke, dia meluk tubuh mungil yixing erat-erat sebelum dia teriakkin nama yixing kalap.

"YIXING!? NGGAK!? NGGAK! KAMU NGGAK BOLEH MATI!"

"YIXING!..."

Junmyeon itu sebenarnya pantang buat nangis, tapi nyatanya sekarang dia nangis tersedu-sedu. Sambil ngeguncang-guncang tubuh yixing yang sekarang udah nggak bergerak didalam dekapanya.

Lain junmyeon, lain juga dengan yifan. Yifan terduduk sedih megangin tanganya yang tadi udah dia gunain buat nusuk yixing. Ya, kamu udah berhasil ngebunuh teman kamu sendiri wu yifan! Kamu monster!? Jangan sebut dirimu manusia lagi, kamu pecundang... Pikir yifan kalut.

"Yixing. . Hiks. . Aku sayang kamu, kamu nggak boleh mati dulu, sean masih ngebutuhin kamu. Kamu juga belum nerima aku jadi pacar kamu.. Hiks yixing" rancau junmyeon yang bisa didengar sama yifan.

Yifan mendongak natap junmyeon, wajahnya berubah jadi kayak kaget gitu. "P-pacar? A-apa maksudnya,

b-bukanya kalian itu... Udah nikah?"

Junmyeon ngelap air matanya yang ngalir terus kayak anak sungai. "Nggak, kita belum nikah bego! Setidaknya belum, hiks. . Beberapa jam yang lalu aku baru aja nyatain perasaanku ke yixing, dia belum ngejawabnya tapi sekarang. S-sekarang dia udah mati gara-gara kamu bunuh!" junmyeon teriak kalap ke arah yifan.

Ngerasa terhantam bom tak kasat mata, yifan jadi galau sendiri. Ternyata dia udah salah paham ke junmyeon. Tapi bayi itu? Kalau junmyeon sama yixing emang benar belum nikah, terus bayi itu bayinya siapa?

"Terus bayi itu, bayi siapa?" kata yifan yang berhasil menyuarakan pikiranya.

Junmyeon ngebuang wajahnya ke arah lain, dia nggak sudi natap yifan. "Ceritanya panjang" dia ngehela nafas sebelum akhirnya milih buat nyeritain semuanya ke yifan "Bayi itu, bayi yatim piatu yang dibuang sama ibunya didepan pagar rumah yixing, aku sama yixing udah sepakat buat ngerawat bayi itu sama-sama. Jadi wajar kalo sean manggil aku sama yixing pakai panggilan papa mama, karena dia taunya kita berdua adalah orang tuanya. Tapi sekarang..." junmyeon ngebiarin air matanya lolos. Dia berusaha untuk nerima kenyataan pahit ini "Sekarang yixing udah nggak ada.."

"Maaf" gumam yifan, dia beneran menyesali perbuatanya yang benar-benar udah kelewatan.

Kedua minion entah sejak kapan ikutan nangis ngelihat kisah nyata teragis, yang harus berakhir dengan sebuah kesalah pahaman itu.

Ditengah kesibukkan mereka yang sibuk dengan pikiranya masing-masing, suara tangisan bayi yang berasal dari dalam mobil van mengintrupsi. Sean udah bangun dari pingsanya.

Mereka semua menoleh kearah mobil van dengan tatapan sedih, sebelum tiba-tiba...

Klontang!

Sesuatu, ah lebih tepatnya tameng kapten amerika(?) Iya tameng, yang bentuknya bundar berwarna biru ada garis merahnya itu lho, benda itu jatuh begitu aja dari balik punggung yixing. Disusul dengan tawa cekikikan yang khas.

Sialan, kayaknya mereka semua udah berhasil kena tipu.

"X-xing kamu, kamu..."

Yixing akhirnya ketawa, dia ngedongak natap junmyeon. "Aku belum mati tau jun" habis ngomong gini, yixing ngasih junmyeon senyum cantik terus dia ngedipin satu matanya.

"T-tapi.. T-tapi kamu tadiㅡ"

Yixing ngebekap mulut junmyeon pakai tanganya. "Sst, aku janji bakal jelasin semuanya nanti ke kamu. Tapi sekarang, lebih baik kamu urusin sean dulu karena aku masih ada urusan yang lebih penting yang musti aku urus. Paham?"

Junmyeon nganguk aja walaupun masih kelihatan linglung, dia jalan ke arah mobil van terus ngambil sean kedalam gendonganya.

Udah mastiin sean aman sama junmyeon, yixing berbalik. Dia natap yifan garang.

"Aku pikir kamu itu temanku fan!" yixing beracak pinggang.

Yifan ngelihat kiri-kanan gugup. "Yixing, a-aku nggak sengaja.." elaknya.

Yixing ngedengus. "Kamu pikir, nyulik sean, ngerampok rumah junmyeon terus hampir ngebunuh aku itu kamu bilang nggak sengaja?! Iya, wu yifan!"

"Xing aku, akuㅡ"

"CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI SEBELUM AKU PANGGIL POLISI BUAT NEMBAK KAKI KAMU YIFAN!?"

Yifan ngangguk ketakutan dengar teriakan yixing, kedua minion yifan langsung mendekat terus ngebantuin bos mereka buat berdiri. Mereka baru aja beranjak mau jalan kearah mobil van, tapi lagi-lagi harus berhenti waktu suara yixing kembali ngeintrupsi.

"Kalian boleh pergi, tapi tinggalin barang rampokkanya! Enak aja itu punya junmyeon tau" kata yixing sarkas.

Si rusa yang notabenya ngebawa tas, dia jadi kelihatan kesal gitu sama yixing tapi tak berlangsung lama waktu yifan langsung ngerampas tas ransel rusa, terus ngeletakkin tas ransel itu kebawah.

Yixing ngangguk terus ngomong "Sekarang kalian boleh pergi"

Mereka bertiga udah masuk kedalam mobil van, dengan perlahan mobil van itu ninggalin pekarangan rumah junmyeon disusul sama bunyi sirene polisi yang mengejar dibelakangnya.

Yixing kaget, perasaan dia belum nelfon polisi.

"Aku yang telfon polisi, buat nagkap mereka bertiga"

Junmyeon ngomong dibelakang yixing sambil nunjukkin ponselnya yang masih menyala.

Yixing berbalik terus buru-buru meluk junmyeon lagi. Yixing langsung nangis tersedu-sedu, junmyeon paham betul gimana perasaan yixing sekarang ini.

Ngelihat mamanya nangis, sean juga ikutan nangis digendongan junmyeon. Junmyeon gendong sean pakai tangan kiri, soalnya tangan kanan junmyeon masih sakit.

Junmyeon ngusap punggung mungil yixing. "Udah jangan nangis lagi, sean nggak apa-apa.. Pelipisnya cuma luka kecil aja kok, di kasih plester juga langsung nggak kelihatan lagi. Sean kan anak kita yang kuat"

Habis junmyeon ngomong gitu, yixing malah makin nangis kencang. Yixing mukul-mukul ringan dada junmyeon. Junmyeon diam aja, walaupun pukulan yixing ringan tapi rasanya sakit banget, itu kan bekas pukulan yifan tadi omong-omong.

"Hiks, bukan itu junmyeon bego! Gi-gimana kalau tadi aku nggak dateng diwaktu yang pas jun!? Hiks. . Pasti, pasti pisau yifan udah berhasil nusuk perut kamu hiks. . Aku nggak mau kamu mati junmyeon"

"Tapi kamu udah berhasil bikin aku kena serangan jantung yixing! Kamu nggak tau gimana paniknya aku tadi huh? Waktu ngelihat kamu mati gara-gara nyelamatin nyawa aku, aku nggak kebayang gimana kalo tadi kamu emang mati beneran"

Yixing berhenti, dia nggak lagi mukulin dada junmyeon. Dia ngedongak natap wajah junmyeon yang sekarang benar-benar kelihatan frustasi gitu.

"Aku nggak mungkin mati, aku udah ngelakuin persiapan sebelumya. Junmyeon... Waktu yifan ngambil pisau lipat dari sakunya, sebenarnya aku udah ada dibelakang yifan. Terus waktu yifan ngasih tau minion nya buat minggir, aku ngambil kesempatan itu buat masukkin tameng kapten amerika punya kamu, yang aku ambil dari lemari ruang tengah itu ke punggung aku dan... Sekarang bisa kamu lihat, aku nggak kena tusukkan yifan. Junmyeon, aku ngelakuin hal tadi itu sengaja supaya bikin yifan jera" habis ngomong gitu, yixing langsung ngedusel-duselin hidungnya ke dada bidang punya junmyeon.

Junmyeon ngusap kepala yixing. "Jangan ngelakuin hal kayak gitu lagi tanpa sepengetahuan aku"

Yixing ngangguk, masih meluk junmyeon. Dia lagi dalam mode manja.

"Aku sayang kamu..." bisik junmyeon pelan, yang sontak ngebuat kedua pipi gembil yixing jadi merona cantik.

Yixing gigit-gigit bibir bawahnya sebelum ngejawab "Juga, sayang junmyeon" balasnya malu-malu gitu.

Junmyeon ketawa, ketawa bahagia kayaknya walaupun habis itu dia meringis kesakitan karena luka robekkan disudut bibirnya.

"Ayo kita masuk" ajak junmyeon.

"Jun?"

"Hm"

"Kamu yakin, kita nggak perlu pergi ke rumah sakit? Wajah kamu babak-belur"

Junmyeon ngegeleng yakin, "Ah, luka kayak gini sih belum ada apa-apanya buat aku." junmyeon ngedengus sok kuat.

Yixing ngedikkin bahu nggak mau ambil pusing. Kalau junmyeon udah bilang nggak apa-apa, berarti junmyeon emang beneran nggak apa-apa. Yixing narik tangan kanan junmyeon, bermaksud mau gelendotan manja kayak biasanya. Tapi...

"Aghhkkk! Sakit!. . Sakit! Sakit!" junmyeon langsung teriak-teriak kayak orang sawan.

"Kita ke rumah sakit. Sekarang juga!?"

Yixing langsung aja masuk kedalam rumah junmyeon, buat ngambil kunci mobil junmyeon. Kayaknya kondisi junmyeon lebih parah dari yang kelihatanya.

"Dasar sok kuat"

 **tbc.**


	8. bee minta restu

"Nggak mau dok!"

"Tapi pak junmyeon"

"Ah lebay banget sih si dokter. Udah dibilangin saya nggak apa-apa juga! Jauhin tuh jarum suntiknya, nggak usah di dekat-dekatin ke saya!"

Dokter Donghae ngehela nafas sabar, dasar nggak sadar umur, untung situ pasien. Kalo nggak pasien, udah habis situ saya operasi tanpa obat bius dari tadi... Batin dokter donghae dongkol sendiri ngadepin sikap junmyeon.

"Udah dok, suntik aja nggak apa-apa. Junmyeon emang suka sungkan gitu orangnya" yixing cekikikan sambil gendong sean, dia berdiri disebelah ranjang inap junmyeon.

Dengar ucapan yixing, junmyeon sontak ngegelengin kepalanya heboh sambil natap horor kearah dokter Donghae yang lagi pegang suntikkan ditanganya.

"No, no no! Nggak mau!?"

"Pak junmyeon, ini nggak bakal sakit kok saya jamin. Palingan rasanya cuma kayak digigit semut" kata dokter Donghae berusaha nenangin gitu.

Junmyeon tetap kekeuh, dia phobia sama jarum suntik btw. "Nggak! Xing~ ayo pulang aja. Aku nggak mau, aku nggak sudi nginap disini..." junmyeon ngerengek, tangan kirinya narik-narik bawahan kaos yixing.

"Yaudah, yaudah. Saya nggak jadi nyuntik pak junmyeon kalo gitu" kata dokter donghae akhirnya, bikin junmyeon langsung blink-blink seketika.

"Beneran dok?!" tanya junmyeon mastiin. Dia ngusapin keringat dingin dipelipisnya sama dahi.

"Iya, tapi saya nyuntiknya pakai semacam perantara gitu. Tapi tujuanya tetap sama aja" balas dokter donghae lagi.

"P-pake perantara apa?" Perasaan junmyeon tiba-tiba mulai jadi nggak enak.

"Pake boneka vudu"

Yixing tambah cekikikan, jarang-jarang dia ngelihat junmyeon kayak gini.

Junmyeon melotot serem. "Dokter gila! Situ mau nyantet saya?! Jangan macem-macem ya, saya bisa nuntut rumah sakit ini kalo dokter macem-macem sama saya!" junmyeon langsung ngegas nggak nyantai.

Sean udah tidur omong-omong. Makanya junmyeon bisa ngomong seenak udelnya gitu. Btw tadi sean juga udah diperiksa sama dokter anak, sean nggak apa-apa cuma lecet dikit. Sebab sean pingsan itu karena shoke aja kena benturan dikepalanya.

Berhubung suasananya makin memanas, antara dokter sama pasien itu. Akhirnya yixing ngambil peranya disini, yaitu buat nenangin kim ganteng junmyeon.

"Sst, jun dengerin aku" yixing megang pipi kanan junmyeon lembut, junmyeon langsung ngalihin perhatianya ke yixing.

"Kamu sayang sama sean nggak?"

"Iya, sayang banget" kata junmyeon sambil ngangguk.

"Kamu sayang sama aku?" tanya yixing lagi sambil ngasih kode ke dokter Donghae buat cepat ngelakuin tugasnya tanpa sepengetahuan junmyeon.

Junmyeon ngangguk lagi, kali ini ada semburat pink tipis gitu dikedua pipinya. Yah, walaupun kelihatan samar.

"Aku sayang sama kamu" kata junmyeon tulus sambil ngerjap-ngerjapin matanya mirip puppy gitu. Duh, kok yixing jadi gemas sih sama junmyeon. Si mantan cassanova sekolah bunga bangsa, berkali-kali lipat kelihatan lebih ganteng kalau pas lagi imut kayak gini.

Dokter donghae berusaha nahan supaya nggak ketawanya, dengan gerakkan pelan-pelan dia masukkin jarum suntik yang udah terhubung sama selang infus ke tangan kiri junmyeon.

Junmyeon ngeriyitin alisnya karena ngerasain sesuatau yang aneh gitu ditangan kirinya, sakit sih, tapi nggak seberapa rasanya. Rasanya itu semacam kayak digigit sesuatu. Waktu junmyeon mau ngelihat dia digigit apa. Yixing buru-buru nahan kepalanya supaya tetap natap mata unicorn yixing.

"Kamu pengen sembuh kan?" kata yixing lagi berusaha buat tetap ngalihin perhatian junmyeon, kali ini yixing ngasih kode ke dokter Donghae buat ngasih junmyeon obat tidur. Ya, junmyeon emang belum ditanganin sama sekali karena junmyeon sendiri yang nolak terus buat diobati.

Menurut yixing, junmyeon itu kayak anak kecil. Padahal sean aja nggak segitunya kok yang notabenya malah anak kecil. Jadi, jalan satu-satunya ya bikin junmyeon tidur. Baru deh, dokter Donghae bisa eksekusi junmyeon.

"Pengㅡ" Brugh, junmyeon nggak bisa lanjutin ucapanya waktu badanya tiba-tiba lemas gitu. Gak berapa lama dia udah nggak sadarkan diri, junmyeon tumbang.

"Terimakasih ya," kata dokter donghae ke yixing karena udah ngerasa terbantu banget.

"Iya dok sama-sama, tolong sembuhin junmyeon ya dok" ujar yixing, dia siap-siap mau keluar dari kamar inap junmyeon waktu beberapa suster yang mau nanganin junmyeon mulai bermasukkan.

Dokter donghae ngangguk sambil senyum, terus pasang sarung tangan dokternya.

Setelah itu, yixing milih buat benar-benar keluar dari kamar junmyeon sambil gendong sean. Rasanya yixing benar-benar cape. Bahkan dia belum istirahat sama sekali, selama junmyeon masih ditangani. Lebih baik yixing manfaatin waktu luang itu buat istirahat.

 **~Baby Stranger~**

Jeju island, South korea.

07:55, pagi.

Cowok bermata sipit berpakaian rapi, dengan tinggi badan yang pas-pasan keluar dari dalam mobil BMW hitam.

Sebuket bunga lily dan sebuah bingkisan yang terlihat lumayan besar berada dikedua tanganya. Cowok itu berjalan santai menuju ke rumah mewah bergaya castle, satu-satunya rumah yang terletak dekat dengan bibir pantai.

Dia berdiri didepan layar interkom, menyebutkan identitas dan tujuanya mengunjungi rumah itu. Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari pihak dalam, tak lama pintu rumah mewah itupun terbuka disusul dengan munculnya wanita separuh baya yang masih tampak begitu cantik.

"Bunda, apa kabar" sapa si cowok sipit sambil nunduk sembilan puluh derajat.

Wanita separuh baya itu langsung senyum gitu, dimples imut menghiasi pipi kananya.

"Astaga, nak baekhyun..." pekik bunda terus meluk si cowok sipit yang dipanggil baekhyun, walaupun kehalang sama benda bawaan baekhyun sih. Baekhyun seneng banget, mungkin calon mertuanya habis sarapan. Makanya mikirnya lancar dan nggak lupa sama dia.

Habis pelukan, bunda ngelihat kiri kanan gitu kayak nyariin sesuatu.

"N-nak baek, ichingnya bunda mana? Unicorn kesayanganya bunda mana?" tanya bunda harap-harap cemas karena dia nggak nemuin anak kesayanganya sama si calon mantu.

Baekhyun senyum paksa, "Yixing nggak ikut bunda."

Bunda langsung pasang tampang sedih. Baekhyun ngehela nafas, alamat banget habis ini bunda pasti langsung ngedrama.

"Iching kok jahat, iching kok tega gitu sama bunda. Udah nggak pernah jengukin orang tuanya ke sini lagi, dd-dia dia udah nggak sayang lagi sama bunda... Hweee nak baekhyun.. Jangan-jangan iching udah punya orang tua baru di sana, makanya dia lupain bunda sama ayah.. Hweee nak baekhyun.."

Kan, baekhyun harus gimana ini.

"Emm bunda, baekhyun boleh masuk? Nanti baekhyun jelasin semuanya ke bunda" kata baekhyun akhirnya, dia juga pegel kali berdiri terus didepan pintu.

Bunda langsung diam, dia natap baekhyun kayak orang lagi mikir keras gitu.

"Jelasin? Jelasin apa? Kamu siapa? Ngapain kesini?"

Baekhyun pengen nagis rasanya. "Bunda, ini baekhyun calon mantu bunda..."

"Calon mantu? O-oh iya.. Iya"

Baekhyun senyum kikuk, "Bunda udah ingat?"

Bunda ngangguk ramah gitu, tangan kurusnya nepuk-nepuk bahu baekhyun pelan. "Kamu calon suaminya lay kan? Haduh, bunda udah tau dari awal. Pake acara bawa-bawa bunga segala.. Ah, ayo masuk! Ayo masuk nak baekhyun" bunda narik lengan baekhyun masuk.

Baekhyun gelengin kepalanya maklum, untung aja dia udah pacaran hampir lima tahun sama anaknya, jadi dia nggak kaget lagi. Pas pertama sih iya.

Lay itu saudara kembar yixing btw, tapi cewek. Sifat tomboy nya minta dijitak. Perilakunya kabalikanya yixing semua. Nanti deh baekhyun kenalin kalau dia ada dirumah, biasanya sih kalau pagi-pagi gini Lay suka ngelayap ngasih sarapan ikan hiu ditengah laut. Gila! Ya, cewek itu emang udah gila dari lahir, amit-amit baekhyun dibilang calon suami lay.

Jadi calon ipar aja baekhyun malu ngakuinya.

 **~Baby Stranger~**

Menurut junmyeon, dokter itu terlalu lebay dan sok berkuasa. Iya, dokter ngerasa kalau dirinya itu udah mirip sama raja, titahnya atau diagnosanya terhadap si tersangka (baca: pasien) harus dituruti apapun itu, enggak perduli si tersangka terima atau nggak sama keputusanya.

Dan sialnya sekarang ini, junmyeon berada diposisi jadi si tersangka. Junmyeon juga udah diberi mandat khusus dari si tuan raja, dan diberi kehormatan buat menginap selama dua hari penuh didalam penjara istana (baca: kamar inap rumah sakit).

Sebenarnya, junmyeon itu benci harus berbaring di ranjang sempit itu lama-lama apalagi bau obat-obatan selalu nusuk-nusuk didalam hidungnya, junmyeon juga benci ngerasain gimana sakitnya di infus sama di suntik setiap lima jam sekali, dan lebih parahnya lagi junmyeon juga harus nahan gerak akibat tangan kananya yang dililit sama gips karena patah tulang.

Intinya, junmyeon benci keadaan seperti itu. Junmyeon benci dirinya harus berada diposisi titik terlemah, gimana nggak dititik terlemah kalau dia bergerak aja dibatasin kayak gitu.

Ditengah renunganya, junmyeon mendengar suara gerusak-gerusuk dari arah luar, junmyeon sontak langsung ngalihin pandanganya ke arah pintu yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari ranjang.

Tak berselang lama, pintu kamar inapnya pun terbuka dari luar, sosok mungil berhoodie merah kebesaran dan bercelana ripped jeans biru dongker masuk dari sana.

"Eh, Udah bangun ya?" kata sosok mungil berhoodie merah itu ke junmyeon, sosok mungil itu juga ngelemparin senyum manis ke dia.

Duh imutnya pagi-pagi... Pikir junmyeon fanboying. Eh, tapi kan ceritanya sekarang dia lagi ngambek sama yixing, jadi junmyeon nggak boleh fanboying dulu sama yixing.

Junmyeon langsung nyunggingin senyum tipis, tapi buru-buru ditepis, sudut bibir junmyeon bersemu biru ke unguan bekas tonjokkan semalam yang sekarang jadi luka memar.

"Dari mana?" ujar junmyeon, sorot matanya nggak lepas dari sosok si pujaan hati yang lagi nutup pintu.

Yixing jalan mendekati ranjang junmyeon, nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih berada ditangan mungilnya. Duhh iya, yang menyangkut diri yixing itu serba mungi-mungil semua deh pokoknya. Enggak ada yang nggak unyu.

"Kamu nyariin aku ya?" kata yixing pakai nada jahil, dia naruh nampanya ke atas nakas samping ranjang junmyeon, habis itu dia langsung ngambil duduk diatas ranjang junmyeon. Yixing mainin kedua kakinya yang ngegantung.

Junmyeon ngehela nafas "Aku pas bangun kamu nggak ada, ya pasti lah aku nyariin kamu" junmyeon ngelihat yixing dari bawah, dia masih tiduran omong-omong.

"Hmph, iya maaf" yixing nundukkin kepalanya sambil tanganya milin-milin ujung baju rumah sakit yang junmyeon pakai. Junmyeon nggak menyahut, kayaknya junmyeon ngambek... Batin yixing dalam hati.

"Emm, Junmyeon?" panggil yixing pelan, tanganya masih sibuk milin-milin ujung baju junmyeon.

"Hm"

Tuh kan, ngejawabnya aja jutek gitu.

"Kamu mau bangun?" tawar yixing. Dia jadi ngerasa bersalah gara-gara kejadian semalam, yang udah bikin junmyeon K.O sama suntikkan dokter donghae.

Junmyeon langsung ngelihat tangan kananya yang di gips, buat gerak dikit aja rasanya sakit. Tapi kalau dia tiduran terus juga pegal.

"Iya" jawab junmyeon setuju.

"Ya udah, aku bantuin ya. Senderan aja nggak apa-apa" kata yixing sambil nyengir unicorn, dia seneng meskipun ngambek, junmyeon tetap mau nurutin dia. Yixing terus ngebantuin junmyeon buat bangun, walaupun harus ekstra hati-hati karena junmyeon nggak boleh banyak gerak dulu. Yixing nyusun bantal gitu biar junmyeon nyendernya enak.

"Makasih.."

"Sama-sama"

"Jadi...?" junmyeon ngelihat yixing serius, kayak minta penjelasan gitu.

Yixing ngehela nafas. "Jadi, subuh-subuh tadi, aku pulang ke rumah sama sean buat sarapan sekalian bersih-bersih. Aku juga tadi udah nyuruh orang buat beresin rumah kamu" jelas yixing.

"Jadi gitu"

Yixing ngangguk pasti. "Iya.." dia ngambil mangkuk bubur punya junmyeon. "Sekarang, kamu makan ini dulu ya? Rasanya emang nggak terlalu enak, tapi kamu harus tetep sarapan jun biar bisa minum obat. Supaya kondisi kamu cepet pulih" kata yixing perhatian.

Yixing langsung nyuapin junmyeon.

Junmyeon diam aja nerima suapan dari yixing, dia nggak tahu lagi harus ngeekspresiin gimana bahagianya dia sekarang ini. Diperhatiin sama orang yang dia sayang ternyata rasanya itu sungguh-sungguh luar biasa.

"Makasih ya yang, udah perhatian gini ke aku"

Yixing senyum manis, dimples nya yang ada dipipi kanan kelihatan menyembul malu-malu. Junmyeon jadi gemas pengen nyubit pipinya, tapi dia nggak bisa.

"Iya sama-samㅡeh, tunggu? Tadi kamu manggil aku apa?" yixing yang mau nyuapin junmyeon lagi langsung ngehentiin gerakkanya.

Junmyeon senyum ganteng, terus ngomong "Yang, aku manggil kamu yang. Itu singkatan dari kata sayang. Gimana? Lucu kan?"

Yixing buang muka, pipinya udah merah banget kayak udang rebus.

"U-udah ah gak usah gombal! Lagi sakit juga" katanya pura-pura kesal gitu padahal dalam hati kesenengan, habis itu yixing langsung masukkin satu sendok penuh bubur ke dalam mulut junmyeon.

Junmyeon hampir aja mau muntahin buburnya, ujung bibirnya sampai jadi perih gitu gara-gara kena cipratan bubur. Yixing jahat banget sih, untung aja dia berhasil nelan.

Yixing buru-buru bantuin junmyeon minum pakai sedotan, soalnya dia baru sadar tadi udah bertindak jahat secara nggak sengaja ke junmyeon.

"M-maaf ya jun, aku nggak sengaja"

"Uhuk, Iya nggak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong sean mana yang?" tanya junmyeon waktu dia udah selesai nelan minumnya. Wahh hebat, junmyeon nggak marahin yixing. *Horeeee

Yixing mengerjab, tumben banget junmyeon nggak maki... Batin yixing parno.

"Sean sementara aku titipin ke joohyun, nanti sore juga mereka kesini kok" kata yixing sambil ngebersihin bibir junmyeon yang belepotan bubur pakai jempolnya. Habis itu dia balik nyuapin lagi, kali ini pelan-pelan.

"Daun bawangnya dipisahin yang, aku nggak suka" perintah junmyeon manja.

"Iya-iyaaa..."

 **~Baby Stranger~**

Selesai sarapan bareng calon mertua, baekhyun langsung diajak ayah zhang buat duduk-duduk diruang keluarga. Mungkin ayah juga udah tahu maksud dari kedatangan baekhyun ke rumahnya.. Pikir baekhyun positive.

Cowok bermata sipit itu milih buat duduk disamping jendela kaca rumah keluarga zhang, baekhyun bisa lihat pemandangan pantai dari sana. Sedangkan ayah milih buat duduk di single sofa yang ada di seberang.

"Nak baek, bunganya bagus.. Makasih ya" bunda datang dari arah dapur sambil bawa bunga lily yang tadi baekhyun bawa. Bunda udah nyusun bunganya rapi gitu didalam vas mahal.

"Iya sama-sama bunda," baekhyun senyum tulus. Nggak sia-sia dia beli bunga itu butuh perjuangan banget, iya baekhyun sampai hampir kepergok sama yuna sahabatnya yixing. Untung baekhyun pinter ngehindar waktu itu.

"Iya..." kata bunda lagi, habis ngeletakkin bunganya ke atas meja, bunda langsung duduk disamping baekhyun. Bunda senyum cantik sambil ngusap-usap bahu baekhyun. "Bunda seneng banget, punya calon menantu kayak nak baek.. Iya kan yah?"

Ayah yang lagi minum teh langsung gelagapan. "I-iya bunda, baekhyun kan memang menantu idaman. Udah pinter, mapan lagi, beruntung anak kita bisa sama baekhyun" puji ayah sambil ngeletakkin cangkir dimeja.

Dapat pujian dari calon mertua membuat si cowok sipit salah tingkah, apalagi bunda yang terus megangin lengan kananya.

"Makasih yah, bund.." kata baekhyun setengah malu. Padahal dia juga belum ngomong lho kalau dia emang mau minta restu.

"Iyaaa sayang.." kata bunda, terus ngelihat ke ayah "Lay emang pinter ya yah, milih calon suami. Bunda kira bakal nggak ada satupun laki-laki yang mau sama anak tomboy kita itu, ternyata masih ada.. Bunda jadi terharu"

Baekhyun langsung batuk.

Ayah kelihatan nggak paham sama ucapan bunda. "T-tunggu.. Tunggu, nak baek, apa maksudnya? Lay? Setahu ayah pacar kamu itu yixing. Apa udah ganti?" kata ayah ke baekhyun. "Jadi sekarang kamu sama Lay? Anak perempuan ayah?! Astaga tuhan.. Akhirnya ada juga yang mau sama anak perempuan ayah itu, bund. Lay akhirnya ada yang mau bund!" lanjut ayah heboh.

Baekhyun gelengin kepalanya horor. Disaat kehororanya, nggak sengaja mata sipit baekhyun melihat ke arah foto keluarga berukuran besar, yang berada tepat dibelakang ayah. Difoto itu ada potret kebersamaan sepasang suami istri dan kedua anak kembar mereka, ada si suami yang baekhyun ketahui sebagai ayah zhang, lalu bunda zhang yang berdiri tepat disebelah ayah zhang sambil menggendong bocah imut bersetelan tuxedo mungil dengan warna senada kayak yang dipakai si ayah. Baekhyun tahu jelas itu potret yixing pacarnya sewaktu kecil benar-benar bikin gemas kalau melihatnya. Lalu yang terakhir, oh lihat itu gadis kecil berkulit cokelat dengan setelan dress kumal, rambut dipangkas cepak mirip kayak anak cowok. Gadis kecil itu duduk disebelah kaki ayah zhang. Kedua tanganya melingkar di kaki kanan ayah zhang lalu yang satu lagi masuk kedalam mulut. Gadis itu benar-benar terlihat berantakan, dan dialah Lay.

Lay yang bunda bilang calon istri baekhyun. In your dream! Pikir baekhyun kesal, tapi nggak kelihatan.

Baekhyun juga dari tadi belum ketemu sama cewek tomboy itu ngomong-omong. Dia lagi nggak ada dirumah, kata bunda sih cewek itu udah pergi entah kemana subuh-subuh tadi. Ahh, kenapa malah jadi ngebahas kembaran yixing yang nggak jelas itu sih. Pokoknya sekarang baekhyun harus jelasin semuanya sebelum kesalah pahaman calon mertuanya tambah berlarut-larut.

Baekhyun ngehembusin napas sebelum "Yah, bund.." panggil baekhyun pelan. "Kedatangan baekhyun kesini sebenarnya.."

 **~Baby Stranger~**

"Seaaannn!?"

Teriakkan yixing kedengaran melengking waktu sean sama joohyun baru aja masuk kedalam kamar inap junmyeon.

"Seaaaann, kangenn..." yixing langsung ngerebut sean dari gendongan joohyun. Ngunyel-ngunyel pipi gembul sean, bagi yixing kepisah sama sean seharian itu sama aja kayak kepisah satu tahun.

"Mamamama!" celoteh sean sambil ngegigit biskuit bayi.

Joohyun yang dicuekkin milih buat mendekati junmyeon aja. "Gimana? Udah sehat?" tanya joohyun sekedar basa-basi ke junmyeon.

Junmyeon ngedikkin bahunya pelan. Dia masih tiduran. "Ya, bisa kamu lihat sendiri kan. Tangan di gips, muka babak-belur. Sehat, kalo aku bisa cepat pulang dari kamar terkutuk ini" balas junmyeon sambil menghela napas pasrah.

Joohyun terkekeh geli dengar ucapan ngenes junmyeon. "Udah sabar aja, nanti aku bantuin deh ngebujuk ibu negara supaya kamu bisa cepat dipulangin" kata joohyun ngasih semangat sambil ngelirik ke arah yixing yang lagi asik main sama sean disofa.

Junmyeon ngehembusin napasnya. "Huh, kamu mau ngebujuk yixing? Ngelihat aku disuntik aja dia kelihatan bahagia banget. Mana mungkin dia mau ngebiarin aku cepat pulang dari sini.." katanya putus asa.

Joohyun ngangguk masih nyunggingin senyum gelinya. Habis itu dia nepuk tangan junmyeon pelan. "Itu tandanya dia sayang sama kamu jun, yixing peduli sama kesehatan kamu. Dia enggak mau kamu kenapa-napa" balas joohyun sok bijak.

"Ngomong sama kamu juga nggak bikin aku cepat keluar dari sini.." balas junmyeon kesal, terus dia noleh ke arah yixing sama sean. "Yang, sean bawa sini dong. Emang kamu aja, aku juga kangen!?" teriak junmyeon ke yixing.

Joohyun langsung batuk waktu dengar panggilan junmyeon ke yixing. Sedangkan yixing mukanya langsung merah padam gitu, dia mengutuk mulut junmyeon yang malu-maluinya nggak tahu tempat. Tapi gitu-gitu dia juga tetap ngebawa sean ke dekatnya junmyeon.

"Papa~" kata sean manja, tangan mungilnya ngeraih-raih pengen ikut papanya yang lagi tiduran di ranjang inap.

"Sean, sini ikut papa" ujar junmyeon seneng.

"Enak aja, kamu mau nyuruh sean ikut tiduran sama kamu disitu. Nggak boleh, kamu kan lagi sakit" potong yixing yang langsung ngejauhin sean lagi dari junmyeon.

"Yang~ kamu kok tega sama aku. Katanya sayang, aku juga pengen main sama sean.." junmyeon ngomong gini sambil pasang tampang melasnya.

"Mainnya nanti aja kalo kamu udah sembuh," kata yixing final.

"Mamama, papapa.." sean ikut ngerengek digendongan yixing.

Junmyeon ngerasa menang. "Tuh, sean aja pengen sama papanya"

Yixing ngedengus. "Kalo sean nginjak atau ngedudukkin tangan kamu yang sakit, jangan salahin aku ya!?" ancam yixing, bikin nyali junmyeon langsung ciut.

Benar juga kata yixing, melihat tingkah sean yang lagi aktif-aktifnya kayak gitu. Bukanya junmyeon cepat pulang dari rumah sakit, yang ada malah junmyeon akan dapat pengobatan tambahan.

"Ya udah, kalo gitu aku pengen nyium sean aja.." kata junmyeon akhirnya.

Yixing nurut, dia ngedeketin wajah sean suapaya bisa dicium sama junmyeon.

"Popo~ papapapa" celoteh sean waktu junmyeon ngecup kedua pipinya gemas. Habis itu, giliran sean yang nyium pipi kanan junmyeon. Nggak bisa dibilang nyium sih sebenarnya, tapi ngasih ludah ke pipi junmyeon.

"Sean, ikut tante joo yuk" joohyun langsung ngambil sean dari gendongan yixing.

Yixing natap sahabatnya bingung. "Sean mau kamu bawa kemana lagi?"

Bukanya langsung jawab, joohyun malah ngedipin mata ke arah junmyeon. "Udah, sean aman sama aku. Kamu jagain junmyeon aja disini baik-baik" kata joohyun lalu keluar dari kamar inap junmyeon sama sean.

"Tapi.." yixing mau ngejar joohyun, tapi tanganya buru-buru ditahan sama junmyeon.

"K-kenapa?"

"Disini aja, temenin aku.."

Yixing ngehela napas, terus duduk di ranjang junmyeon. Dia ngerasa tergelitik waktu ngelihat ada bekas liur sean yang masih nempel dipipi kanan junmyeon.

"Pipi kamu basah, jun" kata yixing pelan, perlahan dia ngulurin tanganya buat ngusap pipi junmyeon lembut. Seiring usapan tanganya, yixing ngerasa detak jantungnya mulai berpacu diatas kadar kenormalan, apalagi waktu junmyeon nangkup telapak tanganya intens.

"Kalo nyium mamanya juga, boleh nggak?"

Tampar yixing sekarang, please!

 **~Baby Stranger~**

"Jadi... Kamu mau ngelamar yixing?"

Suara ayah zhang mengintrupsi baekhyun yang lagi nyeruput teh ocha bikinan bibik. Baekhyun udah selesai ngejelasin semuanya ngomong-omong, ayah sih fine-fine aja, tapi bunda kayaknya jadi kesal gitu ke baek. Gara-gara baekhyun nggak jadi ngambil istri anak perempuan nya. Tapi kan baekhyun juga walaupun nggak sama Lay bakal tetap jadi menantunya sih kalau baek nikah sama yixing. Bunda emang aneh, biarkan saja lah.

Baekhyun ngerasa gugup, dia benerin posisi duduknya sambil ngeletakkin kedua telapak tanganya diatas tumpukan lutut.

"Iya yah, baek mau lamar yixing. Baek rasa hubungan yixing sama baek memang udah seharusnya masuk ke jenjang yang lebih serius.. Mengingat kita udah pacaran hampir lima tahun, yahh walopun baek sama yixing harus berhubungan jarak jauh selama itu. Tapi kita berdua bisa tetap komit sampe sekarang" balas baekhyun tenang.

Ayah ngehela nafas, "Ayah sih terserah yixing nak baek, kalo yixing bahagia sama kamu ayah sih setuju-setuju aja. Tapi memangnya kamu udah diskusiin masalah ini ke dia?" ayah natap mata baekhyun.

Baekhyun ngegigit pipinya dari dalam. "Belum yah" dia gelengin kepalanya pelan.

"Nah.. Kamu aja belum diskusiin sama yixing, gimana kalo yixing nolak kamu?"

"Nggak yah, baek yakin yixing nggak bakal nolak baek." kata baekhyun yakin.

Dengar jawaban baekhyun, ayah ngelus-ngelus kumisnya. "Kalo gitu ayah merestui kamu. Jaga anak ayah baik-baik ya"

Sontak aja, baekhyun ngembangin senyumnya. "Pasti yah! Baek nggak akan ngecewain ayah sama bunda" kata baekhyun sungguh-sungguh.

Ayah ketawa renyah. "Ya udah, ngomong-ngomong tapi ada syaratnya.."

"S-syarat?"

Ayah ngangguk, terus bilang "Kamu harus nginap disini sampai besok. Gimana?"

Baekhyun ngerjapin matanya. Kalau cuma nginap sih bukan masalah besar, terlebih dirumah calon mertua, itung-itung dia bisa belajar lah ya. "Oke yah. Baek nginap disini" jawab baekhyun sambil senyum manis didepan ayah.

 **~Baby Stranger~**

"J-jun, udah.. Ini dirumah sakithhhh..."

"Emhhhh"

"Junmyeonnhhh"

Nggak peduli lenguhan perotes dari yixing, junmyeon tetap masih ngelumat bibir bawah yixing dukatif, yixing nyengkram sprei dibawah junmyeon erat. Yixing ngerasa kalau sendi-sendi lututnya kian melemas.

"Mmmhh.."

"Ahhmmpp.."

Satu lenguhan lagi lolos dari dalam mulut hangat yixing, hal itupun menjadi kesempatan emas bagi junmyeon untuk segera menelusupkan lidah basahnya, yang sedari tadi masih bermain-main diluar untuk masuk kedalam rongga mulut yixing.

Jari-jemari yixing kini tak hanya diam mencengkram sprei, jemari kurus itu mulai merambat, mencari sesuatu untuk diremas. Dan berakhirlah yixing menarik-narik rambut belakang junmyeon pelan dengan kesepuluh jari kurusnya.

Setelah lidah junmyeon berada didalam, junmyeon mengobrak-abrik mulut pemuda manis itu tanpa terkecuali, dimulai dari mengabsen setiap deretan gigi yixing, rongga mulut bagian atas yixing, hingga ke bagian terdalamnya sampai membuat yixing sedikit tersedak karena ulah nakalnya.

"Akhhh!"

Junmyeon seakan tuli, dia terus bermain-main disana, sebelum lidahnya menemukan perangkat lunak kepunyaan yixing.

"Enggmmhh.."

Dengan bernafsu junmyeon mengajak lidah yixing bermain-main cukup lama.

Entah setan apa yang sudah merasuki lelaki jangkung itu tiba-tiba, junmyeon tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri saat ini, maka dari itu dengan gemas dia menggigit lidah merah muda milik yixing, dengan gigitan yang lumayan keras. Sontak saja membuat siempunya lidah secara refleks memukul dadaya tak kalah kencang.

"Ahkkkk!" junmyeon memekik, ya iyalah junmyeon langsung memekik. Kalau yang dipukul yixing barusan itu b-bekas pukulan yifan, kan masih luka ;(

Karena insiden itupun pangutan bibir mereka terlepas.

Nafas keduanya memburu, yixing masih tetap pada posisinya, tapi dia ngelihat junmyeon khawatir.

"M-maaf ya juㅡeh yang, kamu sih pake gigit-gigit gitu" yixing ngepoutin bibirnya yang bengkak.

Bukanya marah, junmyeon malas senyum ganteng. Dia ngusap bibir yixing yang bengkak itu pakai satu tanganya yang nggak sakit.

Dapat perlakuan manis dari junmyeon, yixing kelihatan malu-malu unicorn. Bikin junmyeon gemas pengen cubit dimplenya.

"Duh, pacarku ngegemesin banget sih" kata junmyeon sambil nyubit dimple yixing yang cekung.

Yixing tambah malu. "Ihhh.. Junmyeon mah" balasnya sambil senyum-senyum.

"Ihhh senyum-senyum, jangan senyum dong yang"

"E-eh, kenapa?"

"Aku takut saingan sama semut," kata junmyeon pakai mimik sedih gitu.

"Kok saingan sama semut?" yixing masih nggak paham, atau emang pura-pura nggak paham.

"Iya, Aku nggak mau semut ngegigitin kamu, karena nggak tahan ngelihat senyum kamu yang maniiiiiiis banget. Cukup aku aja yang boleh ngegigitin kamu, yang lain nggak boleh.."

"Junmyeon~" langsung memeluk junmyeon erat dengan kedua lengan yang masih mengalung dileher junmyeon. Muka yixing merona parah.

Junmyeon ketawa renyah karena ngerasa udah berhasil ngegombalin pacar unicorn nya.

 **~Baby Stranger~**

Sore yang indah di pulai jeju, baekhyun menapakkan kaki-kaki telanjangnya keatas hamparan pasir putih yang terasa lembut.

Melepas rutinitas pekerjaanya yang nggak akan pernah habis, okay bekerja dengan orang barat itu beda sekali dengan orang asia. Orang barat terkesan lebih perfeksionis dan bisa dibilang gila kerja, kalau orang asia kadang terlihat lebih santai. Yeah, itu sih menurut analisa baekhyun yang sudah bertahun-tahun mengapdikan hidupnya di amerika.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya diatas bebatuan, tanganya mengambil kerikil kecil sebelum melemparkan kerikil itu ke arah lautan.

Tapi..

Ctak!

"Woy!? Anjing! Siapa yang ngelempar!?"

Baekhyun buru-buru berdiri dan ngelihat peselancar bertubuh tinggi itu horor. Peselancar itu pakai baju renang panjang, ditanganya ada papan selancar, rambutnya warna hitam kecoklatan sepunggung dan digimbal. Punggungnya juga lebar gitu. Baekhyun nggak tahu orang itu cewek apa cowok, soalnya belum ngebalik tubuhnya.

Nggak mau dapat masalah, si cowok sipit milih buat lari aja ninggalin si peselancar. Tapi masalahnya belum sempat baekhyun lari, kerah baju belakangnya udah ada yang narik duluan.

"Mau lari kemana kamu? Hm,"

 **tbc.**


End file.
